The New Mayor
by Mangle6
Summary: When the new mayor comes to town and three other follow soon after the mayor begins to question a few missing puzzle pieces. And then the true question dawns on her: what is she? It then leads the mayor down a rabbit hole to discover the answer. No matter the cost.
1. Prologue: What Am I?

**_Name: Angel Kirby Chrysanthemum_**

 ** _Occupation:_** ** _Mayor_**

 ** _Residence: The town of Heaven_**

 ** _Age: 12_**

 ** _Species: ???_**

*

That's what reads on every card that every creature from every town got. Whether they be a mayor, baker, librarian, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, ya get the picture! A maximum of four of these creatures of this species that we are, live in each town or city. And before you ask, no I do not know why. Now your probably wondering who I am, well I'm Angel.

And if I seem like I'm in a bad mood, well I am! I'm so frustrated! I want to know what I am! Every last one of us want to know what species we are! But everytime we ask an animal they don't tell us!

They say we aren't ready to know, or change the subject, or they just ignore what we said. What's so strange is that our species isn't born with feelings. We have to earn them unlike the animals which have them from birth. And I don't have memories of my past, like I'm twelve years old and I don't remember anything before coming here. It's so weird.

It's like we just poofed into existence and we're relocated somewhere. I just don't understand, I want to understand but no one will tell me! I just can't help but wonder…

 ** _…what am I?_**


	2. How It All Began

My eye's slowly opened as I heard strange noises and voices, when my eye's we're fully open I saw animal scientists. The scientist all wore lab coats, goggles, and a mask as they seemed to be talking to one another. But at the time their "talking" sounded like bleeps and beeps to me, at the time I didn't know animalnease. But to be fair I wouldn't know the language, this was when I first thing I can remember. In that moment I would've felt fear but at the time I didn't have emotions.

What was going on? Where am I? Who am I? I looked around and saw that I was strapped down to an operating table. My body was held down to the table by my head, wrist, arms, waist, legs, ankles, and neck.

It was then I saw I wasn't wearing clothes, of course, I couldn't feel shame. But even then my body started squirming in a attempt to get me out of there. But I'm guessing that with all of struggling one of the scientists noticed that I was awake. I heard some alarmed bleeping and before I knew it a breathing mask was put on my mouth and nose. I felt these wires connected to me by suction cups and I heard a heart monitor whir to life.

I felt something squeeze my finger, I tried talking but it was muffled and the animals couldn't understand me anyway. I then heard a valve being turned and the sound of running gas. I then felt something become attached to my head and I looked around frantically for any help. But the scientists seemed to just want me to go to sleep. And now that I think back they probably gave me anesthesia.

Cause before I could think of more questions I felt my eyelids grow head. They then fell like lead as I went back into a deep sleep.

*

I woke back up again in a padded room, I got myself upright and looked around. But all I saw was the same white, padded room. I saw that I was now wearing clothes, a hospital robe, and for some reason I felt odd. Like I needed to pick up something and type on it, but I couldn't recall anything that'd make me want to do that. But suddenly the door opened and I saw an animal walk through the door.

The animal looked a bit blurry far away but I felt as if I already knew what this white and red animal was, the fur on her face just above her eye's we're red white the rest of her was white with red splotches. She was wearing a nurse uniform and looked nervously at me. She was holding a file, book, clipboard, and a pair of brown and black glasses. She walked over to me and placed the glasses on my face and I was able to see. I just looked at her for a moment, I felt as if I should say something.

So I did. But when I spoke the animal just looked at me confused and worried. She sat down next to me placed the book, and clipboard in front of me. The animal handed me a pen and I looked at the clipboard as I saw what I would soon know as the animalnease alphabet. On the left side of the paper I saw a upper and lower case letter. For some reason I felt as if I already knew what to do.

So I began tracing the words, and every time I finished tracing each letter the nurse would stop me and pronounce the letter as I would soon realize. And whenever the nurse did this she would write something in the file. I always wanted to know what she was writing. But I never got to find out.

And this kept going for what I could probably guess was a month or two. She could show up, give me the clipboard and book, say the letter, it was clockwork. But as I got better I could understand her! But every time I tried to speak the nurse would always get a worried and confused look. But one day when I did speak, she understood me!

I remember that I had just finished the book she had given me, it taught me about the history of this place, math, their culture, traditions, holidays, you name it this book had it. I was hungry and I was craving some meat, but the nurse (who and now knew was a deer) gave me a salad; like always. I pushed the salad away and I tried to concentrate on what I wanted to say. The deer looked confused and scared; I still don't know why she was scared. Maybe she was worried something was wrong with me.

But I honestly don't know, once I was sure I could speak I decided to just be simple.

"Me-Mea…..Meat." I (hoped) I said, the nurse looked stunned.

"Can you repeat that?" The deer said,

"Wa-Wa-Wan-Want….me-mea-meat." I said again. The deer smiled happily, she then told me to grab her ha-er-hoof and I followed her.

And before I knew the scientists gave me some clothes to put on. And my nurse escorted me out of the hospital and towards the train station. She gave me a ticket and the same book I was reading and a sandwich. The conductor lead me to my seat and punched my ticket, he then left and I looked around and saw all the animals around me. The animals all looked at me and some tried talking to me, of course I responded but based on how the kids laughed I guess I still needed more practice.

The train then started moving and I decided to eat my sandwich as I was being taken to my new life. Once I was done eating I started reading the book the nurse gave me. At the time I thought I'd be wise to brush up on my history.

And I was right.


	3. Moving In

**_Authors Note: Sorry for the hold up! Got a bit of writers block! But now I'm back! Hope ya like this chapter! And the following song that your going to hear is "Mary Did You Know?". The song was originally made by Mark Lowry. And don't forget to review and follow! Every little bit helps!_**

*

As I was reading the book I turned to the history section as I again got a quick look at the animals around me and then looked at my hand. That's when I first got curious. I read and apparently this tortoise known as Tortimer and an amphibian that went by Dr. Shrunk had been the first to find some sort of rare creature. The book had a description of the creature but it was marked out in black maker. I raised an eyebrow, why was this part marked out?

I looked for a picture of the creature but everytime I found one it had been cut put. I rolled my eye's as I felt something bubble inside of me, like…something was being unlocked. But before whatever was bubbling could break free I heard the voice over the intercom say.

"We are now stopping at the town of Heaven.". I checked my ticket and got up as the conductor escorted me off the train. When I got into the train station I looked around trying to see if there was anyone waiting for me. Even though I couldn't feel emotions back then I would say that if I could I would've felt relieved. I've learned a lot about myself and one of the things I've learned is that I hate being around animals. Not that I'm speciest or anything, I just like go be alone most of the time.

Anyway once I was done looking at the train station I left the place and that's when I saw the crowd of animals. And before I could register what was going on I heard them all shout:

" **WELCOME!** ". I took a few steps back wondering if I could out-run a train.

"Welcome Mayor! We're so glad you're here!" A yellow beagle said,

"Mayor!?" I shrieked though at the time my voice was very mono-toned.

"Yes! I'll show you around the town and get you set up!" the yellow beagle said, she then took my hand and lead me all the way to town hall practically dragging me around like a rag doll. When we got to the town hall the beagle dragged me to what I could guess was my mayor desk. She sat me in the chair and I looked at the tidy desk. The desk was painted a maple sap brown as a cup of pen, pencils, and lollipops sat on the corner of the desk. Some paperwork was right in front of me with a pen on the side.

"As mayor you get to fill out and pay for ordinances, build public projects, and interact and help sort out the problems of the towns residence. But right now since your new all you have to do is fill out your paperwork so I can get your TPC made." The beagle said, but to be honest all I heard was wah, wah, wah, wah. The beagle looked at me realizing I wasn't listening. During that sentence I had been in daydream land and to make matters worse I had a dopey grin on my face kicking my legs. The beagle snapped her fingers in front of her eye's and snapped me put of my daydreaming fantasy.

"Huh?" I said,

"Miss. Chrysanthemum, you weren't listening to me." The beagle scolded. I felt something else bubble up in me as a small frown developed on my face.

"I-I mean—It's okay dearie, just fill out the paperwork. And have a lolli!" The beagle said, handing me one of the lollipops I blinked my emotionless expression returning. I then unwrapped the lollipop and sucked on it as I took a pen in my right hand and started to fill it out. But as I filled out the paperwork I could feel the beagles eye's silently observing my every movement. It was like she was afraid I'd attack her or something. But as I filled out the paper work I noticed a few odd questions,

 ** _3) Have you had any dreams with other's like you?_**

 ** _My answer: No._**

 ** _6) Have you ever heard of seen things that weren't really there?_**

 ** _My answer: No._**

 ** _7) Have you ever felt something strange bubbling in you?_**

 ** _My answer: Yes._**

And those are only the ones I can remember at the top of my head! It's not that the questions scared me…..they were just….odd. Especially the last one since I had felt that bubbling thing two times already. By the time I was done my eye's we're tired along with my wrist. I took my glasses off and rubbed my tired eye's, I then put my glasses back on as the beagle took my paperwork.

I then crossed my arms on the desk and laid my head feeling like taking a nap. I looked and saw the beagle looking outside and saw the sun was setting.

"Oh my, it's getting late! We need to get you a home." The beagle said, I got up and steadied myself before sluggishly walking off to the beagle.

"How long will that that take Miss…" I said trailing off, I again felt something bubble in me as I felt my face going warm.

 _'Had I forgotten her name?'_ I thought, I have no idea why but forgetting something always bugs me.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Isabella." Isabella said, I snapped out of my thoughts and got a good look at Isabella's face. Isabella got nervous and reached for something in her back pocket.

"Angel? Are you okay?" She said,

"Huh!? Yeah I'm fine, I just want to get a good look at you. I only remember names when I can attach them to faces." I said and oddly enough it rolled off my tongue as smooth as butter. Why did that sentence sound so familiar?

"Oh okay!" Isabella said, visibly relaxing as she opened the door. I walked out and what the slam of a door Isabella and I walked through the moon-light-bathed town. But as we walked instead of finding the town "soothing" or "majestic" in the dark like Isabella had said….I found the place….unsettling. And before you ask, no I'm not afraid of the dark! I just….find it very creepy to be in a dark place, I always feel something is watching me.

I stuffed my hands in my pocket as I subconsciously got closer to Isabella. Instead of a bubbling feeling I felt an ache in my chest as I broke out in a cold sweat.

"Angel? You okay?" Isabella said, looking at me from the corner of her eye's.

"Ye-Yeah, I-I'm fine." I said, though it came to my own shock that instead my monotoned my voice was high-pitched, hushed, and shaky.

"Well, alright." Isabella said, suddenly she walked over to a door and opened it as jingles echoed to go with it. I looked around and saw that we we're at some sort of market district. I walked into the shop and my eye's had to adjust to the light, Isabella came in with me and we we're met by a brown and black raccoon.

"Welcome! I'm Tom Nook! Nice to see you Angel, you can look around to see what you would like for your house while I talk to Isabella!" Tom said, I nodded and walked away from the two looking at the stuff I could have built with or added to my future house. But all I did really was daydream as I looked out the shops window. I then began to hum/sing a song, funny thing is that I never remember hearing it before.

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will one day walk on water?_

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?_

 _Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new?_

 _This child that you've delivered, will soon deliver you._

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?_

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy—_

I stopped feeling as if someone was watching me, I turned around to see Isabella and Nook looking at me. They both had worried and impressed looks on your face,

"U-Umm….sorry." I muttered, "You can make my house however you like. I only ask you make the color scheme black, purple, and gold." Tom nodded and wrote my requests on a note pad.

"Alright then! Come on we have to find a place for your house!" Tom said, him and Isabelle then headed for the door and as I followed I felt that ache in my chest return.

Now that I think about it, that walk was very awkward. I remember feeling that strange ache as I was sweeting up a storm. And my cheeks shining so bright I swore they could be seen in the dark. And during all of this I couldn't help but wish my hair was longer so I could hide behind it. It was then I realized I had no idea what I looked like.

 _'I need a mirror.'_ I thought, suddenly feeling very subconscious about my looks. I then shook my head realizing I was letting my mind drift….again. Finally I stopped, I looked around to see of there we're any houses nearby as I looked at the beach and sea a cliff below me. Oddly enough, no one else had a house near me, I smiled. Complete isolation, no one would see me doing something stupid, and I wouldn't have to worry about too much noise.

"Do you like this place?" Tom asked, I tilted my head for a moment before giving a chipper nod.

"Good! Let's get things set up!" Isabella said, and her and Nook quickly set up a tent. As they did this I nervously looked around at the night sky. I shuddered and rubbed my arms, once the two we're done setting up the tent they each pulled out green leaves. I raised an eyebrow but walked in the tent with Isabella and Nook following. Isabella then flicked her wrist and the leaf in her hand tumbled to the ground and a lantern suddenly appeared.

Nook did the same flicking his wrist and a bed appeared on the left side of the tent wall. I stared in amazement,

"Goodnight, Mayor." Nook said before leaving.

"Here's your TPC card." Isabella said, I looked at it and saw that everything was in place. My name, occupation, birthday, and my species. You can guess what I'm the card made me ask: _"Why is there question marks where my species should be?"_.

"All you need is your picture, I hope you like it here Mayor Chrysanthemum. And you have a very pretty voice." Isabella said, she then left. I blushed and looked at the laminated, pink card one more time before putting it in my pocket. I walked over to the tent flaps and nervously waved goodbye to Isabella. Once she was gone I let out a sigh of relief and at the time I unknowingly had unlocked two emotions.

Fear and Shame.


	4. Making Friends

**_/Angel's POV/_**

My eye's slowly fluttered open as I stretched out on my bed I looked up at the tent ceiling. I sat up, rubbing my eye's and straightening my glasses. I then got up from my bed and stretched my arms out letting out a yawn, but suddenly I heard pop from my right elbow. I pulled my arms down and looked at my right elbow, it looked fine so I simply shrugged it off. I then began to remembered what Isabella had said yesterday.

 _'All you need is your picture.'_ I pulled out my TPC card and looked at it.

 _'I could do that.'_ I thought, I put my TPC card back and cautiously stepped outside. I couldn't help but feel kinda scared stepping out of my tent, of course though I didn't know what fear was. When I got out of my tent though I ended up running into someone. I fell straight on my butt and I looked up to see a hamster. The hamsters body was primarily a light red.

Her ears, paws, and cheeks we're all a darker shade of red. She also had a red stripe going down her forehead and red eyelashes. Her eyes are big and shiny, the insides of the hamsters ears we're green, and she had a cream-colored underside. She wore a polka-dotted shirt, and finally she had what looked to be a cake in her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay? My name is Apple and it's very nice to meetcha Mayor Chrysanthemum!" Apple said, she balanced the rectangular cake on one hand and held me up with her spare hand.

"It's okay, and I'm fine." I said, my monotoned voice not leaving much room for sincerity in my tone.

"I'm honestly surprised your awake! I woke up extra early to make you a cake!" Apple said, she then handed me the cake and I got a look at it. The cake was frosted with chocolate frosting with strawberry slices on it. The cake was also covered in powdered cinnamon and sugar.

"It looks really good." I said,

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it! We can eat it at my place if you want!" Apple said. I subconsciously bit my lip as I looked from the cake, Apple, and finally to my original plans.

"I-I'm sorry, I would love to but I have other arrangements." I stammered,

"Oh, okay! Tell me what you think of the cake!" Apple said. The hamster then walked off waving goodbye. I smelled the cake and licked my lips,

 _'Maybe I could have a bit of a snack.'_ I thought, but before I could unwrap the foil on it I felt my main objective slap me above the head.

 _'No, you can eat later. First find some photo booth or something.'_ I thought, shaking my head to try and get rid of my gluttony. I quickly walked into my tent and placed the cake on my bed before heading on my way.

Fortunately though I didn't get far, I was just about to go up the stairs to main street. But before I could the guards to came up over the train tracks and not a moment after a train came barreling in. I felt my curiosity kick in, I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun would probably be rising in a few minutes.

 _'The train shouldn't be running this early.'_ I thought, _'I wonder who it is.'_ I walked over to the train station entrance, just as the train was starting to leave. I thought it was going to be an animal of some sort, but I was wrong. I heard the sound of footsteps and then, he appeared.

He was a creature just like me. The boy was a full foot taller then me as he looked right around my age. He was fair-skinned with his cheeks tinted peach pink, his hair was very spiky and was a bright yellow almost gold. His eye's we're bright purple as he wore the same expressionless look that I wore all the time (at least when I wasn't feeling fear or shame). He wore a simple white and blue stripped shirt with white jeans and blue sneakers.

I felt that strange ache in my chest as I broke out into a cold sweat, my cheeks began to burn.

 _'What's wrong with you!? You don't even know this guy!'_ My mind scolded, but my mind didn't have time to continue him and I locked eye's. The boy jumped slightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets his expressionless expression changed slightly. Almost as if something else was trying to form on his face.

"Uhh, hi! M-My name is Angel Kirby Chrysanthemum! What's yours?" I said,

"Xavier Major Hal. I'm guessing you're the mayor." Xavier said. I nodded, Xavier walked up to me and shook my hand. I let out a squeak at the touch, his hands we're freezing.

"How did you know I was the mayor?" I asked,

"The conductor and my nurse told me an animal by the name Isabella and a creature like me by the name of Angel would be here to see me. They gave me detailed descriptions of each of you though, they never told me that you'd be so cute." Xavier said. I felt my cheeks burn even more,

"Yo-You think I'm cute?" I said.

"Yes, I think your looks suit your name." Xavier said, I felt my entire face burn as a giggle escaped my mouth.

"Aww, well I'm not anything special." I said,

"I respectfully disagree." Xavier said. Suddenly though me and Xavier's stomachs growled, I smiled sheepishly while Xavier still remained stoned-faced.

"Do you know where to find some grub?" Xavier said, I thought for a minute but suddenly the image of Apple's cake filled my head.

"I have a cake, we can share it." I said, Xavier nodded.

"That's sounds nice." He said, we then started walking back to my tent.

"So, how long have you been here?" Xavier asked,

"Not even twenty-four hour's." I replied before going silent. After a coupe minutes of silence Xavier finally spoke.

"You aren't that talkative are ya?" He said,

"Eh, guess not." I said.

"Well that's good. Your silence says a thousand words." Xavier said, I giggled again as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked,

"Your catch on quick." Xavier said. By then Xavier and I had gotten to my tent and I walked into my tent and came out with the cake.

"Why don't we eat out here?" I suggested,

"As long as we eat, I'm good." Xavier said. Xavier and I then sat on the edge of the cliff, our legs dangling. I unwrapped the cake and saw that it had already been cut evenly into ten pieces. I placed the cake in between Xavier and I and we each took a piece and started eating.

"So you live in a tent?" Xavier said,

"Yeah, I probably have to pay some sort of loan in order to get my house." I said.

"Well maybe I can help you pay the loan off. Maybe you can—man this cake is really good! Did you make this?" Xavier said, as I swore I could see his stoned-faced expression changing slightly.

"No, I didn't make the cake. One of my villagers did, I believe her name was…..Apple?" I said,

"Well I have to walk up to her, give her a kiss on each cheek, and hug her! Cause this cake is est magnifique!" Xavier said, I nodded in agreement.

"Oh! And, by the way yesterday I had come here has said this song. But I don't remember hearing it, has that happened to you?" I said,

"Nope. Your sure you've never heard that song?" Xavier asked.

"Nope, but I like the song." I said,

"Well can ya sing it for me?" Xavier. My cheeks flushed as I felt sick all of a sudden,

"Oh. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I—I can't sing in front of you! I already feel very embarrassed about being caught singing by Nook and Isabella." I said. Xavier put an arm around me, I tensed up slightly in response but my body soon relaxed again.

"It's cool, breathe. Can you hum it to me? I might just know it." Xavier said, I gulped and started to hum that song again. Xavier listened very closely, and after a few moments he began to snap his fingers to the beat of the humming. He then began singing and I aware he had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. (And that's not really saying much since I've not even been in this world for that long.)

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?_

 _Mary did you know that your baby boy will calm a storm with his hand?_

 _Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?_

 _And when you kiss your little baby, you have kissed the face of God._

Xavier then stopped realizing where he was and who he was with. I saw his cheeks turn a darker shade is pink as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but yeah I know that song." Xavier said, regaining his happy expression.

"You have a really nice voice." I said,

"Thanks. I'm sure you have some good pipes." Xavier said. I blushed but suddenly I saw the sky turn orange that blended into a light pink. Xavier and I looked and saw the sun rising over the ocean, we went silent as we watched the sun rise.

"It's so pretty!" I finally said, "Do you have paper? I need to draw something!" Xavier gave a warmhearted chuckle,

"Sorry I got nothing. But this view is making me want to do…something." Xavier said,

"Like what?" I replied.

"Swimming!" Xavier said, I smiled as I looked down at the crystal clear water.

"I'd love that!" I said, as I felt my first smile forming on my face matching the one Xavier had. Suddenly though Xavier got up and before I could get up he picked me up bridle style.

"Hold on Miss. Mayor!" He said, And before I could say anything he jumped off the cliff and for the water.

" _Eeeeeeeek!_ " I shrieked, and Xavier and I hit the water with a big splash. I was soon brought back up to the surface with Xavier holding my hand with him arm wrapped around my waist.

"Are you crazy!? I can't swim!" I said,

"And neither can I, Angel Cakes" Xavier said.

"Then why did you—" I said, but realized my feet was touching the ocean floor. I felt my cheeks burn,

"Why did I what?" Xavier said with a smug grin.

"Aww shut up!" I retorted,

"You wish, Angel Cakes." Xavier replied. I tried to stand my ground but I ended up laughing instead as I felt a strange warm sensation in my chest. I stopped laughing as I slowly felt my lips curling upwards, I looked towards Xavier and I saw he had a smile too.

"Do you have this weird warm feeling?" Xavier asked,

"Yeah, but I kinda like it." I said.

"Same." Xavier agreed, suddenly though a prissy, Egyptian accented, and snobbish voice was heard.

"There they are!" I jumped while Xavier's grip on my hands tightened, almost as if he was scared or trying to protect me. We both looked up to see a cat, the cat had golden fur with navy blue stripes. She wore Egyptian-esque makeup around her eyes. She also wore a Mummy Shirt with an Egyptian headdress on her head. The headdress resembled the one that gives people the appearance of Cleopatra.

The cat looked between us and she smiled maliciously.

"I see her everyone, skinny-dipping with the new human!" The cat announced loudly, my jaw dropped as my face turned crimson. Xavier's face went stone-cold again,

" ** _WHAT!?_** " Isabella's voice was heard. I watched in horror as five other animals came to the edge of the cliff. Apple, Isabella, that rotten cat, a squirrel, and two anteaters came over. All the animals looked at me, some had looked of shock while other's had disgust. Xavier suddenly started dragging me to the edge of the beach and he let go of my hand as he cracked his knuckles.

"What are all of you looking at? We're both fully clothed. Why believe anything that pussy there says! Get out of here, you've found us!" Xavier said, all the animals talked amongst themselves while the Egyptian-dressed glared at Xavier as she walked off. The only one that was left was Isabella,

"Mr. Hal! Mayor Chrysanthemum! I need you both a follow me to the town hall!" Isabella said. Xavier took my hand again and gave me a small smile before I walked with him.

*

"Who did that cat _think_ she was!?" Xavier said, as he filled out his resident registration paperwork.

"Her name is Ankha, she always like that." Isabella replied, as I looked closely at my picture on my TPC. I apparently am dark-skinned as my eye's we're hazel brown, my hair was in a puffy bun. And finally I wore a pair of pink shirts and a simple white shirt with pink sandals.

"Well I don't like her! What's her deal!? If that's her idea of a joke then I'd hate to see what her way of getting revenge would be!" Xavier said, I looked up from my card and saw that Xavier's face was red. He looked like he was ready to blow,

"Yikes! Do you need water or something?" I said. Xavier looked up at me and he felt his face for a moment. Once he felt how hot he was he pulled his hand back,

"I think I do, I'm not sure what's wrong with me…I—I feel as if something is burning in me!" Xavier said. Isabella looked between us she then pulled out a flip phone and started dialing.

"Umm….I'll be outside for a minute. I'll be right back." Isabella said, as she stepped out the town hall. As soon as she was gone Xavier put down his pencil and took a lollipop stuffing it in his mouth.

"Shouldn't you get back to work?" I said,

"Your too much of a goody-two-shoes! I'm almost done with my paperwork, I literally have five questions left." Xavier said, putting his feet up on the desk he was sitting in. I took a lollipop as well as sucked on it,

"I have to admit, I don't really like Ankha either." I said.

"She's a jerk! And I need some revenge, we need to find her paperwork." Xavier replied, he then got up and started to go through some files that we're on the desk.

"I-I don't know." I said, looking towards the door. "What if Isabella comes in?"

"Are you kidding me!? You're the mayor, your above her!" Xavier said, and before I could respond a file fell off the desk. I gasped and rushed over to pick it up, but as I looked at the file I saw some sort of diagram. I raised an eyebrow picking up the file and opened it, the file had a picture of Xavier with some hospital paperwork on the side.

"Hey Xavier, check this out." I said, Xavier stopped searching and got up to see what I was looking at. We both read the file;

 _Name: Xavier Major Hal_

 _Age: 11_

 _Date found: 5/23/2006_

 _Date revived: 7/29/2018_

 _Nurse notes: Xavier appears to love being active. Any attempt to keep him in his cell has failed. Xavier appears to be a quick learner picking up our language and history much faster then average. He likes making jokes, playfully ribbing, and messing with people all for a little laugh. The only thing the doctor's couldn't seem to fix was Xavier's purple eye's. Though besides Xavier's active nature he seems to behave well enough. I believe he's ready to move forward._

 _Health problems: Xavier's bla—_

I jumped as I was cut off from reading the rest, when Xavier ripped the bottom half off and stuffed it in his pocket.

"What did you do that for?" I said, Xavier shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"I just felt like we should stop, that's all." Xavier said,

"But, how did Isabella get this? This was in the hospital." I said.

"Angel Cakes, I'm sure that this is just a copy so that Isabelle could have one for the records." Xavier said a bit too quickly,

"But—" I tried to speak.

"But it's none of our business! Let's get to work! Shall we?" Xavier interrupted, and before I could say anything else he started working on his paperwork again.

*

 ** _/??? POV/_**

The phone rang on my desk and I immediately answered it,

"Hello?" I said.

 _"Um…hello, this is Isabella from the town of Heaven. We recently got two new residents, Angel and Xavier. Angel has unlocked fear, happiness, and shame. And Xavier has unlocked anger and happiness. Is this a problem? Do they need to go back?"_ Isabella said at breakneck speed,

"No, it's nothing serious. They're a bit early then normal but nothing to cause alarm." I assured her.

 _"And your sure this isn't anything serious?"_ Isabella asked, as I held the phone nonchalantly against my ear.

"Yes I'm sure, we've done this plenty of times. To avoid an overload for the creatures the neurologists use this device to put a block the more complex emotions. The only emotions they don't block is happiness, fear, shame, and anger. If anything I'm surprised Angel and Xavier hadn't unlocked all those emotions already." I said to the secretary on the other line,

 _"Oh thank goodness!"_ Isabella said.

"But…." I said,

 _"But what?"_ Isabella said fearfully.

"But, remember don't stress Angel or Xavier out too much for the following month. They're minds have yet to fully adapt to their current environment. Remember what could happen if they are under too much stress." I said,

 _"Okay."_ Isabella replied.

"And make sure that you your villagers treat Angel and Xavier with respect. We've been told that some animals are prejudice against their kind." I warned,

 _"Of course, anything else?"_ Isabella asked.

"Yes, in three hours you'll be getting two more. The conductor will give you their files. I'll call you tomorrow, same time today." I said,

 _"Until next time."_ Isabella said. And I hung up the phone before going through a list of patients that I needed to check up on.


	5. Rocky Start

**_/Xavier's POV/_**

I was out of the town hall faster then you could say _"Angelic Angel ate atom apples"_ twelve times fast. I didn't like being cooped up in that building especially with Angel finding my file. I fished in my pocket and pulled out the piece I had torn off. I gulped and stuffed the paper back in my pocket,

 _'Thank goodness I had managed to stop her.'_ I thought. Angel had taken off soon after my little….outburst. The girl said she was tired, and I could tell she actually stopped taking! But in all seriousness she did stop talking as her fatigue set in. I walked around town knowing that I'd have to get to main street but as I walked by I saw the residents. I saw Apple,

"Hey Apple! Where's macintosh?" I teased. Apple ended up laughing at my joke, Ankha passed by and we both glared at each other. Two anteaters passed by, one was is a dark gray, with a cream colored snout and beady black eyes. His tail looked like a feather duster fluffy, gray, black, and white. He wore a purple shirt with a yellow star on it.

The back of his head, and his ears, we're a darker color than the rest of his head.

"Hey Thunder, where's Lightning?" I said, the gray anteater looked at me before giving me a smile. The other anteater was wearing both a shirt and pants. He had a bit of brown hair on his head. He wore some clothes that resembled a bull bullfighter. He hand orangey-tan fur that was perfectly groomed along with his tuff of brown hair.

"Hola señor! Off to a bullfight anytime soon?" I said, the anteater chuckled and gave me a broad smile. And finally I passed by a squirrel who looked to be a bad mood. In retrospect I should've kept my big mouth shut, but I'm not one to leave someone hanging in the wind. The squirrel was purple with a yellow swirl on his tail and a yellow lightning bolt on the top of his head. He wore a melon-looking shirt, the inside of his ears we're a light pink, and the tip of his paws are a lighter shade of purple then the rest of his body.

"Hey Lighting! I think I found Thunder for you!" I said, the squirrel stopped in his tracks and looked at me his angered expression only growing more. I looked around and the two anteaters gave me hand motions telling me to stop and back away.

"My name is Static kid. And I'm not in the mood, so I suggest you back off." Static said hostility in his voice, I licked my lips trying to think of a good joke/retort.

"Well I'm sorry Static, no reason to go all nutty!" I said, Static growled his face going red with anger. And before I could react he kicked me in my nuts. I gasped and my legs turned to jello, my knees hit the ground as tears streamed from my eye's. The two anteaters from before ran over and turned Static around to face them.

"What the heck was that Stat!" The grey anteater said,

"Yes, you've been in bad moods before but you've never physically hurt someone." The orangey-tan anteater added. Static simply rolled his eye's and walked off leaving just me and the two anteaters.

"I'm sorry for his attitude. He's always been a bit of a downer." The grey anteater said, "I'm Antonio, and this is Olaf. Do you need some help?" I whimpered and offered a hand and Antonio helped me up.

"Would you like to come over to my place? Antonio and I we're just on our way there." Olaf said, I shook my head no and took my hand back before running off. Using both hands to clutch my groin, I ended up stopping when I got to the denser more tree-covered parts of the town. I sucked in deep breathes as I slid against a tree and sat on the ground. I still clutched my groin for deer life as I sobbed and let out broken moans of pain. Once I was sure I could stand again I got up again on shaky legs and removed my hands.

I then made my way to main street again, this time avoiding every animal and staying silent. When I got to main street I inserted my TPC card into the photo booth and got my picture taken, forcing a smile. I was quick to stuff my card back into my pocket as I walked into Nook's Homes.

"Hey Nook." I said without my usual charm or pizazz, Tom Nook turned to me and he immediately smiled.

"Hello! Xavier, was it?" Nook said,

"Yep, that's me. Um…can you help me get a tent set up?" I asked. Nook nodded,

"Of course." He replied and him and I we're out the building.

It didn't take me long to find a spot I wanted, I had been drawing out a plan in my head as I had filled out the paperwork. A place that was close to the sea, plenty of space for expansion and flowers, **_FAR AWAY_** from animals like Static and Ankha, and close by to my only friend: Angel Cakes. I picked out my place at least a good ten minute walk from Angel's and Tom Nook seemed relatively surprised at how fast I had picked my location, I'm guessing Angel Cakes took a bit. I helped Nook set up the tent and he used some leaf-magic-trick-thing to set up a bed and a lantern for me. In retrospect I should've asked him how he did that but I had other things on my mind.

"How much is it to get my house built? What can I do to earn money? And where do I sell things around here?" I asked at rapid-fire,

"19,800 bells. You can earn money by selling fish, seashells, backed goods, basically anything. And you can sell thing's for a fair amount of bells at Re-Tail. Is the large, pink building." Nook said. I nodded,

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." Nook replied walking out of my tent, I took that moment to take a couple deep breathes still trying to recover from getting hit straight in the atoms apple. I bit my lip as Static entered my mind,

 _'Okay first, please to whatever god or goddess out there don't let his kick cause bruising. And second, I was the one to poke the sleeping bear. I guess I kinda deserved it, gotta make it up to him.'_ I thought. I walked out my tent and started picking some apples out of trees as I neared Re-Tail. But as I got closer to Re-Tail my arms only got fuller and fuller.

"Cheekers! Do you need some help?" A high-pitched voice said, I looked down and saw the rolly-polly hamster Apple.

"Oh, hey Apple! Yeah I could use some help." I said, Apple didn't hesitate to take half of my stash. I used a free hand to open the door and allow Apple in, her stubby arms having trouble holding the fruit. When we walked in the shop I saw a pink alpaca, with pink hair, a white face, black eyes, a brown nose, pink lipstick, and yellow inside her ears. She wore a red apron with a pink heart, blue crosses that resembled stitches, and two gold buttons.

I looked around and saw another part of the shop and I saw another alpaca panting a stool a gentle orange. The other alpaca had blue-colored fur and tan skin. His fur/hair on his head was in a pompadour style, he wore a blue apron with red stitches and a pink heart on the left. Finally he had three freckles on each of his cheeks and had the most obnoxious bucked-teeth I'd ever seen.

"Hello Reese, Xavier wants to sell these apples? Do you have any place to put these?" Apple said, the pink alpaca put a hoof to her mouth in thought. She then walked over to a back closet and pulled out a large basket. She came back and took the apples one-by-one placing them neatly.

"There. Let's see, you had twenty four apples and each cost one hundred bells…..your total should be….2,400 bells." Reese said, as she did the math in her head pulling out the money. She handed it to me and put the money in my pocket.

"Thanks." I said, I then looked back at my apples and back to the open closet. A smile appeared on my lips,

"Hey Apple, can you help me with something? It's kinda a little apology I'm working on for Static. Reese, can you sell me a large basket just like the one you had for the apples I sold you?" I said.

"Oh….sure! I can sell it to for eighty bells." Reese said, I pulled out the coins and put the extra away giving the bells to the alpaca. Reese smiled as she put the money in her apron pocket, she then walked back over to the closet and came back with a large basket.

"Thanks again." I said, "Come on Apple, I'll explain along the way."

"Okay." Apple replied. We both then left as my idea began to take shape and form.

*

By the time I had finished my plan the sun was in the center of the sky. I had made (with the help of Apple) twenty-four apples, covered in a caramel-chocolate sauce with mashed up pieces of walnuts. The basket held the apples as it was covered in a plastic wrap and tied with a large purple bow. And I also had put a small bag of bells on it as well holding one-thousand four hundred bells. Hey don't judge me I need to buy myself a net and fishing rod.

Anyway, we we're on our way to Static's house and I was currently on the verge of passing out. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I chewed in my lip until it bled. I purposely used my basket to cover my privates knowing that if Static acted on instinct I'd get a very unwelcoming greeting.

"You know you don't have to do this." Apple said,

"No-Nonsense, I-I caused him to lose it." I said.

"But based on what I could gather you we're joking around with him, and he overreacted." Apple said, I stopped in my tracks as my head whipped over to the hamster.

"Yo-You heard about it?" I said, my voice a mere whimper.

"Well yes, news travels fast around here." Apple said, I felt something bubble in me as I wore my cheeks felt as if they caught fire. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Apple was about to correct herself. But I was quick to knock on the door to end the conversation, the door to the house opened and I saw Static. The squirrel face turned into a scowl as he saw me, but a familiar voice stopped him from going any further.

"Who's at the door?" Antonio's voice rang, the anteater showed his face soon after towering over Static.

"Oh, hey kid! What are you doing here." Antonio said, I gulped offering the basket of apples to Static.

"So-Sorry for pro-provoking you." I said, Static looked surprised for a minute but he gladly took the basket.

"I'm glad you've come to terms without me having to shove an umbrella up behind." Static said, Antonio hit the squirrel on the head clearing his throat.

"Alright fine!" He snapped, I jumped taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry…..that you're an annoying brat!" Static said, he then slammed the door in my face and I flinched. I looked over to Apple who's face had gone red with anger.

"That's it, I'm going to give that squirrel a piece of my mind!" Apple said,

"I-I think I'll just go." I said. Apple looked ready to respond once she heard that but I ran off before she could speak. I kept running till I got to the train tracks,

 _'Maybe I can buy some aspirin. My head is pounding.'_ I thought, but suddenly I heard some dinging and the guards to the train tracks came up. I took a few steps back as the train came, I walked over to the train station eager to welcome someone who wouldn't shun or hurt me. A few moments later two girls stepped out of door, the girls we're just like me! The first girl had long, flowing, dark red hair as the inky blue eye's we're tipped and curved at the corners. Her skin was so dark that she almost was black, she wore a pair of black jeans, red boots, a white shirt, and a res vest.

The second girl had ghostly white skin with rosy pink cheeks. She wore a pastel pink skirt that had sunflower designs on it, a white shirt went with her outfit, and finally she wore pink sandals. Her hair was a platinum blond as her magenta irises eye's the ground. Now don't you guys tell anyone I said this…..but I have to be the luckiest guy on the planet! I'm surrounded by three hot numbers!

Thank thee universe! Finally I'm blessed with something good! Anyway, I let out a broad whistle and that got the girls eye's on me. The red-head marched over to me her eye's analyzing me as her hand was on one of her hips.

"You, boy. My name is Garnet Rosemary Gills, and my…..uh…the other girl is Agatha Girdle Catherine. We have been told that the mayor and the female known as Isabella was to be here. Do you have any knowing of where their location is?" Garnet said her voice booming and commanding, not like my monotoned voice I had. I gulped, slightly intimidated.

"I-I know where the mayor is, I'm friends with her." I said, Garnet looked me over.

"Friends? With you? Well, I guess that would make since." She finally said, I licked my lips and opened my mouth to speak. But suddenly a voice cut me off,

"Sorry! So sorry!" Isabella's voice rang. I turned around to see her run straight past us and into the train station. She quickly came back with two files though and stopped right in front of Garnet and Agatha. Isabella took that moment to take in deep breathes as she shook Garnet's and Agatha's hands.

"I….I'm…Isa….Isabella. And here's— ** _MISS. CHRYSANTHEMUM!_** " Isabella boomed,

"I'm…I'm here, I….I….told you I'm sluggish when I'm tired." Angel's voice came, but it lacked the curiosity and optimism her voice had. We all looked to see Angel, who had obviously been woken up from Isabella. Her hair had come undone and was in an afro so huge that I honestly didn't think it qualified as an afro.

"Well I'll get you some coffee then." Isabella retorted,

"I'm twelve years old. Do you really want to give me coffee?" Angel snapped. Isabella blushed and groaned in annoyance as she muttered something under her breathe.

"Alright lets just skip over this, I'm glad your all here in one place. It was difficult enough trying to wake up Miss. Chrysanthemum." Isabella said through a forced smile and gritted teeth, I looked over to Angel who was just now starting to wake up. I could tell she was an extreme heavy sleeper.

"Why do you need all of us?" Garnet said, her eyes flickering between Isabella and Angel.

"Well first, you and Agatha need to fill out some paperwork, set up your tents, and get a picture taken for your TPC. Second, I need to talk to Xavier about a few….eh….problematic citizens. Third, Angel needs to get a speech ready and memorized by this afternoon for a party to officially make her the mayor of Heaven. And then all of you have to attend a party, your getting a very important guest and I don't want to have to look for all of you." Isabella said, all four of us remained silent and looked from each other at her.

"Uh….Isabella, I don't feel comfortable partying with the animal residents." I said in a hushed voice, as I felt the strange bubbling sensation grow.

"Yeah, they don't seem to like us. Plus the party seems as if it might go on after dark and….I don't feel safe once the sun goes out." Angel added,

"I agree with the mayor, this place may be a small town but if Xavier has gotten the short end of the stick with the residents then I don't want to associate with them." Garnet agreed.

"And I don't like parties, there's……bad things happen at parties." Agatha said, her voice matching my own hushed tone (accept it was monotoned of course). Isabella looked between all of us, from Angel's uncertain expression, to me, and finally to Garnet's and Agatha's slightly changing expression.

"Kids, I'll be fine. Parties mean cookies, cake, music, games! You like all of that don't you?" Isabella said her voice sounding desperate, we all looked between one another waiting tensely for someone to speak first.

"Umm….I guess….dancing is cool." Garnet said,

"I like cake." Angel stated.

"Music…..is alright." Agatha said,

"I like games." I muttered.

"Good! Now let's get started we only have a few hours until the party!" Isabella said, and she led the four of us to the town hall. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pocket. But my eye's widened slowly as I felt my heart pound and I broke put into a cold sweat. I couldn't find the crumpled piece of paper! I let out a soft whimper as I went through my pockets again.

And my mind raced going through where I could left the piece of paper. And then it dawned on me and my blood ran cold.

The paper had to be in the basket.


	6. Project Malachite

**_/Garnet's POV/_**

Isabella was leading me, Xavier, Angel, and Agatha to the town hall. I looked around as I saw a few villagers pass by, including a gold cat and a purple squirrel talking about something and pointing to Xavier. I felt something bubble in me as I looked at the two, whatever they we're planning of they we're intending to hurt an innocent person I'd beat em' to a pulp. I looked at Angel who was dragging her feet, her mind still waking up. I looked behind me to Agatha, the girl was completely silent even her footsteps as she had her head aimed at the ground.

And finally my eye's landed on Xavier, the boys chest was rising and falling quickly as I could faintly hear quiet whimpers. Whatever is going on, I don't like it. We had finally got to the town hall as Isabella opened the door and we all walked in. I sat in one of the chairs right in front of what I could only guess was Isabella's desk. Agatha followed and sat down somehow still not making a sound, Xavier leaned against the wall and Angel sat at her own desk in the back.

"Fill these out." Isabella said, as she pulled out some paperwork from a file cabinet. She handed Agatha and I the paperwork, a pen, and a lollipop. Isabella then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"Miss. Chrysanthemum, I need you to memorize this." Isabella said handing me the slip of paper to Angel.

"Are you su—" Angel said, only for Isabella to shock all of us by pulling out a tree sapling. The tree sapling had cherry blossom petals in place of the normal green leaves.

"To commemorate the event you will be planting this tree in the plaza square." Isabelle said, she then placed the tree on top of Angel's desk.

"Now Xavier, let's talk outside." Isabella said, as I saw her pull out a notepad from her desk drawer. I locked eye's with Xavier I saw how puffy and red his eye's we're. I decided not to say anything though as Isabella led him outside, as soon as they we're gone Agatha and I got to work.

I had just finished the paperwork as I set it on Isabella's desk, I rubbed my eye's and looked over to Agatha who was just sitting with her arms crossed as she sucked on a lollipop.

"How long have you been done?" I said,

"An hour." Agatha replied her voice very monotoned and soft. I looked over to Angel who looked like she was ready to die. She slammed her head on the desk causing the slip of paper to blow off her desk.

"Oh, Paavo shoot me I'm so bored!" Angel said, in an over exaggerated manner. I felt something bubble in me, but that soon died when the door opened. We all turned to see Isabella who had a furious look on her face jotting down notes like a crazy person. I looked outside and saw that Xavier was sitting on the nearest stump covering his eye's.

"Hey…uhh…Isabella, were all done and Angel looked like she's going to die from boredom. Can we leave? We'll be back on time." I said, Isabella ran a paw through her hair as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, but the ceremony starts in forty minutes." Isabella said, Angel ran outside while Agatha got up and walked outside. I put my lollipop in my pocket and followed the others. When I got out there I saw Angel giving Xavier a hug, the poor thing was shaking like a leaf.

"I-It's fine." Angel said,

"N-No. It's all over, I'm finished." Xavier said. I looked over to Agatha who shrugged not knowing what they we're taking about. I suddenly remembered that purple squirrel and gold cat. I gritted my teeth together,

 _'I knew those two we're involved.'_ I thought. I balled my hands into fists and marched right past Xavier, Angel, and Agatha.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked, I looked at her through the corner of my eyes.

"I'm off to find a gold cat and a purple squirrel. There the one's that wronged Xavier, I know it." I said, Xavier whimpered even more as his voice hicked.

"What are you going to do?" Agatha said,

"I'm going to beat that purple squirrel and gold cat." I replied.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me." Xavier said,

"Doesn't matter if I know you or not. Their hurting you or at least planning to and that's not right." I said.

"I don't know if you should do that…..we could get in trouble." Angel said,

"No, I will get in trouble. You all just try and keep Xavier's mind off of things. I got this." I said. And without a single word I walked over ready to track down some jerks.

"I still can't believe it." I heard an obnoxious voice say,

"I know but this is obviously from some hospital paperwork. It's hilarious! I have an idea, we get Xavier into a drinking contest and we stop him from using the bathroom the entire night. Then when he wets himself we expose him in front of the whole town." A male's voice echoed. I felt a bubbling burning sensation in my chest as I heard them planning. What kind of sicko plans to humiliate a person who has done no wrong.

"Ha! That's good, I don't see why Isabella insists on being nice with those hairless apes!" The obnoxious female sounded again, I growled and before I could stop myself I punched out at the voice. I landed on the ground, my fist brought up for a fight.

"I'm sorry, do you mind repeating that?" I said, I felt that burning sensation spread through body as really did feel like beating the two. I looked around and saw that the gold cat was knocked out on the ground as her left eye was becoming swollen.

 _'What a lightweight.'_ I thought, I then looked over and my eye's locked with the purple squirrel. The squirrel actually looked afraid, I chuckled and gave a smirk as I cracked my knuckles. I walked over to the squirrel who held a scrap of paper in his left hand. I snatched the paper from him and threw it into the hole of one of the trees. The squirrel snapped out of his fear, he then charged for me and took me for a huge surprise when he jumped up my shirt.

I felt the squirrel put each of his scrawny paws on my breasts, he popped his head from out from my shirt hole with an evil grin. I yelped, actually was surprised for a minute. I then came back to my senses and pulled on his tail but he dug his claws into my breasts and the sheer pain caused me to let go. He tried to scratch at my throat but he only got my cheeks and my shoulder.

"Give it back!" He said, as he now was holding a paw to my throat with his claws bared.

"Not on your life." I hissed. I then punched him and while he was dazed I grabbed him by his tail, pulled him from my shirt, twirled him in the sky, and slammed him on the ground. I stood over the squirrel as he vomited on the ground. I then put my foot on his chest, both hands on my hips.

"Now, listen very closely. You will apologize to Xavier and you will stop treating us like second-class citizens! We have the right to be here and if anything you deserve to be skinned alive. And you will not tell anyone about this, understand?" I said, the squirrel nodded and I removed my foot. I then gave him a kicked to the ribs before going back to the tree, taking the scrap of paper, and walking away. I made my way to main street as I looked up in the sky and saw the sun was beginning to set. I looked at the paper, and I bit my lip.

 _'Don't do it Garnet. It's none of your business.'_ I thought, but that lasted for about three seconds as I uncrumpled the paper.

 _Health problems: Xavier's bladder is very small and thus it can't hold nearly as much liquids as the average male can. The boy will often wet the bed at night even if he uses the restroom beforehand. Also Xavier appears to suffer from slight urinary incontinence however it doesn't often show. The incontinence only shows itself whenever Xavier is performing activities or is put under extreme stress or pain. (I.e.: fighting, dancing, emotional worry or distress, getting hit or beaten, etc.) Xavier appears to be aware of this as when he's put under these situations he will almost always cover and apply pressure on his privates._

By the time I was done reading I felt a dull throb in my chest, I knew it wasn't my heart and it wasn't like the bubbling but the thing felt so familiar. But I quickly shook it off as I walked up the stairs to main street. As soon as I got up the stairs I looked around and saw Xavier sitting on a bench left part of the street. The boy had his legs crossed tightly as his arms we're crossed as well, he looked a bit jittery as I saw could tell he was biting his lip.

I walked over and the boy jumped from his seat squirming slightly.

"Oh thank the lord your back! Li-Listen I pro-promised Angel I-I'd wait for her and Agatha. Bu-But I-I kinda need a bit of a break persay, can ya keep watch for her?" Xavier said, I could easily pick up the desperation in his voice.

"Sure thing." I said,

"Thanks!" Xavier said. He then ran off into the nearest building, I again felt that thud but I shook it off once more as I sat on the bench. I surveyed the area for a moment but soon after I heard the sound of a bell as both doors opened to a shop called Able Sisters. I saw Agatha and Angel walk out with three hedgehogs. The first one had purple fur, her eyes we're black and she wore light blue eyeshadow.

She wore a black dress with a white shirt underneath it. Her scarf was light orange gingham color. The second hedgehog had brown fur with pink freckles and sad, shy eyes. She looked very tired as she wore a candy gingham apron and had a head full of large, spiky bristles. And finally the third hedgehog had blue fur with brown-orange cheeks and black eyes, eyebrows, and nose.

She wore a white and green gingham apron and also had a head full of large, spiky bristles. Agatha was wearing a pastel pink dress and white dress that had so many bows and silver much silver glitter that it made her look like the world's largest cupcake. (Seriously what kind of self-respecting girl where's stuff like that!?) Agatha's hair was also put into a long ponytail, she had a floral designed coin purse with a white leather strap in her hands.

Agatha was talking it up like it was her last day alive, Angel on the other hand was slowly backing away from the group. Angel's hair was now in long dreadlocks as pastel pink eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick had been applied to her face. The mayor now was in frilly long light pink dress that dragged against the ground. The only thing that didn't match with what she had was her purse, her purse was a lot bigger then Agatha's as it looked to be a shaped like a doctor's bag. The purse was draped around her arm as it was a tan-ginger color.

When she saw me she smiled as ran over almost tripping over her dress.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Angel asked,

"It went……let's just say it went." I said as I felt something bubbling in me again. My mind wandering to when that purple squirrel set up camp in my shirt.

"Hey….where's Xavier?" Angel asked, I opened my mouth but the door to the nearest store opened and out came Xavier.

"There you are! What we're you doing in there?" Angel asked,

"Sorry, I kinda neede—WHOA! You look awesome!" Xavier said. Angel's cheeks went red at that statement and she giggled looking down at her dress.

"Thanks." She said, "Anyway, we should get back to the town hall we have twenty minutes."

"Alright, but quick question, how did you and Agatha get into all of that?" I said, motioning at the dresses they we're wearing.

"Agatha buttered them up. And I got dragged into it, it was like a clothing-filled fate of doom!" Angel said, Xavier ended up snickering at that comment. Angel picked up on this and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't laugh at my pain. Now let's go, Agatha! Chop-chop!" Angel said, Agatha groaned and she came over after saying goodbye to the hedgehogs. We then started walking off to the town hall and I noticed Xavier visibly was dragging behind the pack. I looked at the paper and fell back as well, Xavier looked away from me as I handed the paper to him. He took it and this time he tore the paper up into bits and threw it into a nearby puddle. Once Xavier did that he let out a sigh of relief, he looked over to me giving me a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much." He whispered, I honestly wanted to end it there but I knew a few things needed to be said. I put a hand on Xavier's shoulder,

"Look, why didn't you just tell us what was on the paper?" I said. Xavier's pupils dilated back and he looked at his shoes,

"I-I was too afraid and embarrassed." He said. I shook my head,

"Xavier, no one is perfect. And if you would've told Angel or Isabella then they could've dealt with it." I said. Xavier's gaze flickered over to Angel who was currently checking out her purse.

"I just didn't want anyone to know." Xavier said,

"Well some people do know, but now that cat and purple squirrel doesn't have anything to back up their lip." I said. Xavier didn't respond instead his face began to turn red as he stifled his whimpers.

"Xavier?" I said, as I felt another throb in my chest except this time it was much more powerful.

"You don't get it." Xavier said, "I knew you wouldn't. It doesn't matter that the paper got out, it matters that three people know about my problem. I didn't want anyone to know cause it's sensitive for me. I feel as if everyone knows had is judging me." I blinked and looked at Angel and Agatha who we're still cooped up with their own things. I then brought Xavier into a hug and he gasped.

"Xavier you may not be able to fight for your honor, but I'll fight for you. If those two even try to start rumors I will throw them in a sack and hurl it into the ocean. I may not say this often but I'm gonna make this crystal clear. Nobody messes with another person on my watch, especially my friend's." I said, and finally Xavier hugged me back and we both separated.

"Thank you." Xavier said,

"Just don't go telling anyone." I said, Xavier chuckled but he gave a understanding nod.

The ceremony had went off with a hitch as Angel had held the tree carefully and said her speech.

"Tha-Thank you a-all for….e-every-everything……I-I'll tr-try me best to…make He-Heaven flourish. Tha-Thank you, thank you everyone." Angel stammered, she put the tree in the center of the plaza and made sure to bury the tree good. Almost all the animals clapped for her, that is except for the gold cat and the purple squirrel. The cat wore a pair of sunglasses as she had her arms crossing glaring at Angel. The plaza was quickly set up as tables we're placed, food and drinks we're set up, and music was brought out even a D.J. showed up! His name was K.K. Slider and he brought an entire D.J. set, he was a white dog, tall, and he had black eye's, bushy eyebrows, and a black nose.

I started dancing a little, Angel just stood by all the food (specifically the sweets), Xavier sat in a chair near Angel and refrained from drinking anything. And Agatha stayed away from the party leaning against a tree as she tapped her foot to the beat of the music. The fun ended though when an axolotl came to me wearing a suit he had Angel, Xavier, and Agatha with him.

"Hey Miss. Gills, I'm Dr. Shrunk. Follow me, I'm the guest Isabella told you about." Dr. Shrunk said, I raised an eyebrow but I followed him along with the other's. We walked onto main street and we saw a new shop was open right by Nook Homes. The shop was at the end of an alleyway and a neon sign shined reading: Club LOL. I looked around and saw the other shops we're closed as the owners of them we're enjoying the party. Xavier and Angel both had a look of fear on their faces, Agatha just looked over to me we all watched Dr. Shrunk carefully as he walked down the steps and pulled out a key.

The axolotl effortlessly opened the door and held it for us, Angel gulped and walked inside. Xavier was clutching his privates as he followed after, Agatha looked around as she daintily (and silently) walked in the shop. I eye'd Dr. Shrunk as I walked inside, when I got in I saw there was a stage that had a laptop on it. But what really got my attention was that Xavier, Angel, and Agatha we're all sitting on stools right in front of the stage.

"Hey! What did you do!?" I said, but I suddenly felt something slam on my head I couldn't even let out a scream ad everything went black.

*

 _"This experiment will bring humanity to a whole new level!" A woman's voice said,_

 _"They tricked us!" Xavier's voice echoed._

 _"The experiment will require surgery and it might cause some body malfunctions." A male's voice said,_

 _"Everything is a lie!" Angel's voice cried out._

 _"How can they do this to us!? Why are they so cruel!?" Agatha's voice shrieked,_

 _"It appears the experiment has greatly affected the limbic system and hippocampus." A female's voice was heard._

 _"I WANT IT OUT! I WANT IT OUT! I WANT IT OUT!" Agatha's voice came again,_

 _"We'll need children from the age of five to seventeen from every state, country, and town." A male's voice said._

 _"What are they doing to us?" Xavier's voice whispered,_

 _"Did you really think no side effects would occur from this? But don't fret, her death will help us strive forward." A female's voice coldly replied._

 _"The experiment is….Project Malachite." The females voice echoed again, as a slight giggle came after it._

*

I rose up gasping for air as I tried to stop my heart from beating out of my chest. I looked around as I saw I was in a yellow tent, I looked to see I had been sleeping on a bed. My eye's landed on a small purple book that was right by my bed. Gold text was scrawled across the cover it read: Emotions Encyclopedia. I picked up the book and opened it breathing in and out.

The first page was white as it had gold text that read: This book belongs to the property of: Garnet Rosemary Gills. I turned the next page and read:

 ** _Unlocked Emotions_**

 ** _•Anger_**

I turned the to the next page and read it as well:

 _Welcome to your Emotions Encyclopedia! This wondrous book will teach you all about emotions (obviously). It will be updated everytime you go and see the outstanding Dr. Shrunk! And he will help you slowly yet surly unlock all your emotions! If your reading this then you have just met Dr. Shrunk not too long ago! When you first start you will be able to unlock there base emotions: happiness, fear, shame, and anger._

 _When you start to unlock these base emotions you will feel a bubbling sensation. However, if you want to unlock other emotions go see Dr. Shrunk. If your having nightmares, seeing or hearing things you've never heard or see, feel a thumping sensation in your chest, or have headaches during your first month then report to Dr. Shrunk immediately! Enjoy your Emotions Encyclopedia! And be careful!_

 _Signed~_

 _Dr. Shrunk_

I raised an eyebrow and turned the page and read the next section.

 ** _Anger_**

 _Anger or wrath is an intense emotional response. It is an emotion that involves a strong uncomfortable and hostile response to a perceived provocation, hurt or threat. Anger can occur when an animal feels their personal boundaries are being or are going to be violated. Some have a learned tendency to react to anger through retaliation as a way of coping. Anger is an emotional reaction that impacts the body._

 _An individual experiencing anger will also experience physical conditions, such as increased heart rate, elevated blood pressure, and increased levels of adrenaline and noradrenaline. Some view anger as an emotion which triggers part of the fight or flight brain response. Anger is used as a protective mechanism to cover up fear, hurt or sadness. Anger becomes the predominant feeling behaviorally, cognitively, and physiologically when an individual makes the conscious choice to take action to immediately stop the threatening behavior of another outside force. Anger can have many physical and mental consequences._

 _The external expression of anger can be found in facial expressions, body language, physiological responses, and at times public acts of aggression. Some animals, for example, make loud sounds, attempt to look physically larger, bare their teeth, and stare. The behaviors associated with anger are designed to warn aggressors to stop their threatening behavior. Rarely does a physical altercation occur without the prior expression of anger by at least one of the participants. While most of those who experience anger explain its arousal as a result of "what has happened to them," psychologists point out that an angry individual can very well be mistaken because anger causes a loss in self-monitoring capacity and objective observability._

 _Modern psychologists view anger as a primary, natural, and mature emotion experienced by virtually all creatures at times, and as something that has functional value for survival. Anger is seen as a supportive mechanism to show a person that something is wrong and requires changing. Anger can mobilize psychological resources for corrective action. Uncontrolled anger can, however, negatively affect personal or social well-being and impact negatively on those around them. It is equally challenging to be around an angry person and the impact can also cause psychological/emotional trauma if not dealt with._

 _While many philosophers and writers have warned against the spontaneous and uncontrolled fits of anger, there has been disagreement over the intrinsic value of anger. The issue of dealing with anger has been written about since the times of the earliest philosophers, but modern psychologists, in contrast to earlier writers, have also pointed out the possible harmful effects of suppressing anger. Displays of anger can be used as a manipulation strategy for social influence._

I skimmed through the other pages but they we're completely blank. I closed the book and held it to my chest tightly, as if it was my lifeline. My mind began to turn trying to figure out what had happened last night. But I drew a blank, all I could remember up to was Angel doing her speech everything after that was a complete blank. My mind then started to drift to the dream I had, I suddenly felt cold as sweat ran down my brow.

 _' **Project Malachite.** '_ The voice rang through my head, I suddenly let go of the book and felt at my forehead. I wasn't sure why I did that but I felt like I needed to…like I needed to be reassured of something. Suddenly though a voice shattered my rain of thought.

"Garnet!" I jumped and looked just in time to see Agatha, Xavier, and Angel come in. They all looked a bit frazzled as they all held the same looking purple book in their hands. I didn't even need to ask why they we're here, I wordlessly got up with my book and followed all of them outside.


	7. Gathering Intel

**Author's Note: Im baaaaack and I have a brand new, extra long chapter! So I hope you enjoy it! It took me a week to write! Now enjoy!**

*

 ** _/Agatha's POV/_**

Angel, Garnet, Xavier, and I all walked in silence to the town hall as dark storm clouds formed in the sky. I sniffed and it smelled like it was really going to storm I held up my Emotions Encyclopedia and skimmed through it. Every page was blank (minus the introduction page of course). I watched as Angel opened the door as she wore a scared expression. Xavier wore the same look as well while Garnet had a slightly annoyed look, her arms crossed, using one hand to hold the book and the other hand to dig her nails into her flesh.

Xavier walked in skimming though his Emotions Encyclopedia I could make out the boy had unlocked happiness, anger, fear, and shame. Garnet walked in as her left arm was now bleeding from her nails, but either she didn't notice or didn't care. I walked in with my same blank expression, I have to admit I felt a bit smug watching the others. There emotions we're as plain as day, I find that emotions are like a prison. If you get overemotional then they take hold and chain you down as you fall into the inky depths of insanity.

But that's just my opinion, I walked into the building and sat in the same chair as yesterday. Garnet sat in the same chair she sat in the other day as well, I saw Xavier lean against the wall. And I used this time to take a look at the clock seeing it was 5:43 in the morning. I then hard the door shut and we all watched Angel walk in.

"Okay….so how about we start this off by telling each other the freaky dreams we had and branch out from their." She said, sitting in the nearest chair closet to Xavier. The boy flinched in response his cheeks flaring. Garnet shook her head knowing as well as I did that Angel was trying to get Xavier to open up first. A sweet sentiment, but I knew that Xavier wasn't one to open up about things that made him uncomfortable. If your wondering how I know this, it's because I pay attention.

Finally Garnet spoke and told us about her dream, and as she did her nails dug further into her skin. Angel was quick to notice this as she listened to the story closely while looking for a first-aid kit. Eventually Angel found it and handed the kit to Garnet who reluctantly took it when she finished her tale. I then let out a sigh as I decided that I might as well get mine over with.

"I heard screaming." I said, "I saw flashes of crimson red and I saw shimmering jewels. Finally I saw glowing amber colored eye's with a diamond shaped object above them. The dream was…..unsettling." By the time I was done Angel and Xavier had horrified looks.

"I-I need a minute." Xavier said, he then walked out the front door looking as if he was going to have a breakdown. See, this only proves my point. Emotions are like a prison. Anyway, Angel looked towards the door yearningly as if wondering if Xavier would run off.

"Well….I saw nothing but blood-stained jewels in my dream. That's just about it." She said, as she slowly made her way to the door. But before she could open it Xavier came back in clutching his chest,

"Let me guess, Static and Ankha?" Angel said. Xavier cringed but nodded,

"Ugh, I hate those two. But how do you know about them?" Garnet said in disgust.

"News travels fast around here." Angel simply replied, and Garnet shrugged knowing it was true. Her, Angel, and I then looked at Xavier expectantly. The boy shrank under our gazes,

"Do I have to?" Xavier said.

"Yes, just like your gonna have to tell us what your 'health problem' is. Even I've heard a few odd things." I said, Xavier blushed vibrantly as his eye's widened.

"Come on Xavier, I'll be fine. We're your friends." Garnet said, the boy sighed as he leaned against the front door massaging his forehead.

"Oh my pounding head." Xavier muttered, "Alright, in my dream Static and Ankha was there they looked at me with glowing eye's for what felt like hours. That's all that happened, but it still freaked me out." He then took a few deep breathes avoiding our looks. He opened his mouth to speak again but he soon closed it.

"Alright guys, I think it's best we give him space. You will tell us when your ready right?" Garnet said. Xavier nodded,

"Okay." Angel replied.

"Alright, now that that's done we need to think of a plan. First thing's first, we need to know what these dreams mean. Or what their trying to tell us." Garnet said, I then put my Emotions Encyclopedia in my purse. Having a feeling I needed to put it away,

"Well just great we'll just have to wait what, forever, until a deus ex machina appears out of the blue?" Xavier said. But suddenly, as if by fate, the town hall door opened and Xavier hit the ground and looked up to see Isabella.

"Kids, what are you doing here?" The beagle said holding a letter, Xavier blushed madly and got up dusting himself off.

"Shut up." The boy said shooting us glances,

"Hey Isabella, what's with the letter?" Angel said and I rolled my eyes that girl just couldn't mind her own business. But….I'm not one to talk if I'm being frank,

"Oh! It's two free expense paid spa tickets with our former mayor on Tortimer Island. I just got them in my mail box, I'm sorry he didn't send more but I haven't had time to tell Tortimer about Agatha or Garnet." Isabella said she then pulled out the two shimmering gold tickets.

"A spa! Well I'm gonna have to decline, I don't like strangers getting…..touchy with me." Angel said, as I noted that blush was creeping on her face.

"I don't like anyone evading my personal space." Garnet said, as I saw her hands make her way to her hair.

"Not that I'm speciest, but if those masseuses or other workers are animals I don't want them touching me." Xavier said blush spreading into his face, I blinked. These guys had been handed an opportunity to figure things out with the past mayor….and they weren't taking it?

"I'll go." I said, and everyone looked at me in shock (including Isabella).

"What. I like spas and I'm not prissy little sissies like you who don't want their bubbles popped." I said, as I felt a strange bubbling sensation seeing the others reactions. Xavier snarled indignantly as his face went red in anger and embarrassment. Garnet glared at me before looking out the window, her hands looking for her lower shoulders to dig their nails into. Angel huffed as she attempted to be mad, but it was completely false. I walked up to Isabella, who was viewing us all in worry, and I took a ticket.

I then walked over to my spot and motioned the guys into huddle.

"Look, I know this is out of your comfort zones—" I whispered but I was soon cut off,

"That's an understatement. The only one I allow to get all touchy with me is Xavier and that's it. I can't do this." Angel said.

"Well if that's the case then we need to make the practical decision. If Angel and I stay here then with Angel's job and my smarts we can find more information in here. If you and Xavier go them y'all can use your silver-tongues to sweet talk that retired mayor." Garnet said,

"Silver tongues?" Xavier said visibly flattered.

"Hu-Huh?" I said as I felt another bubbling sensation as I suddenly felt my cheeks grow warm, I didn't like this feeling. Why didn't I like it!? I shook off the feeling and gulped down what I could, I looked over just in time to see Xavier snap out of his flattered daze.

"Wa-Wait! I can't get touched by animals, I'm too jittery around them. What if something happens?" Xavier said, I saw Angel look over to the boy.

"Look Xav-y as much as I really don't want you to go off to a possibly uncharted island to see who knows what. I think I'll be for a greater good. Pwease, do it for me." The mayor said as she batted her eyelashes, Xavier bit his lip but as his face turned into a tomato we knew what he was going to say.

"Okay, Angel Cakes, only for you." Xavier said, I rolled my eye's while I swore I could hear a small snicker from Garnet.

"Alright then, it's settled. Now go over their and get that golden ticket boy." Garnet said, Xavier grumbled and we broke off the boy then walked over to Isabella and with a fleeting look he took the ticket. He then walked back over and stuffed it in his pocket,

"When are they supposed to go anyway?" Angel asked.

"Well he did say ASAP, but there is a storm coming so sailing may not be wise." Isabella said,

"Actually, the storm should be coming in twenty and massages at least take ninety to one twenty hundred minutes at least. And since I'm gonna milk this cow for what it's worth I'm gonna try everything. This will give us time to bond with the former mayor and wait out the storm back home. So as long as we run to the doc and take our time there we should be good." I said, and everyone looked at me in shock again. And I again felt that bubbling once more, I swallowed it back down but this time it was a bit harder.

"So in translation……now?" Garnet said,

"Awww! No one said there'd be math!" Angel complained.

"Yes, and get used to it. It'll be with you your whole life." I said, I then took Xavier by the hand and dragged him out the building.

"The boat is right by the beach doc! Please be safe!" Isabella said watching us go with a deepening worried expression,

"We will! Pick up your feet Xavier!" I said.

"Avenge me!" Xavier cried out. It was then the town hall door shut and I continued to drag a bawling Xavier to the doc.

*

Xavier and I sat on the front seat of Kapp'n's rickety boat, he was a green sea turtle. His belly was white he had a bald spot on the top of his head with triangle hair strands around the edges. He had a green shell on his back and finally he wore a blue vest and a pair of grey shorts. When we showed Kapp'n the gold tickets he nodded and started up the boat. And as we rode away from town Kapp'n began to sing but Xavier and I both chose to ignore it.

"I don't like this." Xavier said,

"You worry too much." I replied.

"How can I not worry!? I've already had bad experiences with animals and I don't want another one." Xavier said, I shook my head.

"You can't let one bad experience define you. Try to remain cool and relaxed." I said,

"I can't, I haven't been able to stay calm since I unlocked fear. Plus my headaches have only gotten worse." Xavier replied.

"Well then maybe this spa day will get you to relax again. You need to learn to be calm." I said, Xavier gave me a sideways glance before sighing and looking away.

"Easy for the person who doesn't even know how to feel." He muttered, I huffed and looked away from Xavier.

"I find that is a benefit. Emotions are a prison." I replied, Xavier shot me a stunned glance before deciding that his shoes we're much more interesting. I then used the (relative) silence to watch as the clouds in the sky became fewer and fewer as we went further from the town. I looked around and saw the fish jumping from the water.

"Alright youngings, time to get off." Kapp'n said, I then felt the boat stop and I looked up just in time to see Xavier jump onto the dock. I sighed and got up making sure to place my feet carefully on the dock.

"Thanks." I said, I then walked right past Xavier and kept going. I know it may seem a little rude but at the time I found it necessary to keep our distance. Xavier seemed to agree with me as he lagged behind rubbing his forehead as he hissed in pain. I raised an eyebrow at that but I chose to ignore it, headaches we're nothing to be concerned about. I decided to look around as the dock led to a nice hut building.

I walked in the building and I saw a desk that had a turtle behind it, the desk name plate read: Leilani. I looked over to the right and saw an elderly turtle reading a newspaper as she had a sold out sign on a long blanket by her. And finally as Xavier and I walked out I saw a young turtle on a blanket humming along as she played with some dolls. I noticed that the three of them stole glances to me when they thought I wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes if they wanted to stare, then stare, it's not like I care.

But as I left the building I felt my body relax despite the fact I hadn't even been worried. And no I was not tense or stressed out, I'm fine. Anyway, I walked out the building and onto the sand and looked up to see the cloud-free sky. But as I trained my eyesight down I was…..impressed to say the least. The island was huge.

Animals of all shapes, sizes, genders, and species we're all walking around the island. I saw that the place appeared to have nail solons, spa's, shops, plenty of things to get people to relax. I smiled, for some reason this kind of atmosphere felt….right to me. I looked behind me and saw Xavier was now sticking close by me. He groaned putting a hand to his forehead.

I would've brushed it off as nothing but as I saw a vain thump from his forehead I grew concerned.

"Are you okay?" I said, Xavier looked over to me as he looked as if he was trying really hard not to fall down.

"No. My nerves are shot, my head is pounding, and I think I need to lie down." Xavier replied, I was about to say something but suddenly someone came into my line of view that hot my attention. I saw an elderly tortoise, his skin was yellow, and he had a long white goatee sticking out of his chin. His shell was green with blue spots on it, he wore a green bowtie on his chest. He wore black round glasses on his face. He's also held a brown cane keeping himself up.

He also wore gray shorts and a loose-fitting red tropical flower shirt. He gained a smile as he saw us,

"Hey there, whippersnappers!" He said, "I'm Tortimer!" Xavier took a few steps back from Tortimer while I simply waved.

"You must be the young lad Isabella wrote me about, and you must be the little miss Isabella said she'd be gettin'. Well come on, we have to make a quick stop before we go to the spa." Tortimer said,

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I've got to make a few phone calls and I need to get something to fix the lads headache." Tortimer said,

"Ho-How did you know I—" Xavier said.

"I can tell especially with that vain thumping in your forehead." Tortimer said, and in response Xavier groaned.

"Whatever, just please make it stop." He muttered, and I looked between Tortimer and Xavier.

And just like that I knew that tortoise had answers.

 ** _/Angel's POV/_**

"The boat is right by the beach doc! Please be safe!" Isabella said watching us go with a deepening worried expression,

"We will! Pick up your feet Xavier!" Agatha said as I couldn't help but worry over my friend.

"Avenge me!" Xavier cried out. And I put a hand to my chest wondering if he'd really die, but before I could make a quick swap town hall door shut. And I could hear the muffled bawling of Xavier as he tried to fight off Agatha. I frowned but Garnet put a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine." Garnet said, but that did little to reassure me. Suddenly though we both heard Isabella clear her throat,

"Anyway, a storm is coming and you both should really head home." The beagle said.

"Oh wow thanks for the concern! There is nothing safer in a thunderstorm then a flimsy, cloth tent!" Garnet said, and I almost chuckled at her sarcasm. But I couldn't help but keep worrying about Xavier. Isabella's cheeks went red,

"Well I can't let you stay here." She muttered.

"Why not? I mean she is the mayor." Garnet said motioning over to me, I blushed and gave a shrug.

"I don't know, maybe you two should come to my place." Isabella said,

"Nonsense we'll be fine!" Garnet argued as I could tell she was getting a bit annoyed. I watched as Isabella thought it over,

"I'm sorry but no. Come on it won't hurt." Isabella said, as she pulled out an umbrella and opened it. Garnet opened her mouth on reflex, but as if a sudden thought struck her she closed it again. She then followed Isabella and I went along as my friend/secretary turned off the town hall lights. When the door shut Isabella stopped the lock the door for a moment and we we're on our way. I felt fear grip my heart as I saw the jet black clouds above me.

I shivered and huddled underneath Isabella's umbrella, Garnet didn't seem to mind the cold though as cold raindrops hit her and she didn't even flinch. I looked around the town and I saw houses with dim lights on as the chimneys puffed out clouds of smoke. I overheard thunder rumble as I felt Xavier enter my mind again.

 _'What if Xavier's boat crashed and sinked!?'_ I thought, but I soon felt Garnet put her hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, he out rode the storm remember?" Garnet whispered, I simply shrugged as I stopped in tune with Isabella. I looked up and saw that Isabella's house was a two story as it was painted a maple brown. The roof was a caramel ran, Isabella unlocked the front door and all three of us walked inside. The yellow beagle shut the door and a dim light filled the room. I saw that a fire was burning in the fireplace as I could make out the living room.

The living room had a crimson red couch and a yellow recliner as the rug was the colors of fall. A doorway was right by the couch and I could tell it lead to the kitchen. I looked around and saw that to the left a flight is stairs was present.

"Alright, you two just stay in the living room and make yourselves comfy." Isabella said, and I nervously walked over to the fireplace and sat by the fire. Garnet shrugged, looking around, as she sat in the recliner closest to the fireplace.

"So, do you two like eggs or—" Isabella said, but a phones jingling was soon heard. And the yellow beagle walked into the kitchen and took the phone off the hook in the kitchen. Garnet immediately took entrance,

"Now stay quiet, we need to hear this." She whispered. And I nodded feeling my curiosity spike,

"Hello?" Isabella said. Garnet and I listened closely and we heard what sounded to be an elders voice.

"Really? Is he okay?" Isabella said, I looked over to Garnet wondering if it was about Xavier.

"Chillax." Garnet mouthed,

"Oh good, your always so nice to the newcomers. I was talking to my sister from two towns over and her little Ashley still treasures hers." Isabella said. Garnet and I both heard more muffled ramblings.

"Okay, to be honest I've been starting to worry about him. Try to make animals seem like the most holy creatures ever. And suggest Xavier the abdominal massage, I doubt he'll take it but it's worth a shot." Isabella said, I felt my anxiety grow.

"Xavier's hurt!" I whispered,

"Shhhh!" Garnet corrected. I went silent knowing she was right,

"Alright goodbye." Isabella said. And I watched as Garnet groaned and hit her head against the chair, I smirked slightly finding the older girls frustration amusing. But we both quickly got into more casual positions when we heard Isabella coming back.

"Sorry for the holdup. So what do you both want for breakfast?" Isabella said,

"Thick oatmeal. Peanut butter, cinnamon, and honey mixed it. And to repeat I want it thick, I don't want soup." Garnet said staring at the fire,

"Chocolate chip pancakes please." I said. Isabella let out a slightly exasperated sigh and Garnet and I watched as she disappeared into the kitchen.

 ** _/Agatha's POV/_**

Xavier, Tortimer, and I had just gotten to Tortimer's hut. By this time the elderly turtle was now keeping Xavier up and steady. The elderly turtle had a hand on the boy's back as he led Xavier to a plush bean bag chair. Xavier sat down as I could clearly see a vain popping from his forehead. The boy put a hand to his throbbing vain as Tortimer walked over to a closed weave basket.

I looked around and saw that the walls we're a wheat tan. The living room had a couch and a weave chair with a pillow on the seat. And finally of course there was the bean bag chair with Xavier sitting in it, looking real out of it. I sat in the weave chair and watched as Tortimer came over to Xavier with a cute pink elephant stress doll. Xavier looked up with a confused expression,

"What's that for?" He said.

"Just something to calm you down when your stressed out." Tortimer, Xavier cringed and looked at the doll.

"It's pink." He said,

"I'll help with stress. Think of it as a stress doll." Tortimer said. Xavier looked at it again, but I guess the boy couldn't say no to the elder's offer. He took the stress doll and gave it a squeeze, much to the happiness of Tortimer. The elderly turtle then walked off into the kitchen and after a few minutes and a beep of the microwave Tortimer came back with a cup of tea. Xavier raised an eyebrow,

"Don't worry this will cure your headache." Tortimer said. Xavier sighed as he hesitantly took the cup and drank the tea. I watched in curiosity as I saw Xavier's eye's flash a deep blue before going back to their normal purple. But before I could question it the turtle spoke.

"Now just relax, and make yourself comfy. I need to make a few calls." Tortimer said, he then walked over to the kitchen and answered it. I looked over to Xavier and saw that the vain was no longer visible and that he finally looked calm after drinking the tea.

 _'What was in that tea?'_ I thought, but I soon heard Tortimer on the phone.

"Hi Isabella." Tortimer said, Xavier and I shared looks. That couldn't be our Isabella….could it? "I just wanted to tell you I got Xavier and Agatha safe and sound. Xavier had a headache but I took care of it." Xavier and I both heard a muffled voice as we strained to hear,

"Yeah Xavier is fine. Gave him a stress doll too." Tortimer said. Isabella's muffled voice came again and it caused Tortimer to chuckled with rose pink cheeks.

"Thanks Isabella, but it's nothing the darling little things get sweeter every generation." Tortimer said, Xavier blushed while I felt that bubbling feeling return. I swallowed it down hitting my chest to make the feeling stop. Why does this keep happening to me? Anyway, the muffled voice came through the phone and Xavier and I could both hear Tortimer mutter something in thought.

"I'll try, I just hate it how well hateful animals have become these days. Tell the ones who are causing trouble that Mayor Tortimer is coming to have a talk with them." The elderly turtle finally said, Xavier blushed even redder and gave his stress doll a squeeze taking in deep breathes. The call was then ended as I heard Tortimer put the phone back on the hook. Xavier and I looked at each other,

"What happened is none of your business." The boy muttered before looking away. I shook my head at Xavier's (slight) hostility, it's not like I cared anyway. Suddenly Xavier and I both heard the sound of dialing and we both went silent wanting to hear more.

"Hey Shrunk." Tortimer said, Xavier's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates. I, on the other hand, tip-toed over to the entrance of the kitchen door and put my ear against it. Xavier gave me a cautions look but I ignored it,

"No I'll will not send them back." Tortimer said sounding insulted. Dr. Shrunk's muffled voice came from the other end,

"It's just stress, Shrunk, and Xavier has had a lot go through him. Have you been looked passed their files or species? Have you asked Isabella what has happened to them so far? No, of course not! Because you think of them and their kind as nothing but lab rats!" Tortimer said and my eyes narrowed as I felt a small stir of curiosity. I looked over to Xavier who simply shrugged as he squeezed his stress doll a bit more. Obviously he was trying not to get involved and relax like Tortimer had said.

"I know your trying to get better. And I know your only doing things cause it seems to work. But remember, it's just stress. It's why I schedule these spa days for every one of their kind and give them stress dolls if needed. All you have to do is keep them calm during their first month. Now, I already got an idea for Angel and Garnet. The town: Floral Smiles. It's another great place to unwind." Tortimer said, the muffled voice came back sounding a bit softer.

"I know your sorry, and I forgive you. Just try to spend more time with their kind, you can go with Garnet and Angel on the trip I'll be sending the train tickets soon. Goodbye." Tortimer said, I then heard the turtle put the phone on the hook once more. I was quick to sit back in the same chair I had been sitting in before. And just as I got myself comfortable the door opened and Tortimer cane out with a gentle smile.

"Alright, now we can go to the spa." Tortimer said, I felt that strange bubbling sensation grow and threaten to break free but I soon swallowed it back down again! Seriously this bubbling thing is getting so annoying! Anyway, I nodded while Xavier sank deeper into the bean bag chair.

"Can I stay here?" Xavier said his cheeks flushing as he squeezed his stress doll once again, I rolled my eye's but Tortimer gave me a stern look in response.

"Now, now, there's no reason to be like that. Everyone gets cold feet from time to time." The elderly turtle said, and I felt that bubbling sensation return ten fold. I swallowed that feeling again but I could feel it clawing at the insides of my throat, wanting to be free. It felt…..weird being scolded. Not in a bad way or anything…..it just felt normal….but that can't be it I mean who would be around all the time to scold me? No one would do that, I was probably just being silly.

Anywho, Tortimer then walked over to Xavier and helped him up.

"Yes sonny, there's no reason to be afraid. The spa is a great place to relax." Tortimer said, "You can always get an abdominal massage." Xavier blushed even redder when he heard the word _'abdomen'_.

"No thanks." He muttered,

"Hmm…..well how about a hot stone massage, they're very relaxing." Tortimer suggested.

"Well…..I….okay." Xavier said accepting his defeat, Tortimer turned to me and I took a few steps back as that bubbling feeling grew when that turtle got near.

"And you little missy, I suggest you try a few body, face, or nail treatments. But you can pick whatever you like, each one is nice and relaxing. Now come along youngin's." Tortimer said, he then led us out the door with Xavier dragging behind.

 ** _/Angel's POV/_**

Isabella came into the living room with our breakfast and as soon as she placed the plate down in front of me I began to eat. I stuffed my face with food until my left cheek filled with food, I then began to chew the pancakes. I looked over to Isabella and Garnet and Isabella who had wide eye's. I tilted my head in confusion, what'd I do? Garnet opened her mouth but closed it as she pushed her oatmeal to the side and walked over to me.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. This poor, poor, uneducated, non-table manner using, sap." Garnet muttered, she then bent down to my level and pushed the food back to the center of my mouth. I yelped in surprise and still have Garnet a confused look. What was she doing? I then tried to move the food to my other cheek but Garnet put a firm hand on the other one.

"Angel, you're a lady." Garnet said,

"So?" I said and the older girl gave me a look to keep my quiet.

"And a lady doesn't eat like an obese man at an eating contest. A) your not supposed to eat on the side of your mouth. B) you eat at the center of your mouth. C) you need to take smaller bites of food. The food is not going to run away. Remember eat like a princess, not like a slob. Got it?" Garnet said, and I blinked as I hesitantly started eating at the center of my mouth. It felt as weird, do people really have to eat like this? Anyway, Garnet had a proud gleam in her eye's as she walked back to her spot and ate her oatmeal neatly. Isabella looked between Garnet and I and she smiled, she then walked back into the kitchen (most likely to fix her own breakfast). And as Garnet and I ate I allowed my mind to wander, but as I did I could hear a faint beat in my head.

It sounded like……music. I didn't question the sudden music in my head as I just decided to listen to it like it was my personal radio. I didn't stop listening to the music that is until I realized I was out of food. I snapped out of it and I saw that there was nothing but a plate with puddles of syrup scattered around. I put the fork back on the plate with a soft clank,

"Hm!" Garnet said. And I looked to see the older girl snapping out of her own fantasy land. She looked to have gotten half-way through her oatmeal. She put her oatmeal to the side as she noted my empty plate.

"I just don't understand how you could eat all of that. I'm stuffed." Garnet said, I felt a swell of pride and gave a simple shrug. Suddenly though thunder rattled the house and lightning struck past the window. And then the lights went out, I let out a gasp as I felt fear course through my veins.

"Oh dear." Garnet and I heard Isabella say, and as I looked around as I could just barley make out Garnet in the dim glow from the fire. Garnet got up and helped me from the floor, we both them heard Isabella come in a three flashlights. Isabella put them in the nearest chair, she then went into her closet and pulled out a couple of raincoats. She walked over and handed us the raincoats,

"Here." Isabella said.

"Where are we going?" Garnet asked,

"Back to the town hall. There's a generator in the basement and I forgot to turn it on. It's why I had come to the town hall in the first place but after running into you four I got distracted. We need to go there and turn it on." Isabella said. I gulped as I looked outside at the weather,

"Wh-Why can't we stay here?" Angel said.

"I'm sorry Mayor Chrysanthemum, but I don't think leaving you both here in the middle of a storm is a good idea." Isabella said, I let out a whimper as I put the raincoat on and picked up a flashlight. Garnet shook her head,

"It's fine Angel." She said. All three of us then left the house and into the storm. Isabella immediately shut her house door as she opened up her umbrella with her flashlight in her pocket. The wind howled as if downpoured mercifully on us. I shivered as I turned my flashlight and made sure to keep close by Garnet. The older girl seemed unfazed as she walked through the storm like it was nothing.

Surprisingly, it didn't take us long to get to the town hall but I was still relieved to get to the door. Isabella unlocked the door and we all walked inside, once we we're in Isabella closed her umbrella and out it to the side. She the pulled out her flashlight and turned it on,

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Just please stay here and don't touch anything while I'm gone." Isabella said and she walked over to my desk and opened a door that was close by it. She then began to walk down stairs, leaving the door open a crack.

"Alright, now we need to hurry and look for any usable intel." Garnet said, and I looked at her utterly dumbfounded.

"Did you plan this?" I said,

"Yep, now let's get going!" Garnet said.

"O-Okay." I said, ignoring the fear and hesitation in my heart. I then walked over to one of the file cabinets and opened one of the drawers. I shone my flashlight all over the files, and I was about to close the drawer but I stopped when I flickered over the name: Garnet. I stood on my tippy-toes and pulled the file out, I then open it and shone the flashlight on it.

 _Name: Garnet Rosemary Gills_

 _Age: 15_

 _Date found: 5/22/2006_

 _Date revived: 7/30/2018_

 _Nurse notes: Garnet, unlike most rescues, has a loud booming voice. The girl is known for explosive fits of anger and is normally good at following orders. Unfortulently, Garnet doesn't always listen when she is determined to do something and when she is caught she'll often expect lashings as punishment. Also Garnet will go silent after getting caught and will expect to be yelled at. It's unknown of where Garnet got this idea of punishment from but I suggest those ideas to be snuffed out. Finally when nervous, anxious, or irritated Garnet will dig her nails into her skin. Again, I have no idea when or why Garnet developed this habit but it needs to be stomped out._

 _Health problems: Garnet has deep cuts and burn on her back. Despite the stitches, every once n' awhile Garnet will need an ice or heat pad put on her back when it starts hurting. Also it appears something went wrong during the removal process as Garnet will cramps in her back after sitting still for too long._

I felt a stab of pity hit my heart as I finished reading the file, I wonder where Garnet got those scars. I then put the file up and shut the door. And just as I was about to open the second drawer I heard something hit the floor. I turned around just in time to see Garnet pick up a really old newspaper. I raised an eyebrow but before I could question Garnet where she got it from dim lights came on overhead.

And Garnet and I looking towards the basement door, we both could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

Isabella was on her way up.

 ** _/Agatha's POV/_**

I wore a white robe tight against my waist as I had asked for the sugar manicure and the rejuvenating mud mask. I sat down in the nearest chair with Tortimer a few feet away from me. Xavier was in a different room getting a massage with all the other animals so it was just me and the old man. I watched as two workers walked over to me, the first one put cucumbers on my eye's and began to cover my face in mud. While the second worker took my left hand gently and filed my nails.

Once the first worker was done I opened my eye's under the cucumbers and began to think of a question to ask the elderly mayor. Finally one came to me,

"So Mr. Tortimer?" I said.

"Yes?" Tortimer replied,

"If you we're the old mayor then why didn't you give your job to Isabella or another animal there?" I said. I heard the elderly tortoise chuckle slightly,

"Well I knew that Angel was coming and when you're the mayor you have to be open-minded. And some animals in the village, if given the authority, would ban your kind or put in a whole bunch of rules discriminating you all. And I didn't want to put anything to risk, so I made Angel the mayor." Tortimer said. I thought about what the tortoise had said, why did he say 'your kind'?

"But how did you know Angel would be the right one for the job? And what do you mean by 'your kind'? Are we a different species?" I asked without thinking, what Tortimer had said had really sparked my interest and I wanted answers.

"Well I read Angel's file of course, and no reason to get yourself with all of that stuff." Tortimer said, that answer displeased me as I felt another bubbling feeling threaten to break out. I quickly swallowed that feeling down though, I needed to focus I had another question to ask.

"Angel has a file?" I said,

"Yes, but so do you. It was from the hospital." Tortimer said and I could quickly pick up the worry in his voice.

"Aren't those confidential? No offense, sir, but why would the hospital give you a file like that?" I asked not even trying to hide the tone my voice held,

"I-It's nothing like that, just a brief summery." Tortimer said. I almost smiled hearing his fear in his voice, if he was afraid I could get more intel. But before I could continue Tortimer and I heard a workers voice.

"Alright, alright, enough of that. No stress during your treatment." The voice said, and I didn't dare try to argue. I sighed and once again swallowed when that bubbling feeling tried to rise.

*

I had just walked out of the changing room, back in my regular clothes. I had to admit my body did feel relaxed, however, my mind was far from that. I wanted more information from Tortimer, speaking of the elderly tortoise walked out with a gentle smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Xavier came in with a calm smile on his face. His eyes we're half-lidded as he rubbed his eye's, almost as if to wake himself up.

Tortimer chuckled as he noticed the stress doll in Xavier's pocket.

"See? I told you you'd like it." Tortimer said, Xavier blushed a little but other then that his expression remained unchanged.

"Yeah, I guess. By the way is there anyplace to fish or buy some swim trunks?" Xavier said, Tortimer chuckled again as he wrapped an arm around my friend. Xavier didn't even flinch,

"Yeah, I was just about to take the little lady shopping. You can buy some swim trunks there and get a map there. The beach isn't far from here, when your through remember to meet us back at Fashion Jubilee, alright?" Tortimer said. Xavier nodded still looking plenty relaxed despite the smile forming on his lips.

"Good, now lets go youngings!" Tortimer said, and Xavier and I followed. I looked over to Xavier wanting to tell him what little information I had gathered. But then I decided against it, after all, I had told Xavier he needs to relax and now he was.

So I was going to let him have it.

*

"Alright sonny remember to meet us back here." Tortimer said, Xavier now wore a simple white t-shirt, green flip-flops, and a pair of green shamrock swimming trunks. His other clothes we're in a shopping bag that I had gave him,

"Sure think, slowpoke." Xavier teased, he then left with a slight chuckle. And I couldn't help but feel good for Xavier, it seemed as if the boy was bouncing back. Tortimer smiled watching as Xavier left,

"I like that boy, he's a good sprout. Now, I need to hurry back home and make a few more calls. Here's….fifty metals, take your time shopping, and then you can meet up with Xavier if you like. Make sure you don't leave him." He said pulling out fifty metals (which is the islands currency) and put them in my hand.

"Your coming back….right?" I said,

"Well yes, but you and Xavier will probably be at my place by the time I'm done. Now be careful." Tortimer said he then walked off into the crowd of animals. I again felt that bubbling sensation and I swallowed it down once again. I then walked into the shop behind me: Fashion Jubilee. When I got inside the floor was made out of wood as I looked around at the shop. The shop had shoes, shirts, skirts, dresses, sunglasses, and lots more each having their own rack, shelf, or container.

Animals of all shapes and sizes passed by me, and I decided to head for the skirts. Once I saw there I took a look a one of the really long skirts, it looked to be in my size so I was curious. The skirt the waistband decorated with seashells as the lower fabric itself was a calm aquamarine. Suddenly though it was soon snatched from my hands, I was shocked of course so I looked around to see who took the skirt. My eye's soon landed on a female animal, the animal was a duck.

The duck was yellow with a dark orange beak and feet. She also had orange on the tips of her feathers and stomach. On her head she had an reddish-brown bob. She wore lime green eyeshadow and a white and orange flower in her hair. And finally she wore a Red Aloha Shirt.

"Um….excuse me. But I was looking at that." I said, the duck rolled her eye's.

"Oh really? Well that changes nothing!" The duck said, and it was then that I noticed two other female animals behind her. The first animal was a tall alligator, the alligator was blue polka-dotted with a white belly that peeked through her shirt. She wore dark purple eye-shadow, pink lipstick, and pink blush. And, she wore a leopard print shirt. The other animal was female as was a sheep.

She had coffee-bean color toned arms, face, and legs, which contrasted with her puffy, pale blue coat. She had purple horns, which blend in with the pale blue tones in her woolly coat. Her eyes had defined eyelashes and a brownish outline to them. She wore a purple tie-dye shirt and a thin scarf. I looked back over to that alligator who towered over me.

Obviously the duck did her homework, cause no one would be stupid enough to challenge an alligator.

"I know your kind is not that bright so I'll use small words. That alligator is Alli, the sheep is Baabara, and I'm Maelle." Maelle said, as my eye's landed back on her. I felt that bubbling sensation come back and I almost chocked on it as I swallowed it back down.

"Um….Miss. Maelle. Don't you think you should share? I wasn't sure if I particularly wanted that skirt but I was just browsing. So you know I was gauging weather I did want it." I said,

"Ugh, well news flash, I don't care. And I think I'll be taking this too." Maelle said she then snatched the money from my hand. Alli then stepped in front of her as she wore a coy grin.

"He-Hey! Give it back!" I said, as I felt that bubbling feeling start to grow again. And because of my volume when saying that, some animals turned to see what was going on.

"Let me think…..no. Maelle doesn't need to give you anything, it's not her fault your kind is so worthless." Alli said,

"And hideous too. Don't forget hideous." Baabara said finally deciding to pitch in. I felt my face slowly beginning to turn red as my teeth grinded together. I felt as if a fire was burning in my chest, I didn't like it! Why was my chest burning!?

"Awww, is someone mad? What are you gonna do? Attack us? Go ahead, give me your best shot." Alli said, I just looked at the three as I kept telling myself to take deep breathes. Suddenly though I heard someone come from behind me and I turned to see a make animal. The animal was a medium-blue deer, with golden yellow inside of his ears and light blue around his eyes and mouth with dark freckles across his face. His eyes we're a dark auburn and his antlers and hooves are a dark brown. His antlers we're grown out; long and thick.

"Excuse me ladies, but I think I speak for more then a few of us when I say leave this girl alone and return what you stole." The deer said, and a few animals in the crowd murmured or nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why should we, she's a human!" Baabara said as she pushed me down, and everyone gasped when she did that. I felt that burning sensation in my chest dissipate. Why did all of them gasp like that?

"Listen ladies, I don't want to get physical but I will. Give back what you stole, or else." The deer said, Baabara, Alli, and Maelle all grimaced almost as if terrified at the thought of a fight. And I found myself wince as well, something about fighting didn't….feel right to me.

"Fine." Maelle said, she then walked over to me and dropped the coins right in front of me. She then walked off with Alli and Baabara following her.

"Alright, that's enough. Shows over." The deer said, and everyone began to leave. I then picked up the coins and held them firm in my grasp. The deer then walked in front of me and offered his hoof.

"Need help?" He said, I hesitently took his hoof and used it to get up. Once I was up I saw the deer was about a foot taller then me,

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem, do you still want to shop? I can lead you around." The deer said,

"No thanks, no longer in the mood. But, can you take me to my friend. I'd travel alone but I don't want to run into that alligator." I said.

"Wait, you have a friend? Where are they? This island is relatively safe, but if he's a human…..then he's gonna get into trouble. Whether he likes it or not." The deer said, I blinked as I felt more bubbling inside of me. But I swallowed it again,

"Um…he's at the beach. But….why are we treated differently? Are we second-class citizens?" I asked. A look of horror and shock came over the deer's face.

"No! No, of course not. Some animals are just mean." He said, I simply nodded as the deer held my hand walking my to the beach.

"And, why do you keep using the term _'human'_ is that what I am?" I asked, a look of fear crossed the deer's face.

"Well—I—it's—It's just a made up term. Nothing to worry about." The deer said, I looked at the deer for a minute I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"So….what's your name?" I asked,

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Bam. What about yours?" Bam said.

"My name is Agatha." I said, and I saw Bam smile as I felt that bubbling feeling return. But this time I didn't swallow it back down, I felt myself smile as a warm feeling filled my chest.

*

Bam and I had just gotten to the beach as I saw Xavier walk over to a large red bucket that was next to the shopping bag I had gave him. He held a large flopping trout in his arms as he dropped it into the bucket. Xavier actually looked happy as he wiped some sweat off his brow. His hair was a wet mess as it drooped over his forehead almost covering his eye's. A few animals who we're on the beach gave Xavier curious, hateful, or pleased looks.

Bam and I walked onto the beach as Xavier took a breather. When the boy saw Bam and I he withered slightly,

"He-Hey, umm….Ag's….what's with umm….him?" Xavier said as he nonchalantly tried to put his hand in the shopping bag. (Most likely trying to find his stress doll if anything.)

"He's fine. Some jerks we're messing with me so he defended me." I said, and then Xavier gave me the most confused look ever.

"H-He defended you? Like…..stood up for your honor and all that jazz?" He said,

"Yes." I confirmed.

"I'm guessing animals haven't made the best impression on you." Bam said,

"Uh….yeah that's it." Xavier said. He then took the red bucket and the shopping bag he had, "So….umm….Ag's….do you think we can head home….now." I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why. But Xavier gave me an embarrassed look that told me he just needed to go home.

"Alright, hey Bam….do you know a tortoise by the name of Tortimer?" Agatha said,

"Yes." Bam said having a concerned look on his face.

"Do you mind telling Tortimer that Xavier and Agatha have gone home?" I asked,

"Sure thing." Bam replied.

"Thanks." I said, and Xavier followed me as we headed back to the hut that could take us home.

 ** _/Angel's POV/_**

A panicked look grew on my face as I looked at the newspaper in Garnet's hands. The older girl looked at me as if asking what should she do.

"Uh….uhh…put the newspaper in your pocket!" I said, and Garnet nodded before putting newspaper in her pocket. Her pocket bulged slightly in response so she pulled her shirt over her pants pockets. I noticed that Garnet appeared to be terrified but she seemed to be fighting against her fear.

"Ga-Garnet….are you—" I said but the girl gave me a glare,

"Don't say it! I'm not whatever-your-going-to-say! I'm not! Bu-But out of curiosity…..what kind of punishments does Isabella issue?" Garnet said. I simply shrugged but before anything else could be said the lights turned on full power above us. And as soon as it happened Isabella came up from the basement. She then shut the door with an exhausted look on her face.

"Alright, I did it. And based on how the lights are fully back on, the storm must be dying down." Isabella mumbled to herself,

"That's great! Now can we head back to your place?" I said as Garnet dug her nails into her skin hiding behind her hair. Isabella was about to reply but when she saw Garnet with the now bleeding flesh wound she'd given herself she gasped. The yellow beagle quickly grabbed the first aid kit and took Garnet's hand that she was using to dig into her skin.

"St-Stop!" Isabella said, Garnet simply look at Isabella before letting out a sigh and looking away. Isabella had a concerned look on her face as she cleaned out the injuries Garnet had given herself. And during all of this Garnet was incredibly tense as I could tell their was nothing more she wanted to do then run. Once Isabella was done she wrapped up the wound and finally relaxed.

"Please don't do that to yourself. It isn't healthy." Isabella said, Garnet remained silent but nodded. Isabella then walked over to the door and opened it to see that the sun was now peaking through the clouds.

"Looks like the storm has passed. You two will be okay right? I know the storm is over….it's just….I want to make sure." Isabella said,

"Yep." I said. And Garnet nodded as well.

"Okay, be safe." Isabella said, and she left shutting the door behind her. After a few seconds Garnet finally spoke,

"Is it weird that it felt….nice to be taken care of?" She said. I blushed slightly in response,

"No, she reminds me of a mom. And…..I like that about our Isabella." I said as a smile came to my lips. Garnet and I then left the town hall and went to check on our tents (along with our friends tents). Amazingly, our tents had survived the storm. Of course our tents we're very soggy but they actually stayed in place. Suddenly though both Garnet and I heard a familiar voice.

"Angel! Garnet!" Xavier's voice cried out, I looked and saw Xavier running towards us with a shopping bag in his grip. Behind him there was Agatha who was carrying a lidded red bucket.

"Xav-y!" I said, and I ran up to him and hugged him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Garnet walk over to Agatha, and playfully ruffle her hair before taking in bucket from her.

"You okay?" Xavier said,

"Of course I am! You worried about me?" I said feeling my cheeks burn at the thought.

"Of course I did, Angel Cakes!" Xavier replied,

"Aww! So what'd you get? And me thinks that trip did wonders for a mood!" I said.

"Just some flip-flops, t-shirt, and swim trunks. Also me thinks someone needs to work on her speech." Xavier teased and I giggled, I then gained a smirk as I pulled out a little doll from Xavier's shopping bag.

"Oh really? And what's this?" I said, Xavier's face burst into color and he snatched the doll from me.

"It's just something from Tortimer and don't mess with my stuff." He said, as he playfully booped my nose. I giggled she before I could respond Xavier and I heard Agatha clear her throat.

"Why don't you two just kiss already!" Garnet teased, and both Xavier and I flushed in response.

"Garnet, stop it!" I said,

"Alright, but right now Agatha says we have some fish to sell, a house to pay for, and Angel and I both have some valuable information to share." Garnet said,

"Same here, some….interesting things happened at the island." Agatha said and Xavier blushed slightly in response gaining a slightly uncomfortable look.

"Well okay, but we'll need a private place to talk." I said, and the guys nodded in agreement. We then all headed to Re-Tail, but as we walked out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw a purple and gold blur.


	8. Gone Too Far

**_/Xavier's POV/_**

I walked with Garnet, Agatha, and Angel Cakes to Re-Tail. I had to admit I felt pretty good, physically, emotionally, and mentally. Having a massage and going fishing in the sun was just what I needed! But….as much as I was beginning to like the island, my worry was for my Angel Cakes. Anyway, we had just gotten to Re-Tail as Agatha quickly opened the door. We all walked inside, Garnet first as she was holding the fish I had caught.

Angel and I we're next as the cutie held my hand with blush on her face. And before you say anything Angel and I are just friends…..albeit really tight friends but friends all the same! Anyway, we all got inside and Agatha followed. I watched as Garnet took the lid off of the bucket for Reese,

"Let's see….three barred knifejaw, oh, a giant trevally, and two clownfish. Now those are good catches!" She said. Angel nudged my side and I felt my cheeks burn, I'm not that good at fishing. Anyway, Reese pulled out a calculator and did the math real quick. "Alright…..that'll be 20,800 bells." Reese said, and I felt a wide smile take over my lips.

"Seriously? You get that much for slimy fish?" Agatha said,

"It depends on the kind." Reese replied as she searched her pocket for the right amount of bells.

"Wow! You need to teach me how to fish!" Angel said, I chuckled as I felt my cheeks grow redder. Finally Reese pulled out the bells along with a small, black, leathery, coin purse. Somehow she put all the bells in the coin purse and zipped it up. Garnet's jaw dropped, Agatha eye's went wide, and Angel Cakes took off her glasses and rubbed her eye's before putting them back on. And I wasn't even sure how to react, Reese giggled at our reactions.

"Never gets old." She said, Reese then handed me the coin purse and I took it weighing it in my hand. It felt fairly light,

"How did you do that?" I asked. Reese chuckled again,

"It's bigger on the inside. Oh and while I'm at it….I better give y'all yours." She said. Reese then pulled out two other coin purses like mine. Except one was red and the other was purple, the red coin purse had leather tassels on it hanging from the edge of the top of it. The purple coin purse was bedazzled with small, fake, silver gems in the shape of hearts. She handed the red one to Garnet and the purple one to Angel.

"So that explains why my Emotions Encyclopedia was able to fit." Agatha muttered,

"Thanks! But, why are you giving is these?" Angel asked.

"Well I ran into Mabel, Sable, and Labelle, the ones who gave Agatha her coin purse. And they wanted to give you children something to hold your bells and other small belongings. They gave them to me and told me that if I ran into Xavier, Angel, and Garnet that I should give the coin purses to you." Reese said,

"Well I like them, they're pretty." Angel said she then put her coin purse in her purse.

"I prefer the word useful." Garnet said as she put it in her pocket. She then got up and walked towards the door, "Come on maggots, we have work to do." Agatha immediately followed and Angel Cakes and I went along as well waving goodbye to Reese.

The four of us then headed to Nook's Homes, once we we're in there however I felt nervous as I saw the raccoon. The girls however pushed me forward basically telling me to give the money to Nook. I gulped and walked up to the raccoon,

"He-Hey, Tom. I got the money to build my house." I said as pulled out my coin purse and took out the appropriate amount of bells. Tom took out the bells as he pulled out a blue, denim fabric coin purse. He put my bells inside and smiled a greedy cha-ching like grin.

"Thank you, your house will be built by tomorrow. But, would you like any sort of specific color scheme?" Tom asked, I thought for a moment.

"I'd like light blue and silver." I said,

"Alright then, I suggest you find someone to sleep with for the night." Tom said. And I swore I felt my heart pause for a minute before beating again. I then nodded and headed back to the girls as I tried to calm myself. Angel immediately took my hand as we headed out but I could feel her eye's on my as she could tell I was upset. When we got outside however we all heard Agatha gasp as she looked over to a shop called: Able Sisters.

"Me and Angel will be back in ten." Agatha said quickly as I swore I saw that girl smile,

"Wait what!?" Angel said but before she could argue Agatha dragged her away to the shop. As soon as the door shut I don't know what came over me. But, all I knew was that I needed someone's help and there was only one who could help me. I ended up diving onto Garnet's legs and wrapped my arms around them.

"Garnet, please let me sleep with you tonight!" I begged, Garnet frantically looked around for any bystanders.

"Xavier, I'm gonna count to three and if you aren't standing up on your own two feet then I'm gonna do a double-fist-dance on your face." She said through gritted teeth, I immediately got up fearing Garnet's anger more then my current situation. The girl visibly relaxed and crossed her arms,

"Okay, now can you calmly tell me what your stressin' about?" Garnet said. I gulped my face so red I swore it had caught fire,

"You heard Tom Nook, I need a place to stay for the night and I have to stay with you. Please, Garnet, I need to stay with you. Just for one night." I said not even trying to hide my desperation.

"And why's that?" Garnet replied, I felt my face burn even redder (if that was even possible).

"Garnet, you know very well why!" I said as I felt my eye's grow moist,

"I may know, I may not know. Either way, your gonna have to explain yourself." Garnet said shrugging her shoulders. I chewed on my lip as my eye's darted around to Sable Sisters, my eye's then laced back on Garnet.

"You know why! I-I-It's my slight urinary incontinence. At night my bladder just lets go and I-I-I….we-wet the bed. I-If I sleep with you it will be less embarrassing since you know. But…I can't sleep with Agatha and especially not Angel, please, help me." I said, Garnet nodded as she looked at me the gears in her head turning.

"Well you make a valid point, but no." She said,

"What!? Garnet, I-I swear any sheets you lend me I'll wash them thoroughly I pro—" I said but I was cut off from a glare Garnet shot me.

"I know you would, but the reason why I said no is because you need to tell Angel and Agatha your issue." She said,

"Bu-But—" I stammered.

"And the only way you're gonna do it is you have to face it. Cause the way I see it, either you wet the bed and Angel or Agatha get you to blubber it out. Or, you give in and tell Angel or Agatha before you go to sleep." Garnet interrupted,

"Bu-But I…I can't!" I sputtered. Suddenly Garnet slapped me and I yelped rubbing my stinging cheek,

"What are you a man or a mouse? Your gonna face your fear head on! I'm doing this for your own good, but, I'm fair so let's make a deal. If you do this then I'll get you something, so, what do you want?" She said. And I thought for a minute and I suddenly got a brilliant thought….that I absolutely hated. I gulped as I felt my mouth going dry,

"I-I need thick diapers for nightwear use. A-And pull-ups….fo-for morning." I whispered. Garnet raised an eyebrow,

"And how am I supposed to get those?" She said. I gulped again biting my lip,

"Mr. Tortimer, ya know from the island. Agatha and I overheard him on the phone and he said he was gonna get you and Angel train tickets for this town called: Floral Smiles. If I do this you have to get those for me." I said. Garnet thought for a minute, she then nodded.

"Alright, then. But why the pull-ups?" She said, I bit my lip even harder.

"Be-Because….I-I leak a little at times in the day." I shamefully admitted, Garnet sighed and shook her head.

"Xavier, you really need to learn to speak up more." She said,

"I know." I said as I finally felt the blush fading from my face. Suddenly though we both heard the door to Sable Sisters, I quickly willed myself to stop blushing as I heard Angel and Agatha come near.

"Why did you take me with you!?" I heard Angel Cakes say,

"Because, you said you needed to get a wrap for your hair." Agatha replied.

"Yes, a wrap. Not this!" Angel said, and it was then I turned around finally feeling that my face had successfully cooled down. I saw Angel was now wearing a purple, silver bedazzled crop shirt that showed off her lower belly and bellybutton. She snow wore a pair of white short-shorts and silver mary jane shoes. She held a package that held a tan hair wrap, and finally her dreadlocks had been evenly separated and put into pigtails on each side of her head. Her face was flushed red as her lip we're pierced together in what I could guess was mild silent fury.

Agatha wore a turquoise and sapphire mermaid skirt and a strapless turquoise t-shirt, finally she wore turquoise sandals to go with. And just like that I felt my bladder leak a little and my face burn again. I quickly looked away (specifically from Angel) before I got a nose bleed.

"I told you, guys dig it when you dress super hot." Agatha said, Angel studied me and smiled in response her cheeks flushing redder. I looked over to Garnet expecting to see her snorting or snickering but instead she just stared at Angel and Agatha her own cheeks flushed. I raised an eyebrow, why was she frozen like that.

"So, you like this Xav-y?" Angel said and I snapped my head to her, I immediately felt my face grow hotter.

"Uh….well….I-I….umm-hmm." I managed to say, Angel blushed and smiled. It was then Agatha noticed Garnet's paralyzed state,

"Hey Garnet, you alright?" She said. And at that sentence Garnet snapped out of it, she then cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes just fine. But…..don't you think those outfits are a bit…..risqué?" Garnet said, Agatha and Angel both looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know, I think they look fine." Agatha said,

"Eh, I know nothing about what is considered 'risqué' when clothing is involved." Angel said.

"Uh…..right, let's…..let's go." Garnet said, and she walked ahead the rest of us. I then walked over to Angel and shyly grasped her hand in mine. The girl giggled and it was then I decided who I would stay with for the night.

The one person who wouldn't laugh at me was Angel Cakes.

At least I hoped.

*

Me and the girls had ended up grouping up in Angel's tent, I sat on the floor with my stuff in my lap, Angel sat on her bed, Garnet sat on the floor, while Agatha stood by the tent flap. Agatha and I told Angel and Garnet what we had gathered including on how we knew they were going on a trip soon. Finally it was Angel Cakes turn to spin her tale,

"And then I got Garnet to put the newspaper in her pocket." She said.

"Really? Well come, on what does it say?" Agatha said,

"Don't know, but now we all get to find out." Garnet said as she pulled the newspaper out of her pocket and unfolded it. She looked at the paper and all of a sudden Garnet gasped as her face paled and the paper hit the floor. Angel, Agatha, and I all looked at the paper and I immediately put my hands to my groin just seconds away from having an accident. Angel gasped and put her hands to her mouth, and finally Agatha was at a loss for words. She shakily took the newspaper and began to read the rest of the article out loud.

 ** _HATE GONE TOO FAR_**

 _Today we have some shocking news, an entire town has been sent to jail. They were charged with several acts of kidnapping, physical torture, mental torture, and slaughtering of humans. In the town known as: Aika, several humans had been sent there as a place to stay. And they were never seen or heard from again. It first started when Mr. Tortimer had sent tickets to the humans for a free spa._

 _But, they never came to the island. And when Dr. Shrunk came to check on the humans they couldn't be found, not even tents we're set up for them. Eventually police did a full scale investigation on the town, and at first they found nothing. That is, until they ended up uncovering an underground bunker in the town hall. The police went down into the bunker, only to be horrified with what they found._

 _They found a torture chamber filled with the rotting, dead, or dying bodies of humans. The floor was covered in blood as intestines of humans we're strung across the ceiling. Bones and skulls of over fifty humans we're found, after more investigating the police found the town's own former mayor: Aika. All the residents in the town we're quickly arrested and are now are scheduled to be executed. However, when the security to the mayor was asked why they had done this she coldly replied; "That she hated humans and that they needed to suffer"._

 _The town was soon closed down afterwards as the police did not want the humans resting place to be distributed. There will be more on this story as it develops._

By the time Agatha had finished the article Angel had passed out, Garnet had scratched up her arms entirely, I now had a wet spot on my pants that was desperately trying to hide. And Agatha was even paler then normal (if that we're even possible).

"O-Oh my god." Garnet said, Agatha wordless got up on shaky feet and headed towards the exit, Garnet was quick to wrap an arm around her so she wouldn't fall.

"I'll get her home." Garnet said, she then led Agatha out shooting me an encouraging look. As soon as they we're gone I took in a few deep breathes. I took my stress doll and squeezed it a couple times, and once I felt my heart go back to a normal pace I looked in my shopping bag. I really needed something a bit more to clear my head. I put my hands in my pocket and pulled out my small bag of bells and my coin purse.

I opened the small bag and poured out my bells, and counted them.

 _'I think I have enough for a fishing rod.'_ I thought, I then put my bells in my coin purse and got up and turned around to see Angel Cakes was still knocked out cold. I pulled out my swimming trunks, t-shirt, and flip-flops from my shopping bag and gave one last glance to Angel before changing.

I had just left from Nookling Junction as I held my brand new fishing rod. It was a simple wooden design, but even just holding it made me relax. I'm not sure what it is about fishing but it makes my forget about my stress and worries. Anyway, I walked down the steps from main street and quickly headed to the beach. But that was soon halted when I saw Static and Ankha heading my way.

My body immediately tensed up and my bladder leaked once again. But I relaxed a little when I saw Isabella was right behind them with a furious expression.

"Hello Xavier, Static and Ankha have something they want to say." Isabella said, and my hands tightly gripped my fishing rod.

"I-I-I gotta go." I stammered taking a few steps back,

"Oh your busy? Well we hate to interrupt. Buh-bye." Ankha said but Isabelle stopped her.

"Please Xavier, just hear them out." Isabella said, as she shot the two looks. I gulped and hesitantly nodded, Ankha sighed as she rolled her eye's while Static huffed in anger.

"I……apologize for starting rumors about you and Angel. And I'm sorry for trying to humiliate you in front of the whole town." Ankha said,

"And I'm sorry for trying to use your incontinence against you to humiliate you in front of the town." Static said both of them having no sincerity in there voice. Isabella shook her head at their abysmal apologies,

"So, do you forgive them?" She said. And internally I was laughing, did Isabella seriously think I was that much of a forgiving person?

"Uh….yeah." I said,

"Well that's great now I gotta go." Ankha said. Her and Static left without Isabella's say, the yellow beagle groaned smacking her forehead.

"You don't forgive them do you?" Isabella said, and I shook my head no.

"Anyway, I'm just gonna go fish." I said,

"Can I come along?" Isabella asked. And to be honest I was caught of guard, since when did Isabella want to do anything that involved us?

"Uh….sure." I said my cheeks scarlet, and Isabella followed me to the beach. There was a bit of tense silence as Isabella and I walked to the beach. Once we got there I casted my line and waited, hoping Isabella would stay quiet. But it didn't seen as if fate wanted to be happy,

"So, you like fishing?" Isabella said.

"Yes." I replied,

"Why?" Isabella shot back.

"It….It umm…relaxes me." I replied, as I felt my cheeks burn even brighter. Being around any animal now a days made me feel awkward and that newspaper Garnet and Angel found hadn't help my anxiety.

"Well I'm glad you found something." Isabella said,

"Ye-Yeah." I said. And I could feel Isabella's eye's locked on me,

"You know you don't have to be afraid." Isabella said. I felt my bladder leak again as I was taken aback by Isabella's sentence.

"I-I-I'm not afraid." I stammered,

"Yes, yes you are. I can tell, you have no reason to be scared I'm not gonna hurt you." Isabella said. I felt my entire face go red as I felt like running,

"I-I know." I said.

"Then why are you scared?" Isabella said, I looked away from the yellow beagle hoping the lure would sink into the water. But again my hopes we're dashed, I bit my lip as my hands tightened on the fishing rod again.

"I-I don't know." I said,

"Do you really not know or do you not want to tell me?" Isabella said her tone strict but not demanding. I gulped and hesitantly looked at her,

"I-I-I…..I'm just scared of getting hurt again. Everytime I'm around an animal, I just feel like they're judging me and I don't like that." I said as I felt my eye's growing moist again. I suddenly felt something gently pat my back and I tensed up in response.

"It's okay, you don't mind this right?" Isabella said, I took a few deep breathes and my muscles relaxed.

"N-No. It's fine, thank you." I said, and suddenly I got a bite. I then began to reel the fish in as it splashed and tried to swim away. Finally I yanked on the line and the fish came crashing onto the sand, it bounced and flopped gasping for air as I picked it up by it's tail holding my fishing rod in my other hand. I let out a breathe that I hadn't even realized I'd been holding in as I felt my stress levels decrease. I looked at the fish up and down and recognized it to be a red snapper.

"Hm, that's a pretty good catch." Isabella said,

"Thanks, but can we do a bit of a trade-off?" I said as an idea sparked in my head.

"What kind of trade?" Isabella asked, I looked at the fish again as it finally stopped flopping in my grasp.

"If I give you this red snapper, then can I use your kitchen to make some food?" I asked, Isabella looked at the fish and took it from me to inspect it.

"…Yeah. I'll take it." She said, and I smiled as I could see my idea taking shape.

"Alright lets go." I said, and Isabella and I headed to her place in comfortable silence this time around.

*

When Isabella and I got to her house I immediately ran to the kitchen and started going through the fridge. I admit it was a bit rude but for some reason I just felt so jumpy and excitable. I felt as if some blur of a memory was banging against my skull. I could hear a woman's voice faintly whispering in the back of my head.

 _'Remember honey, you need these ingredients to make the famous Hal ravioli. At least a minimum of six large conchiglie pasta shells, marinara sauce, cream cheese, and some red pepper flakes.'_ The voice said, and by the time the voice finished ringing through my head I already had all the ingredients. I then took out a pot and filled it with water before turning the left eye on the stove.

"Xavier, what are you making?" Isabella said, and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Isabella.

"Ravioli…..I think." I said, as the water came to a boil. I then put twelve of the conchiglie in the pot,

"You really know how to cook that?" Isabella her said her tone having a bit of disbelief, confusion, and concern.

"Uh….sorta. I kinda feel like I've done this before, I also get that feeling when I fish." I said, as I looked around in Isabella's cabinets for a few more items.

"You said you've felt like you've done that stuff before?" She said,

"Yep." I replied.

"Alright then, I'm just gonna make a quick phone call." Isabella said,

"Mmm-humm." I replied as a pulled out two containers and a lidded pot. But in reality I wasn't even listening anymore, for some reason or another I just fell into a hazy state as I focused on nothing but cooking.

The sound of a timer going on snapped me back to reality, I absentmindedly cut the timer off as I shook my head. I then looked around and saw I was still in Isabella's kitchen. I picked up a oven mit and put it over my right hand as I opened the oven and pulled out the lidded pot. I put the pot on the counter and turned the oven off. I then opened the containers and the lidded pot, steam came flying out of it as soon as I did that.

I opened the nearest drawer and used a wooden spoon to put six of the now cream-cheese-stuffed conchiglies' in each container. I then opened the marinara sauce and scooped up a spoonful for each container filled with the conchiglies'. Finally I sprinkled a little bit of the red pepper flakes over the pasta and put the lids on each container. I then put a stopper in the sink and some dish soap and as it filled up I put the noodles, cream cheese, red pepper flakes, and marinara sauce back where it was. I then put all the dirty dishes into the sink as I made sure to put the ravioli to the side so it wouldn't get ruined.

"Xavier, are you okay?" Isabella said as I heard her walk into the kitchen,

"Yeah, sorry I kinda….spaced out there." I said as I quickly grabbed a sponge and got ready to wash the dishes.

"It's okay, but, you don't have to wash the dishes." Isabella said,

"I don't?" I said stopping mid-scrub.

"Yeah, you've already cooked I'll clean up. Besides, it's starting to get late." Isabella said,

"It is? Well I guess I should be going. Thanks, Izz." I said as I carefully picked up both containers. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing these, I'll bring them back tomorrow."

"It's no problem." Isabella replied as she began to wash the dishes,

"And one more thing Izz." I said.

"Hmm." Isabella replied, and I felt my cheeks burn even before I said this sentence.

"You remind me so much of a mom, I think you'd be a good mother." I said, leaving a shell-shocked Isabella in my wake.

*

When I got to Angel's tent the sun was already beginning to set. And I was quick to change as I saw that the girl was staring to stir awake. (Luckily the wet spot had fully dried on my pants.) Once I was dressed I put the newspaper in my shopping bag and put the containers down on the floor.

"Hmm…..Xav-y? Is that you?" Angel said as her eye's slowly opened,

"Yes and I got dinner." I said. And Angel Cakes immediately sat up,

"Food where!?" She said. And I chuckled before handing her one of the containers. Angel immediately took off the lid, setting it in her lap.

"Can you pass me a fork and a drink, there's a cooler on the corner." She said, and I looked around to see a cooler was in the right corner and had two forks on the top. I passed her the fork and the placed the other one on the floor for me. I then opened the cooler and pulled out grape and orange flavored water. I put the lid back on and passed a drink to Angel who had somehow eaten half of her ravioli already. She put the fork down and immediately took the drink and guzzled down half the contents.

"God! That stuff was burning my throat!" Angel said, and I failed to suppress a giggle.

"The-Then why did you keep eating?" I said,

"Because I was starving." Angel replied. She then went back to eating as she stuffed a whole ravioli in her mouth. I felt my jaw drop as I witnessed this, did she unhinge her jaw to do that!? Angel blushed when she saw me staring as she chewed up and swallowed the food.

"Oh sorry." She said,

"No it's fine, I just didn't know anyone could open their jaw that wide." I said as I opened my container and began to eat my food.

"Uh….thanks, I think. But this stuff is really good, did you make it yourself?" Angel Cakes said, I felt my cheeks blush slightly as I nodded.

"Yeah I did. You really like it?" I said,

"Of course." Angel replied as she stuffed another ravioli in her mouth while I had just finished my first. I then drank a bit of my own drink as the spices assaulted my senses. And as soon as I felt the liquid travel down my throat I felt my cheeks burn.

 _'Your gonna face your fear head on!'_ Garnet's voice echoed through of head,

"Hey Xav-y? Are you okay?" Angel asked.

"O-Oh yeah I'm fine! I-I just need a quick favor." I said,

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"Can I spend the night with you? Since Tom Nook is building my house and all." I said, and Angel Cakes immediately perked up stuffing her last ravioli into her mouth.

"Of course you can, why didn't you just say so?" Angel replied, and I felt my cheeks burn brighter as I hoped another accident wouldn't happen tonight.

*

I threw away my empty drink as the lights in Angel's tent we're completely off and she had just went to sleep. I bit my lip as I put a hand to my stomach, I knew it was unlikely but I hoped that the liquids wouldn't come back to haunt me. I then got under the spare sheets Angel had lent me and coaxed myself to sleep.


	9. Where Is Dr Shrunk?

**_/Angel's POV/_**

I yawned as my eye's slowly fluttered open, I sat up and stretched as I undid my hair wrap. Once it was off I threw my tan, long hair wrap over to the cooler and it landed perfectly on the lid. I then straightened my glasses and got out of my bed and began to make it.

"Hey Xavier, since your such a good cook maybe we can have some eggs. I'm not sure why but I have a serious craving for eggs this morning. How about that?" I said as my stomach growled in hungry anticipation, but oddly enough I didn't hear a reply. At first I thought that maybe Xavier was still sleeping. Cause, now that I think about it, I didn't (and still) don't know if Xavier is a quiet sleeper. But I was soon answered when I finished making my bed and turned around to see that Xavier was gone. In place of where he was sleeping there we're the sheets I had lent him, which looked to be freshly washed.

I then looked around and closely looked at my surroundings. I saw that the containers and forks Xavier and I had used yesterday we're completely clean on top of the cooler and that his shopping bag was gone. I immediately felt my heart skip a beat at the realization that Xavier was gone. I quickly grabbed my purse and without thinking I got up and walked out my tent. I looked around and saw that the sun was high enough in the sky to be at least eight o'clock.

A few animals including Apple, I immediately ran over to the hamster as she looked to be in a good mood per usual.

"Hey Apple, have you seen Xavier around?" I asked, and Apple scratched her head in thought.

"Hmm….oh! I know! He was scurrying off from your tent to his new house! He must've been excited to see it cause I've never seen a human run so fast!" Apple said,

"Thanks Apple." I said and I walked off excited to see Xavier's house myself. It didn't take me long to get to Xavier's place (other then the fact that he doesn't live that far from me) his house sticks out thanks to the roof. The roof was painted silver as it was shinning so bright (thanks to the sun) that I'm sure you'd go blind if you looked directly at. The house was medium-sized as it was painted a gentle light blue. The door was the same silver as the roof, and the rims of the windows.

I would've looked through the window to get Xavier's attention, but the curtains we're drawn so that option was out. I turned the nob and luckily the door wasn't locked, I then walked inside and shut the door. When I got inside I saw that the floor and walls we're completely barren looking to be made of oak. On the right wall there was a door that I could guess led to the restroom. But then something, or should I say someone, caught my attention.

In the left-hand corner Xavier was lying on his bed, sounding as if he was whimpering as a fresh set of new clothes sat on a side table next to him.

I felt….odd…when I saw Xavier it was like an icky feeling came over me. I didn't like the feeling, but I found myself walking over to him anyway.

"Xavier?" I said, and Xavier yelped is response. "Xavier?"

"G-Go away!" Xavier finally replied. I crossed my arms,

"No way, what's wrong?" I said. I heard Xavier's voice hick slightly,

"No-Nothing! Go away, please." He said. I sat on Xavier's bed as I began to run my hand up and down his back, I'm not sure why I did that but it just felt natural. Xavier tensed up,

"I'm not gonna go away, not until you tell me what's wrong." I said. And Xavier slowly got up from his current position to sitting up right, I then saw that tears we're cascading down his face as his eye's we're red as puffy. I blinked in surprise as I saw his face and eye's. We both locked eye's and Xavier looked away his cheeks flushing.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I asked, Xavier hung his head as he used his hands to cover his eyes.

"No, your gonna laugh at me." Xavier said,

"Xavier I'd never laugh at you." I said. Xavier sniffed and opened his mouth only to close it once again, as more tears began to fall from his eye's.

"Pro-Promise?" Xavier whimpered,

"I promise, now come on Xav-y look me in the eye's. You can do it." I said. And Xavier hesitantly looked me in the eye's, he then mumbled something that I couldn't even make out.

"Come again?" I said, and Xavier blushed even redder as more tears escaped his tear ducts. He looked away from me, "Come on just speak up a little bit." Xavier looked back up his cheeks somehow managing to go brighter.

"I-I-I….I….ha-have….slight…..ur-urinary…..incontinence." He said, and I blinked in surprise as I felt my cheeks turn pink. Xavier gulped and I saw the boy whither as of expecting me to hurt him.

"Well, go on." I said, Xavier looked surprised but I'm guessing my neutral reaction gave him a bit more confidence.

"I-I-I…..I woke up this morning….a-and….I-I….I had accidentally wet your sheets. Be-Because at night my bladder le-lets go of any fluids when….when I'm asleep. A-And….in th-the day….when-whenever I'm scared or doing something strenuous I-I leak a little. I'm sorry, I-I should've said something but I was so afraid and embarrassed….and I-I—" Xavier said before he broke down crying, and I immediately brought him into a hug. I pat his back as Xavier sobbed into my shirt,

"Is that why you washed the spare sheets?" I asked.

"U-Uh-huh." Xavier replied through his sobs,

"You didn't have to do that." I replied.

"I-I know, I-I'm sorry." Xavier said as he sobbed even harder,

"Shhh, you don't have to apologize for anything." I said and I kept patting him on the back as Xavier slowly yet surely calmed down. Once he was calm Xavier pulled back wrapping an arm around my back. He looked at me with his red and puffy eyes, as a small grateful smile came to his lips. I felt myself smile as well,

"You all good?" I asked.

"Yeah, tha-thanks to you Angel Cakes." Xavier replied as his voice smoothed out, I felt my cheeks redden as a giggle escaped my lips. Finally Xavier and I looked each other in the eye's,

"Ya know your eye's are very pretty." Xavier bashfully said.

"Please, my eye's are nothing, yours are magical. I've never seen anyone with purple eyes." I replied, Xavier blushed even redder.

"Really now, you must've not look in the mirror this morning. Cause I see an enchantress who's got one lucky boy under her spell." He said, his voice slick and smooth like butter. I felt my face completely turn red as Xavier leaned in and I felt myself following his movements for some reason that I still don't know. Suddenly though both Xavier and I jumped as the front door opened. I heard Xavier yelp and I looked in the corner of my eye to see my friend's hands covering his groin. But I was soon distracted from that as I saw a familiar figure walk through the door frame: Dr. Shrunk.

He came in with his usual suit and had a leather doctors bag with him. I felt my fear spike when I saw him, I honestly didn't like the axolotl all that much. I mean he tells us to follow him and the next thing I know I wake up with a mysterious book. That tends to make a girl a bit jumpy, Dr. Shrunk seemed to take in his environment studying it thoroughly. Eventually his eyes landed on us and I flinched, I looked at Xavier in the corner of my eye and I saw that he was eyeing Dr. Shrunk suspiciously.

And I knew that he didn't like Dr. Shrunk either, the axolotl then walked over to us and placed his bag on the ground. He then took notice of Xavier's puffy eye's and went through his bag.

"Hmm….interesting….must've had a seriously powerful emotional surge in order for this happen. Hmm…this hasn't happened in a long time, but it isn't dangerous." Dr. Shrunk muttered, Xavier and I raised an eyebrow. He then pulled out what looked to be two bicycle helmets. But as I got a closer look I saw that the helmets we're made of metal with an antenna on the top of each of them.

"Put these on." Dr. Shrunk said, and at first I felt like saying 'no' but as I looked into his eye's I felt like listening to him. Xavier and I then put the helmets on without hesitation and I don't remember anything after that. It's as if I fell asleep or I zoned out, the next thing I remember is a bright flash and after a few moments I felt the helmet being taken off. My vision slowly came back as after what felt like a few minutes I saw Dr. Shrunk putting both helmets up. I looked in my lap and I saw my Emotions Encyclopedia flipping itself to a new page. I read the page:

 ** _Compassion:_**

 _Compassion motivates animals to go out of their way to help the physical, mental or emotional pains of another and themselves. Compassion is often regarded as having sensitivity, an emotional aspect to suffering, though when based on cerebral notions such as fairness, justice, and interdependence, it may be considered rational in nature and its application understood as an activity also based on sound judgment. There is also an aspect of equal dimension, such that individual's compassion is often given a property of "depth", "vigor", or "passion". The etymology of "compassion" is Latin, meaning "co-suffering." Compassion involves "feeling for another" and is a precursor to empathy, the "feeling as another" capacity for better person centered acts of active compassion; in common parlance active compassion is the desire to alleviate another's suffering._

 _Compassion involves allowing ourselves to be moved by suffering, and experiencing the motivation to help alleviate and prevent it. An act of compassion is defined by its helpfulness. Qualities of compassion are patience and wisdom; kindness and perseverance; warmth and resolve. It is often, though not inevitably, the key component in what manifests in the social context as altruism. Expression of compassion is prone to be hierarchical, paternalistic and controlling in responses. Difference between sympathy and compassion is that the former responds to suffering with sorrow and concern while the latter responds with warmth and care._

I tilted my head as I finished reading my page, I then leaned over to see Xavier's page, who saw my curiosity and allowed me to read the page.

 ** _Sadness:_**

 _Sadness is an emotional pain associated with, or characterized by, feelings of disadvantage, loss, despair, grief, helplessness, disappointment and sorrow. An individual experiencing sadness may become quiet or lethargic, and withdraw themselves from others. An example of severe sadness is depression. Crying can be an indication of sadness._

I blinked as I sat up right and went through the other pages in my book. I had unlocked happiness, fear, shame, and compassion but I hadn't unlocked anger yet. Xavier and I then watched as we saw Dr. Shrunk shooting curious glances over to Xavier's shopping bag.

"Funny, we're supposed to be getting our newspaper when Pete comes in Monday." Dr. Shrunk said, Xavier and I could both feel our hearts skip a beat. This guy (unlike Isabella or Tortimer) is very, very, very inquisitive and observant. I noticed Xavier squirm slightly in his seat as he clutched his groin tighter.

"Heh, I didn't know that." Xavier replied,

"I wouldn't expect you to Mr. Hal, now Miss. Chrysanthemum follow me." Dr. Shrunk said. I looked over to Xavier before looking back at the axolotl.

"Why?" I said,

"You, Miss. Gills, and I are going on a trip. Now come on the train will be here in ten minutes." Dr. Shrunk said his voice going stern. I gulped and got up, following the axolotl out of the house.

"Wa-Wait!" Xavier said, both Dr. Shrunk and I turned around. I opened my mouth to speak but Dr. Shrunk beat me to it.

"What is it boy? We can't miss this train." He said, Xavier flinched as his cheeks went red.

"Well I-I….I just wanted to say….that….I-I-ya know what…never mind. It's not important." He stammered, I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to question Xavier. But I quickly felt Dr. Shrunk take my hand and pull me out the door. The last thing I saw was Xavier sadly waving goodbye, obviously having something on his mind.

 ** _/Garnet's POV/_**

I had just left Re-Tail with my coin purse filled with 3,780 bells. I had been selling some seashells, fruit, and flowers to get some money. Not only did I want to but my own house, but since I had made that deal with Xavier I knew I had to get myself some dough. I considered selling a few more things but as I saw going to grab another flower I remembered Agatha. I then began to run to Agatha's tent and as soon as I got there I didn't hesitate to walk in.

When I got inside I saw Agatha was straightening out a floral print dress that she looked to have just put on. I was about to ask when she had gotten that dress but who am I kidding? She sweet-talked her way to getting clothes again. When she saw me the girl smiled,

"Hi Garnet." Agatha said.

"Hey Ag, I see you suckered those hedgehogs again." I said, and Agatha chuckled as her cheeks went a darker shade of pink.

"Actually I didn't, this hedgehog named Sable has been making cloths for us and she got caught up with me by mistake. But, she did finish this shirt for you it's really pretty." Agatha said, she then walked over to her bed and showed me a ruby red wrap shirt. I took the shirt and looked at it,

"Your sure this isn't too girly?" I said.

"No way." Agatha said, she then pulled out a leaf from her pocket and flicked her wrist. The leaf floated down and as soon as it made contact with the ground it turned into a large, full-scale, body mirror. I was impressed as I saw this but I decided to save my question till later.

"Well?" Agatha said as she sat on her bed,

"Well what?" I replied.

"Aren't you gonna put the shirt on?" Agatha said, and just like that I felt my heart pick up pace.

"Uh….ri-right now?" Garnet said,

"Yes, that's why I got the mirror." Agatha replied. I nearly broke out into a cold sweat as I realized I didn't even know Agatha's age.

"Um….how old are you?" I asked,

"Nine, but what does that matter? We're both girls here." Agatha said. And I chewed on my lip, now I bet your wondering why I'm so nervous to take my current shirt off. Well….the thing is if this was a normal situation I wouldn't care even if this was with Xavier. But, this isn't a normal situation. And to be honest I was half-tempted to run or make an excuse. But, I was reminded on how I preached to Xavier that he needs to face his fears.

So I knew in order to not look hypocritical I had to face my fear, not that I was scared or anything! I took a deep breathe and turned around as I put the shirt to the side and undid my vest. I put my vest on the floor and hesitated to take my shirt off,

"Uh…listen Ag, I don't want you to make a big fuss when you see my back. It's nothing I swear." I said. And I could practically picture raising her eyebrow,

"…..Okay…." I heard Agatha reply. Finally I took my shirt off, and just like that I heard Agatha gasp and I was about to put the other shirt on. That is until I felt something press against one of the scars on my back. I yelped as pain shot through my body,

"A-Ag! Hands off!" I said. I felt the pressure come off my back and the pain fade.

"So-Sorry! It's just—your back! It looks like it really hurts." Agatha said,

"Well it does, but it hurts more when someone touches it. So, please don't do that." I replied as I reached for the other shirt again. But once again I felt a pressure on my back but this time Agatha was now rubbing her fingers up and down the scar. I yelped again as I felt pain shoot through my back, but this time as Agatha kept running it and applying more pressure it kinda felt good.

"A-Ag." I said, and I immediately felt the rubbing stop.

"Sorry! But it really looks like it hurts, maybe I could get you a heat or ice pack." Agatha said,

"N-No, it's fine just….just keep going." I said.

"Really?" Agatha said,

"Yeah, it feels kinda good." I said. And Agatha wordlessly went back to work, I hissed in pain as her fingers made contact but all in all as she added more pressure the more it felt good.

"I thought you didn't like having your bubble popped." Agatha commented,

"Mmm? Oh well this is different, I don't like animals popping my bubble." I said as I stole a quick glance in the mirror. My back was covered in sewn-up scars as the stitches we're still visible. A few burns we're on my back as well but they weren't nearly as plentiful as the scars. Suddenly though the flap to the tent opened and to my own shock Angel and Dr. Shrunk walked in. As soon as Angel saw me she yelped and looked away even going as far to take off her glasses.

Dr. Shrunk on the other hand froze like a statue his eyes going wide and his cheeks turning beet red.

"Get out." I said surprised at myself on his calm my voice was, especially considering that they could see my scared-up back thanks to the mirror. Angel scurried outside while Dr. Shrunk was still frozen, unable to move.

"Did I stutter!? I said out, _OUT_ , **_OUT_**!!!" I screamed, and finally Dr. Shrunk was out of Agatha's tent faster then I could say gabby gussy gills three times. Once he was out I snarled and put the wrap shirt on, I then turned to face Agatha. Who's face was even more pale then normal,

"I'm sorry! I should really buy myself a house to avoid something like this." Agatha said.

"It's fine, not your fault that Dr. Shrunk is a perv." I said,

"I wouldn't go as far to say he's a perv, but on the bright side the shirt looks really pretty on you." Agatha said. And I rolled my eye's in response,

"I guess so, but do you think we can do this again sometime?" I said.

"You mean massaging your back?" Agatha said,

"Yes." I said.

"Well of course." Agatha replied,

"Thanks." I said not really knowing how else to respond. Suddenly though I heard the tent flap open and I turned to see Angel.

"Oh, your decent." She said,

"Yeah I'm good, now what does Dr. Pervert want?" I said not even hiding my bitter tone. Angel blushed feverishly and opened her mouth to say something, but Dr. Shrunk walked in his cheeks still flared.

"I'm not a pervert, however, I need you and Miss. Cathrine to sit on the bed." He said, and I crossed my arms and glared at the axolotl.

"And why should we?" I demanded,

"Yeah!" Agatha pitched in.

"Because I said so and as children you are supposed to listen to your elders." Dr. Shrunk said as he took out two metal, bicycle-helmet-shaped helmets from his doctor bag. And as I looked into Dr. Shrunk's eye's I felt like obeying his every word. I sat on the bed and Agatha followed suit as soon as the helmet came on everything was a blur. It's as if I spaced out or something, suddenly though a bright light flagged after few minutes and I felt the helmet being taken off. My vision swirled as it slowly cleared up after what felt like a few minutes I then saw Dr. Shrunk putting both helmets back in his bag.

I looked in my lap and saw my Emotions Encyclopedia, it began to flip to a page but as soon as I saw the headline I shut my book. I looked over to Agatha who seemed to have a small smile on her face. Of course she was happy, why did she have to get a good emotion?

"Alright, now that's done we have to get going." Dr. Shrunk said, I was half-tempted to defy him as the descriptions of the humans killed in Aika flashed through my head. But, as I looked into Dr. Shrunk's…..oddly hypnotic eyes along with Angel's reassuring ones I sighed and got up. But I was surprised when I felt something grab my wrist. I turned to see Agatha was griping my wrist and even though she couldn't feel or show it I could tell her eye's would've had fear in them.

"Let go, I'll be fine." I said, and I saw Agatha look over to Dr. Shrunk and Angel. She then bit her lip and hesitantly let go,

"You better come back." Agatha whispered. And I saw her look suspiciously over to Dr. Shrunk, I knew she was worried that the axolotl would murder Angel and I. I then took a deep breathe and walked over to Dr. Shrunk and Angel as they left the tent.

*

Angel, Dr. Shrunk, and I had just gotten into the train station just as the train itself slowed to a halt. The axolotl handed both Angel and I train tickets that was addressed to a town called: Floral Smiles. I gagged at how girly the name sounded, but I knew the name didn't matter what mattered was if this place had pull-up's and diapers. After all, I make sure to remember a deal or a promise, the doors to the train opened and the conductor stepped off the train. The conductor looked a lot different from the one that had led me to the train before, I'm guessing they worked in shifts.

The conductor was a large monkey that had very bushy orange fur, a large honker of a nose, and heterochromic eye's. One eye was emerald green while the other eye was ruby red, he looked friendly….that is until he saw Angel and I. As soon as he saw us his demeanor changed as he cracked his knuckles looking ready to fight. I felt fear trying to clutch at my heart but I soon allowed anger to step in as I glared at the monkey. I heard Angel whimper while Dr. Shrunk took a few steps forward.

He handed the conductor his ticket and Dr. Shrunk motioned Angel and I to do the same before he walked inside the train. I stepped forward no problem and handed the conductor my ticket. The gorilla glared at me back, and I walked inside the train. I looked through the window and saw Angel was hesitantly walking over to the gorilla. She then handed the gorilla the ticket but the gorilla closed his hand too soon and ended up nearly crushing Angel's fingers.

Angel screamed and many passengers on the train looked through their windows to see what was going on. And I honestly don't know if what the gorilla did was a mistake or not as he quickly let go his eye's wide with fear. He then hurried Angel inside most likely not wanting to deal with more of a scene then necessary. Angel hurried over to me and Dr. Shrunk and sat right next to me. It was then that the conductor walked in the train, the train doors shut, and the gorilla walked back to the front of the train not even sparing Angel and I another glance.

After a few minutes the train started up and it was then I noticed that there was something very off with the seating arrangements on the train. On the left side of the train there we're only full-blood animals. On the side that I was sitting there we're full-blood humans, hybrids, but no other animals other then Dr. Shrunk. In fact no other animal was on the right side of the train! I looked on the floor and didn't see any indication of a color-code or line divider.

I looked on the wall and I didn't see any sign or anything that told anyone where to sit. I looked over to Angel who simply shrugged, I looked over to Dr. Shrunk who gave me a stern look telling me to be quiet. I huffed feeling my temper and curiosity surge. I looked over to the side and saw a hybrid right next to me. The human-wolf-hybrid looked to be a bit older then me as had mixed skin his big, large, midnight blue wolf ears poked out from the top of his head.

His hair was midnight blue as well as it also was thick and bushy nearly covering his eye's. The hybrid had neon yellow eye's as he appeared to be very nervous. And where his human nose would've been there was a large, wet wolf nose. Finally the boy wore a simple pair of black jeans with a baggy yellow shirt.

"Hey." I whispered, and the hybrid's ears twitched as he looked over to me.

"Um…..hi." He whispered back, and I could tell he was really trying not to draw attention to himself.

"So what's with the seating arrangements around here?" I whispered, the hybrid gulped as if he was almost afraid to talk.

"It's kinda an unspoken rule kinda thing. The animals sit on one side, while the half-blood animals and humans sit on the other side. No one dares break it." The hybrid said,

"So it's not discrimination or segregation?" I said. The hybrid shook his head,

"No, of course not. Though, some animals would probably love it. I've heard of the sick things animals do to humans." He replied and I could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Same here, have you heard about Aika?" I whispered extra quietly, I didn't want anyone to hear me say that name. The hybrid paled visibly,

"I can't believe you know about that place. But yeah, I've heard of Aika, people say that place is haunted. By the way, names Bumpkin." Bumpkin said.

"Names Garnet, and where are you from anyway?" I said,

"I was born in Krill Flake City, but I ended up moving to Floral Smiles." Bumpkin replied.

"Really? Well I'm heading there, can ya help me around the place, I have a friend back home that I owe. He needs me to buy a few….personal things for him." I said, as I decided not to tell Bumpkin what the personal items for Xavier was. Not yet anyway. I then saw Bumpkin raise an eyebrow at me his arms crossed.

"Really? A male asked you to get him his personal items?" Bumpkin said, I was honestly confused at first but in a split second I interpreted the meaning.

"Not like that!" I whispered, and Bumpkin just continued to look at me skeptically. "I'm serious!" Bumpkin's look dissipated to one of joy, he then let out a few chuckles.

"I know, I just wanted to toy around with you." Bumpkin said, and before I could respond I felt (and heard) the train stop. And from an overhead speaker all of us heard what I could only guess was the conductor's voice.

"Alright everyone, we've reached the town of Floral Smiles. All who had a ticket for Floral Smiles, please get off the train." A deep make voice said, Bumpkin and I got up and I followed Dr. Shrunk and Angel off the train. We stopped once we got out of the train station, Angel and I saw the town was more like a rural city. The roads we're paved and a bit dusty as buildings could be seen sitting in the solid ground and hills. The place had so many flowers sprouting out of the ground that I sneezed and my eye's began to water, I looked over to Angel and saw she was having the same problem. But, unfortulently, my eyes landed on a furious looking Dr. Shrunk.

He marched over to me and looked me directly in the eye's.

"Garnet, I told you to be quiet on the train." Dr. Shrunk said,

"Talking to one person isn't that big of a deal." I said. And Dr. Shrunk simply shook his head,

"You don't know who could be listening, and your not going with this person. You don't even know him!" He shot back, pointing an accusing finger to Bumpkin.

"Listen Doc, I can take care of myself I don't need you acting as my second shadow." I said, as I dared to look Dr. Perv in the eye's. But much to Dr. Shrunk, Angel's, and my shock Bumpkin stepped in front of me.

"Listen sir I promise you I won't harm a hair on Garnet's head. We're just gonna go shopping, and head my place, I live on the city outskirts in a cottage with a garden nearby. When you and Angel are done scoping the city you can head to my place. You can't miss it." Bumpkin said, but I could tell he was deliberately avoiding Dr. Shrunk's eyes. The axolotl crossed his arms and thought.

"Fine, but if you get her hurt or she gets lost or winds up missing….bad things will happen to you." Dr. Shrunk said as he took a step towards Bumpkin, the hybrid paled considerably as he frantically nodded. He then took my hand and fast-walked us as inconspicuously as possible away from Dr. Shrunk.

Once we we're a good ways away I saw the color to Bumpkin's face return. I raised an eyebrow at this,

"What was that about?" Garnet said.

"You mean you don't know?" Bumpkin said, and I raised my other eyebrow at this. What in the world did he mean by 'you don't know'?

"Uh…don't know what?" I said, and Bumpkin shook his head looking very worried.

"Axolotls are notoriously known to be magical. Haven't you noticed that whenever you look into those axolotl's eyes after he makes an order or suggestion that you feel compelled to obeying him?" Bumpkin said, I thought about it for a moment before I nodded.

"….Yeah….I have noticed that." I said,

"Every axolotl has that power. They can make even the most strong-willed animals bend over backwards for them. They use they're powers to get what they want. And because of that most axolotls are either in jail, turn into grumpy old cooks, or are snub-nosed jerks that like to torture people with there power. They can do anything they want a person to do and they'll do it." Bumpkin replied his voice dark and foreboding, my eyes we're wide as I felt fear pump through my veins.

"We left Angel with him, we have to go back." I said,

"No, she'll be fine. In this town there is a crystal at the town square the neutralizes the axolotls….persuasion advantage." Bumpkin said.

"I'm guessing this town has a bad experience with axolotls." I replied as I felt my blood pressure fall,

"Ha! They nearly banned axolotls from this place entirely, now what do you need to get anyway? I have to get a few things but ladies first and all that jazz." Bumpkin said, and I looked away from the hybrid rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uhh…..yeah….do you know where to get diapers and pull-ups?" I awkwardly said, and Bumpkin blushed vibrantly.

"Ooooh, it's that kind of personal item." He said, and I chuckled slightly trying to relieve the awkward tension.

*

Bumpkin and I both got to a shop that had a baby blue roof and pastel pink walls. There was a display window that advertised three mannequins. One was wearing a large, poofy, pink diaper that had a pacifier around it's neck. The next mannequin was in a velvet purple pull-up with yellow hearts on it, a purple velvet shirt, and purple booties. And finally the third wore a lime green onesie with most likely the biggest diaper on ever underneath. And finally there was a sign above the display window that read; Diapers and Crinkles: Happiness is Only a Bell Away.

To say for the most part I was dumbfounded beyond all belief.

"I thought you we're kidding!" I said,

"Nope." Bumpkin replied his face extremely red,

"How does a place like this exist!?" I exclaimed.

"Well the animal who runs this place is incontinent so he wanted a place the shop could be that had a homey, safe, and somewhat un-judgmental climate. So he placed the shop here and him and his wife set up shop. But eventually some mothers came to the place needing more then just diapers so now they have onesies, pacifiers, bibs, baby bottles, formula, you name it. And after that it became the hotspot place for ABDL, so this place gets a lot of business." Bumpkin explained, and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really, now how is it you know so much about this place?" I said, it was then I noticed Bumpkin's foofy tail which ducked between his legs as his face went redder then a tomato's.

"I-I'm just friends with the owner." Bumpkin stammered,

"Mmmhumm." I said.

"I swear!" Bumpkin said and I looked over to him as I felt a warm, bubbling feeling fill my chest. I then felt a cheshire-cat smile form on my lips, I didn't know why I was feeling like this but I really liked it!

"Gotcha." I said as I felt myself snicker, Bumpkin blinked for a moment before he chuckled as well.

"I'm guessing that's payback for my little stunt." He said,

"Yep, now come on." I said and Bumpkin quickly followed after me.

 ** _/Angel's POV/_**

"Listen sir I promise you I won't harm a hair on Garnet's head. We're just gonna go shopping, and head my place, I live on the city outskirts in a cottage with a garden nearby. When you and Angel are done scoping the city you can head to my place. You can't miss it." The hybrid said, as I saw he was deliberately avoiding making eye contact with Dr. Shrunk. The axolotl crossed his arms and thought,

"Fine, but if you get her hurt or she gets lost or winds up missing….bad things will happen to you." Dr. Shrunk said. He then took a step towards the hybrid, and the boy turned as white as Agatha as he frantically nodded. He then took Garnet's hand and fast-walked away leaving me with Dr. Shrunk. And as soon as they we're gone glorious awkward tension was left in the air. I honestly didn't know what to say, I've never had a straight forward conversation with an animal excluding Isabella and Apple.

And if my memory serves true they had either started the conversation or did most of the talking. So….I knew that if something didn't happen soon this would crash and burn.

"So….what do you like?" Dr. Shrunk asked, and I looked at the ground.

"Books, food, drawing." I responded, and Dr. Shrunk gave me a bemused look.

"Really? Your not into fashion?" Dr. Shrunk said and I actually gagged at this,

"No way, Agatha do me into this, she's the one who loves fashion. I don't like fashion all too much. Stuffing your feet into uncomfortable shoes, wearing stuff two sizes too small, wearing so much make-up you look like a clown. Yeah, I'm not sure why anyone would care about fashion." I said.

"So….do you want to get some books?" Dr. Shrunk said after another moment of silence,

"Sure." I replied. Dr. Shrunk and I then started walking around the town looking for the bookstore, of course with me walking behind the doctor. But as Shrunk and I walked around I realized that we we're turning a few heads. A few male animals were looking at me with half-lidded eye's and I felt my face catch fire, this was not something I was used to. I looked over to Dr. Shrunk, hoping he wasn't looking at me the other males we're and thankfully he wasn't.

"Dr. Shrunk?" I said feeling very uncomfortable,

"Yes?" Dr. Shrunk replied as he pulled out what looked to be a journal. I blushed even more as I felt someone slap my behind a loud smack occupying it. I looked around frantically seeing that female animals looked a bit jealous. I felt like I was going to die, never had I gotten this much positive and negative attention and it made it hard for me to breathe. I literally had to remind myself to breathe and not have a panic attack.

"U-Um…th-the male's….a-are looking a-at me….I-I don't like it!" I said as I felt my composure begin to fall apart, Dr. Shrunk then took a look around and saw that male's we're looking at me along with obviously jealous female's.

"I should've known this would've happened with you dressed like that." Dr. Shrunk muttered, he then motioned me to follow him and I didn't hesitate as I felt another smack come across my behind.

Dr. Shrunk hurried me into the clothing shop and he rushed me over to the service counter. We both met the back of cat who was wearing a black vertically stripped shirt and black dress pants. The cat's tail swayed from side to side as he was looking at a calendar. Dr. Shrunk rolled his eye's and tapped the bell on the counter. The cat's tail went straight as he let out a yelp of surprise.

The cat turned around in and I saw he was brown with a few tan and white spots spread across his body.

"Sorry, I didn't hear anyone come in." The cat said as he had a foreign accent I couldn't identify, "Now what is it that you—" He said but as soon as he saw me his tail puffed out and his cheeks went red. I blushed vibrantly,

"Ahem!" I said after a moment of awkward silence. The cat shook his head his cheeks flushing redder,

"Oh, I'm so sorry! That was…..unprofessional of me. I'm guessing you want to get yourself into some more….modest clothing. The clothes are to the left and the right, do you need any help?" He said. I looked at the organized clothes on both sides of me, it seemed simple enough.

"Naw, I think I'm good, but thanks for the offer." I said, I then headed off to check out what the store had to offer. It didn't take me long to find some stuff I wanted, I found a short-sleeved light purple shirt with a white and rainbow-maned unicorn on it, a white hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and a simple black belt. I ended up going into the changing room and switching into the clothes. I looked a lot younger and cuter in the outfit I wore so I ended up heading to the service counter as I held my other clothes in a shopping bag. But I stopped when I heard the cat's voice.

"Your kind doesn't belong here." The cat hissed a low cat-growl coming from his throat, I looked and saw that his tail was twitching awkwardly in anger. Dr. Shrunk glared at the cat,

"I'd never use my ability on anyone." He said.

"Lair, I know for a fact you've used your black magic on innocent ones. Your kind is all the same, why do you think our town is the one that has the most humans? We welcome them with open arms when the rest of the world has cast them aside. You and Tortimer may have been the one to start it, but you have a heart as black as coal. They're kind will never love you, they know that you axolotls are a danger even before they're told why." The cat said, Dr. Shrunk huffed indignantly.

"If you have the most humans then where are they?" Dr. Shrunk demanded gaining a cocky grin, the cat smirked his smile challenging the axolotl's.

"They're hiding? The mayor has cameras all over town, including in the train station. When she saw that an axolotl stepped off the train the first time since….the incident. She warned every human and hybrid to head home, drape the curtains, and lock the doors." The cat said, and Dr. Shrunk's smile fell. His cheeks turned red in what I could guess was anger as he crossed his arms. I was very curious to know what "the incident" was. But I didn't want the cat or Dr. Shrunk to get suspicious (or worried) of my absence. I walked over to the counter, purposely making my footsteps louder then they needed to be.

The cat and Dr. Shrunk corrected themselves and got into a more natural position. The cat pretended to just notice me as a soft smile formed on his lips.

"You look very nice, a lot more tame then your last outfit." The cat said, Dr. Shrunk simply shrugged pulling out a grey coin purse. "No, it's fine, free of charge." I looked at the cat in surprise,

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

"Why, of course, a lady such as yourself mustn't run her wallet dry." The cat said and I smiled as I walked out the store, with Dr. Shrunk following behind.

Dr. Shrunk and I walked through town, but I decided not to dwell too much on the hostility between Dr. Shrunk and other animals. At least not right now, I was totally gonna tell Xavier, Agatha, and Garnet about this. But as I walked I now saw animals we're focusing more on Dr. Shrunk then me, of course I got a few concerned looks but nothing more. Cats hissed, elephants trumpeted angrily, dogs and wolves howled or barked as Dr. Shrunk passed by. In fact a goat walked over to me, she had white fur, wide blue eyes and freckles, which make her appear very young.

She had a lock of brown hair falling in the center of her forehead. Her horns we're orange with yellow stripes, around her hooves we're horizontal stripes that are tan, brown, and powder blue.

"Are you okay miss?" The goat asked, and I blushed slightly not used to animals caring about me (other then Isabella and Apple of course).

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, and the goat looked at me for a minute.

"…Okay." She said still analyzing me, the goat then walked off and I swore she punched Dr. Shrunk in the side. The axolotl huffed in annoyance,

"Angel, find Garnet we are leaving. Meet me at the train station." Dr. Shrunk said.

"But—" I tried to say only for the axolotl to give me a glare,

"Yes, sir." I muttered as I went on my search.

 ** _/Garnet's POV/_**

I watched as a yellow and white dog with very thick, black, eyebrows. Put the diapers and pull-ups I had bought into a paper bag. The dog also had white whiskers and a big brown button nose with a white tail. He seemed to look like a labrador retriever, he wore a worn-out, faded pair of orange overalls as he has a laid-back grin.

"Thanks, Benjamin." Bumpkin said,

"No problem, now are sure you don't need anything else? I can get a soother, it helps reduce stress." Benjamin asked me and I snickered at the idea Xavier would kill me if I did that. And I was about to say yes too but the door opened and my heard turned to see Angel. She opened her mouth to speak but as Angel took in the shop her face went even redder. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she took slow, tentative steps in the shop. I scoffed and walked over to Angel snapping her out of her stupor.

"What's up, Angel?" I asked,

"Hmmm….oh….right! Dr. Shrunk says it's time to go." Angel said getting back on track.

"Really? But I was—" I said until Bumpkin interrupted,

"It's fine, I can show you next time you visit. Just make sure to write." He said putting a scrap of paper in my pocket. I smiled,

"I will, seeya Bumpkin and Benjamin!" I said I then left with Angel reluctantly heading home. As Angel and I walked through the town the animals all waved and behaved rather friendly towards us.

"I wonder why they didn't locate us to this town." I said and Angel nodded in agreement, this place was a lot nicer to and for humans. The two of us got to the train station and looked around for Dr. Shrunk…..but he wasn't there.

"An-Angel, di-didn't you say Dr. Shrunk would meet us here?" I said hating the stutter in my voice,

"He did say that, I wonder where he is." Angel said as I could tell she was beginning to worry. I gulped and cleared my throat,

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just late." I said and we both sat down on a bench waiting. But the axolotl never showed up we waiter one hour, then two, and then three. It eventually became to late that we needed to find some shelter for the night. I ended up taking Angel by her hand and leading her to Bumpkin's home as I remembered where he said he lived. Suddenly though Angel stopped and I turned around to see her picking up Dr. Shrunk's torn-off bowtie.

She put the bowtie against her heart and I led Angel as she was consumed by worry. And even if I hated to admit it I felt the same way, I just couldn't help but wonder.

 _Where is Dr. Shrunk?_


	10. Chasing After Her

**_/Agatha's POV/_**

Nightfall came across the town and I immediately didn't like it, where was Garnet? She said she'd be back, where was Garnet, where is she!? I also didn't like this bubbling feeling in my chest, I didn't like what I was feeling it made it hard to breathe! I felt myself shaking as I was beginning to sweat. I couldn't even swallow down this feeling as it was much more powerful then the last ones.

"What's happening to me!?" I said, I began to pace around my tent as my body wouldn't stop shaking.

 _'I can't sleep like this! Not until Garnet, and to a lesser extent, Angel get back here! I need someone that can help me! Someone who can guide me! Someone like….'_ I thought until a person (or should I say animal) flashed in my head,

"Isabella!" I said. And without a second thought I ran out of my tent and ran to Xavier's, if anyone knew where Isabella lived it was him. (I mean he is practically best-buds with the mayor for Pete's sake). But I didn't even get to Xavier's place as I ran into someone, I fell straight onto my butt and sat up.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying—Xavier there you are! I was looking for you!" I said as I saw the person I had run into was Xavier himself, the boy looked dazed rubbing his head. Once his mind was clear he quickly got up dusting himself off,

"I'm glad I ran into you two! I was gonna head to Izz's but I knew that you'd like to come so I was gonna pick you up." Xavier said he then helped me up and got most of the dirt of my outfit. I inspected Xavier's handiwork before getting back on track.

"Right, thanks for thinking about me, I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel clammy, my heart won't stop beating like a jackhammer, and I can't seem to stop sweating. I'm gonna have to wash this dress later, but right now I can't stop thinking about Garnet and Angel." I said,

"Oh! I think you unlocked fear! Your afraid something bad happened to Garnet and Angel Cakes!" Xavier said. I sighed,

"Of course I did, why must I have these somewhat-suppressed feelings? Alright enough chit-chat, lets get to Isabella's." I said and Xavier before he took off with me following behind him.

When Xavier and I got to Isabella's I didn't hesitate to pound on the door. I didn't care if it was rude, I didn't care if I woke the whole town I just wanted my friend back here as soon as possible. The door opened in a matter of seconds and we saw Isabella.

"Uh….hey Izz—" Xavier said but I was in no mood for conversation,

"Isabella, Garnet and Angel aren't back yet we need to find them." I said.

"I know, come inside." Isabella said and I begrudgingly walked in and sat in the nearest chair, Xavier sat down as well both of us very tense. The yellow beagle walked into her kitchen and in a few minutes she came back with hot coco. I took a mug and drank some of the chocolate liquid after blowing on it. I noticed Xavier putting his drink to the side as his cheeks we're red, I wasn't quite sure why he did this but I chose to ignore it for the time being.

"I've been calling Dr. Shrunk's cell but he hasn't been answering." Isabella said, and a chill went up both I and Xavier's spine at the mention of his name.

"Well then I say we need to hop on the next train and get them." I said,

"We can't do that." Isabella said. And I felt my heart go even faster as I felt a burning and bubbling sensation fill my chest. I quickly swallowed it down though,

"Why not?" I said. And Isabella shot me a sympathetic look,

"Because the trains have stopped for the night. We can go straight in the morning and, if you want, you guys can sleep here." She said. And just as I opened my mouth to speak Xavier interrupted,

"Sleep!? Here!? Uh….no I-I can't do that. I….I'll meet y'all at the train station in the morning, alright? Alright! Seeya!" He then ran for the door and in a flash he was gone. Isabella and I we're both left in confused and stunned silence, what in the world was that about? Isabella looked at me with concern and confusion and I simply shrugged.

"Well….okay then….do you want to sleep here?" Isabella said,

"Sure, why not. But as soon as I wake up I'm waking you up too." I said and Isabella shook her head with a good-natured chuckle to go with.

"Alright." She said, and with that I quickly got myself to bed after all the sooner I get to sleep the sooner I get Garnet back.

*

"Pick up your feet." I said as I dragged a still half-asleep Isabella through the still-sleeping town. I had gotten me (and Isabella) up to early that the sun wasn't even up. And we we're both on our way to Xavier's knowing he wouldn't be up at this hour. I stopped by Xavier's front door and turned the handle only for it to be locked. I pounded on the door as hard my fist was red and throbbing.

After a couple of knocks I heard something hard hit the floor in Xavier's home.

"Rise-n'-Shine, Xavier, we're burning daylight! You have five minutes to get ready!" I said as I tapped my foot impatiently, my heart was beating like a jackhammer my body was shaking as if I had been out in a blizzard. I know (and knew) that I was being very rude and selfish but I wanted the feeling to go away and to find Garnet (and again to a lesser extent Angel). As soon as I found Garnet I finally would stop feeling so afraid, I wasn't even sure why I was expressing my fear like this. Maybe instead of sitting around screaming my head off my mind wants to hurry up and get things done? I don't know, or maybe it wasn't that my head wanted to get things done it was because a part of me wanted to reassure myself that Garnet was okay, now that I think about it I wasn't even sure why I cared so much.

But again I don't know, but either explanation works for me. Anyway, Isabella and I both heard Xavier speak as he was most likely trying to wake up his groggy mind.

"Fi-Five minutes!? But….I-I—you know what? Fine, give me a minute." He said, and in exactly five minutes the lock clicked and Xavier came out wearing a pair of jeans. I would've asked him where he had got the jeans but I honestly didn't care.

"Okay let's go, Izz get the tickets out." I said, and Isabella took out three tickets to the town: Floral Smiles. Xavier barely had time to lock his front off as I dragged him and Isabella to the train station. We didn't waist a second, we showed the conductor the tickets, we boarded the train, and we sat down in the empty train. After a few minutes I noticed that Xavier had sat a good distance away from Isabella and I. I was going to ask why but I then decided I didn't care, that boy was not any of my concern besides he was probably mad at me for the rude morning call.

But Isabella did act, she scooted over to Xavier and before he scoot away he had an arm wrapped around him.

"Xavier, what's wrong?" Isabella said,

"Nothing." Xavier replied as I saw his cheeks go red. But Isabella wasn't buying Xavier's lie,

"It's not nothing, what's wrong?" She said. And I saw Xavier cast as glance over to me before whispering something into Isabella's ear. I couldn't make out what Xavier was saying but I could read the dog's expressions. After a few seconds of listening she gained a concerned and empathic look, she then gained a supporting and compassionate look as Xavier finished up. I saw that the boy had tears in his eyes as he finished up, and he quickly rubbed them away (most likely to keep himself from crying).

I crossed my arms as I felt a burning, bubbling sensation come to my chest before swallowing it down once again. Why was Xavier keeping things from me? Not that I cared or anything, but its as if he didn't trust me seriously he trusted that dog more then me! The rest of the train I tried to focus more on Garnet, I didn't have time to worry about Xavier its not like whatever he has to say is important. Eventually the train stopped and I hurried off it with Isabella and Xavier following behind.

I immediately began to look around as I could feel my heart drumming in my chest I didn't like feeling fear, but on the bright side it did motivate me to get to Garnet. I saw my eyes land on a yellow and white dog with very thick, black, eyebrows. The dog had white whiskers and a big brown button nose with a white tail. He looked like a labrador retriever, he wore a worn-out, faded pair of orange overalls. I walked over to the dog,

"Hey have you seen a human with red hair, has a bossy-ish attitude?" I said. The dog smiled as he saw me which caught me off guard,

"Oh yeah, Garnet was real nice, helping out a friend like that. I heard from another animal that her and….Angel I believe went to stay at Bumpkin's place." The dog said. I raised an eyebrow,

"And who's Bumpkin?" I said.

"He's a friend of mine, I can take you to him if you want." The dog said, I blinked I couldn't even fathom why this dog was being so nice. Was he being legitimately generous? Or was he trying to use me?

"Uh….that'd be nice….but why are you being so nice?" I said, and as the dog started walking Isabella followed with Xavier staying a less then appropriate distance away from the dog.

"To answer your question, it's because your human." The dog said, and Xavier and I exchanged looks.

"Huh?" I said, the dog chuckled.

"This town is known for the largest human population in the whole world. You know why?" The dog said, Xavier and I exchanged looks again.

"Because you blackmail and or kidnap them?" I said, and Isabella looked at me with wide eye's. And I saw the overall-wearing dog was surprised as well.

"Okay, firstly, man what kinda heartless sicko animals have you had the displeasure to meet!? And, secondly, no its because we're nice to humans and treat them with kindness. Heck, we give humans more opportunities then the animals here. In fact, we have over fifty humans here and the number is still rising." The dog said, and my eye's went so wide they nearly popped out of my head. I looked over to Xavier who's jaw had dropped, and even Isabella was stunned.

"But—What—Why would—How?" I finally asked, the dog smiled even wider.

"Well most humans come here cause they've had bad run-in's with animals or want to meet more humans. Or both. And here humans aren't shunned, and we can tell when a humans been hurt by an animal. Like that boy who's standing way away from me has probably been physically assaulted, and you've probably been verbally assaulted based on how you had a hard time believing any word I had said." The dog said, Xavier had stopped moving as he flushed a deep red. I had nearly tripped over my own two feet and Isabella had to catch me while simultaneously coaxing Xavier to move. The dog had a somber expression on his face, "Sadly enough, I'm used to that reaction." He said. I looked over to Xavier and I saw the boy was blinking away tears. I felt like getting away from the dog he was now making me very uncomfortable as I could feel myself break into a cold sweat. Isabella noticed this and got in-between me and the dog, the two then began to talk but I didn't pay any mind to that. Instead I walked over to Xavier who was now hugging himself.

"I don't like him." I whispered,

"Me neither, he's too observant, just like Dr. Shrunk." Xavier whispered back. I felt my chest burn again but I swallowed it back down again (albeit with greater difficulty).

"By the way, what's with you today?" I said, and I saw Xavier blush so red his face looked like a tomato.

"No-Nothing, I could ask the same about you. I'm surprised you didn't run here in the middle of night." Xavier shot back, I was taken by surprise as I recoiled.

"Humph, fine then." I said as I felt that burning and bubbling sensation come back, I swallowed it again but some still lingered. Xavier and I walked in silence and while we did this I noticed that on Xavier's pants there was a barely noticeable dark stain around his groin.

"A bit leaky today, huh Xavier?" I whispered in his ear, I know that what I did was petty and mean-spirited but I felt so much anxiety I needed to get it out somehow. Xavier blushed vibrantly in response and the boy went to shamefully covering his groin as he looked at the ground with tears in his eyes. I felt a small surge of happiness as I got my payback on Xavier, I tried being nice and he pushed me back so it's only fair I be mean. Finally I looked up and saw that we we're starting to walk into the outskirts of the town, houses lined the left and right sides of the paved road. After we passed a few houses the dog stopped by one that was painted yellow with a grey door and roof.

"There it is, Bumpkin's place." The dog said, I didn't waste anytime before I knocked on the door. I waited impatiently as I tapped my foot. And after a few agonizing minutes the door opened and I saw a saw a creature like me but he looked to be a wolf-hybrid. He look a lot older then me as he had mixed skin his big, large, midnight blue wolf ears poked out from the top of his head, and midnight blue that was thick and bushy nearly covering his eye's. The hybrid also had neon yellow eye's as he looked to have just woken up wearing a matching pair of fuzzy, orange pajamas.

And finally where his human nose would've been there was a large, wet wolf nose. I raised an eyebrow looking at him,

"Are you Bumpkin?" I said. The wolf hybrid nodded,

"Yeah, who are you?" Bumpkin asked. And that is when the labrador gently pushed me to the side.

"This is Agatha, she's Isabelle, and the boy back there is Xavier. And they're good friends with Garnet and Angel." The dog said, and Bumpkin smiled in response.

"Oh! Well come in then!" Bumpkin said, and I hesitantly walked inside as the hybrid stepped to the side. Isabella came in after me holding Xavier's hand as he looked down at the floor. "Are you coming in, Benjamin?" The hybrid said, and the dog (who was apparently named Benjamin) shook his head.

"No, I need to open my shop." He said and the dog left, Bumpkin shut the door.

"So….Bumpkin is it? Where's Garnet?" I demanded feeling my fear and a bubbling sensation fill my chest, luckily I swallowed down both feelings.

"And where's Angel?" Xavier said in a quiet voice, Bumpkin opened his mouth to speak. But it was then we all heard footsteps coming from upstairs. I looked up following the sound as my eyes drifted into a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs Garnet's head poked out, her hair was wet, and a blue towel was wrapped around her.

"Garnet!" I said as a smile came over my lips a warm feeling flooding my chest, Garnet stepped out and looked down at me. And she smiled as well,

"Hey Ag's! Whatcha doing here?" She said. And I ran up the stairs and hugged Garnet,

"Finding you! You had me so scared!" I said as I swore I almost could hear my monotoned voice gaining some personality. Garnet chuckled,

"No reason to be so scared, I can handle anything." She said as I pried myself off her. "Now as I was going to say, Bumpkin, where did you put my clothes?" Garnet said,

"In the guest room closet." Bumpkin replied.

"Alright, I'll be back Ag, I just need to get dressed." Garnet said as she ruffled my hair and headed off, I giggled and halfheartedly straightened my hair as I walked back down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm better now." I announced,

"Obviously." Xavier shot back with a snicker. I glared at the boy feeling that bubbling-hot feeling envelope my chest,

"My happiness is nothing compared to how obvious the urine stain on your pants is." I spat. Xavier's eyes went wide before he turned around hugging himself tightly. Isabella pat him on the back and Bumpkin shot me a look I didn't quite know, but I did know the look sent a chill up my spine.

"Anyway, does anyone need anything? I can make breakfast." Bumpkin said,

"A-Actually…..can I make breakfast. It helps relieve my stress." Xavier whispered,

"Sure, just make sure to clean up." Bumpkin said as he made his way to the stairs and Xavier quickly nodded before running to the kitchen as he tried (and failed) to discreetly wipe away his tears. Isabella however stayed as I sat on a red couch in the living room, she then followed me and sat right next to me.

"You know, you really shouldn't be picking on Xavier." Isabella said, and I groaned feeling that bubbling-hot feeling return but this time I let it stay.

"Xavier was picking on me too!" I said, and Isabella nodded.

"I know, and I'll talk to him about that later. But, that doesn't mean you can pick on him about something, he might not be able to help it." She said, I sighed rolling my eyes. Isabella shook her head,

"You'll understand one day." She said. But I honestly didn't care, if Xavier was going to pick on me I didn't see why I couldn't pick on him. But luckily I was torn from my thoughts when I saw Garnet wearing the exact same outfit from yesterday. I smiled and we began to talk for a bit but as we did I noticed Isabella giving me a look every once and a while, and it made me uncomfortable, why couldn't she see I was defending myself. Eventually Xavier came into the living room untying an apron from his waist.

"All right, the food is done. Izz, can ya get Bumpkin and Angel Cakes? I would like us go eat together." He said,

"Why?" I challenged. Xavier winced but regained his composure.

"It just feels right, ya got a problem with that?" Xavier challenged me back, and it was the first time I heard his voice go dark like that as if he'd hurt me for saying the wrong thing. But I didn't back down,

"No, besides I don't want your crummy food anyway." I said feeling my chest begin to burn.

"Crummy!? I'll have you know that Angel Cakes thinks my food is awesome! When have you cooked anything!?" Xavier said, and it was then I realized I had set off a trigger. I smiled,

"Oh, so the dimwitted mayor things your food is good? I've personally heard from Garnet that she has as much manners as a wild boar. So tell me, how is her opinion—" I said but to my surprise I felt Garnet slap me across the mouth. She then marched over to Xavier and did the same.

"Alright! I'm not sure what's up with you guys, but after breakfast we're gonna have a serious talk! Friends don't talk to friends that way, nor do they talk about friends that way? Am I understood?" Garnet said, and the two of us nodded currently too shocked to feel anything. It was then Isabella came down with Bumpkin and Angel, the mayor looked tired as she groaned.

"Izz, I don't wanna be up! It's too early!" Angel whined, but as soon as she saw Xavier she bolted down the stairs pushing Isabella and Bumpkin to the side. Garnet then pulled me to the side and Angel jump into Xavier's arms.

"Xay-Xay!" Angel said, and Xavier blushed a deep red.

"Xay-Xay? Heh, that's a new one." He said, "But, I do know one thing that will make you happier."

"What?" Angel inquired while I was gagging at their behavior, seriously just fudging kiss already!

"I made breakfast." Xavier said, Angel gasped and grabbed the boy by his cheeks causing his to blush redder.

"Really!?" She said,

"Yes." Xavier replied. Angel then leapt from Xavier's arms and info the kitchen.

"Yaaaaay! Where's mine? Where's mine? Where's mine? Where's mine?" Angel said, and Xavier chuckled.

"It's the biggest plate." He replied,

"Ooooh!" Angel said from the kitchen. Xavier quickly followed chuckling again, Isabella and Bumpkin came second, and Garnet and I came in fourth. Garnet and I found that Xavier had made pancakes for everyone each varying. Angel sat at the biggest stack which was four large chocolate chunk pancakes with whipcream to top it. The seat Xavier sat in had five small pancakes that we're oozing blueberry juices.

And the smallest amount of food was a plate that had one small plain pancake on it with a thin chocolate layer on it that kept a mocking fruit smile in place. And I knew which one was mine, everyone sat down and I glared at the mocking smile that my pancake presented me, I looked at Xavier who smiled smugly. I felt my chest burn even more, if I weren't a lady I would've beat that smile off of his face. How dare he give me this small pathetic morsel that would be (and was) my breakfast!? Does he want me to starve!?

And to top it on that I doubt it even tastes good the slimy disgusting weasel! Anyway, as we got comfortable we all talked and ate (except for me I didn't want to give Xavier the satisfaction). And I was surprised no one noticed my practically empty plate, especially Garnet! And if they did notice I couldn't believe no one is calling Xavier out! He's playing favorites (or in my case hatred) and he's not suffering an injustice for this!

But just as I thought I couldn't want to kill Xavier any more then I already did that boy had to open his sorry mug.

"Aren't you going to eat, Agatha, I slaved over a hot stove this morning. It would be very rude not to eat, you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings. Would you?" Xavier said, I swore I was gonna humiliate that boy in some way I had to!

"I'm not hungry, Xay-Xay." I said, but it was then Garnet turned to me.

"Nonsense Agatha, hungry or not a good solider has to have something on her stomach." Garnet said, "Hey….wait…you only got one? What's with the presentation Xavier?" And I smiled as looks we're thrown to Xavier finally the boy was in trouble! There was no way he could squirm his way out of this, Xavier looked surprised only for him to blush and—oh that little demon was forcing himself to cry!

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I hadn't given Agatha enough. I guess I ran out of batter, I'm sorry." Xavier said as he wiped his fake tears away,

"Daww, it's okay Xavier." Angel said hugging him. And I had half the mind to shove that 'daww' back down Angel's throat! Xavier didn't deserve such sympathy, this was totally intentional! Bumpkin and Isabella seemed to (mostly) buy it but Garnet didn't.

"Faker." I heard Garnet mutter under her breathe as she gave half of her strawberry pancakes to me,

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him later, but that dosen't mean your off the hook." Garnet whispered, and I nodded this was Garnet for crying out loud.

What else was I to expect.


	11. Setting Up The Pieces

**_/Xavier's POV/_**

After breakfast I had volunteered to wash the dishes and much to my surprise Angel wanted to help. Isabella and Bumpkin had walked into the living room while Garnet and Agatha stayed in the kitchen having their own conversation. Ugh, Agatha, I'm not sure what is with her today but she's been grinding my gears and I won't tolerate her teasing me the way she's been doing. Anyway Angel and I washed the dishes and I had to tell the mayor why using a steel wool scrubbing sponge on a pan was not a good idea.

"Breakfast was great Xay-Xay!" Angel said, and I felt my cheeks burn whenever she complimented me I couldn't help but feel embarrassed and flattered.

"Thank you, I'm glad _some people_ like my food." I said as I glanced over to Agatha, how dare she say my food is crummy!? I saw her lapping up my pancakes that I had made for Garnet like a dog! (No offense to Benjamin or Isabella just trying to prove a point.) But as I got a look at Garnet I felt my thoughts turn to some more….personal matters.

"Hey….uhh….Garnet? Can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?" I said, that pulled Garnet out of her conversation and she got up from her seat.

"Sure." She replied, and I followed her ignoring Agatha's hateful glare towards me (looks like someone unlocked anger). Garnet led me to what I could assume was the guest room and I shut the door behind us. The room had white walls with a shaggy lightly yellow carpet to go with, there was only one bed which gave me the conclusion Angel and Garnet slept together (not sure how I feel about that). But looking at the room was merely a distraction as I didn't know how to say what was really on my mind so I took a deep breathe and decided to wing it.

"Umm….do you have my…..protection?" I asked my cheeks going redder,

"Yep." Garnet said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a large paper bag. I smiled and reached out for it but much to my shock and dismay Garnet pulled it back.

"Huh? Garnet what was that for? You know I need it." I said, Garnet tisked shaking her head.

"I only give rewards to good soldiers, looks like your just gonna have to live with a soggy bed." She said with a stern tone,

" _What!?_ " I demanded for the first time feeling my temper rise around Garnet.

"You've been treating Agatha unfairly, did you really think I bought your little act?" Garnet said, and just like that my anger vanished.

"Ga-Garnet, you know I need those. Please, I don't want to wet myself again." I said feeling my humiliation burn in my chest, Garnet looked at me before thinking.

"Alright, I'll give you your protection." She said and I smiled, "But, you need to tell Agatha about your problem in a week, if I find you haven't told her you'll wake up with your protection gone and I won't be buying you anymore." Garnet said and I felt an overwhelming amount of fear and shame flood my system.

"What!? Bu-But I can't tell her! She'll make fun of me!" I said,

"No she won't, I'll make sure of it. So do we have a deal?" Garnet said tapping her foot impatiently.

"But-But—Fine, I will. I'm taking that this is my punishment." I said in defeat, Garnet sighed handing me the paper bag.

"Yes and no. I was gonna confront you about telling Agatha at a later time, but you forced my hand. So I decided to bump it up and kill two birds with one stone. You have to go through with your punishment or suffer a bigger humiliation and maybe Agatha will learn to like you and vise-versa." She said, I felt my face burn even more as I bit my lip in worry.

"Hey don't go worrying yourself now, you have a week to build up your confidence and tell her. And if you feel like something is too personal even for me them I suggest you go to Isabella. You two seem to have a pretty good relationship." Garnet said and I smiled,

"Yeah, we do." I mumbled. Garnet chuckled ruffling my hair before heading to the door.

"And, one more thing if your problem gets worse then you might wanna visit a doctor." She said and I nodded,

"Su-Sure." I said even if I hoped it didn't come to that. I then nervously opened up the package of pull-up's and quickly put a pair on. I didn't want to take anymore time then I needed to, once my pants we're back on I walked around the room finding that the pull-up didn't crinkle. And oddly enough it kinda felt nice, almost like a pillow, and I couldn't help but feel relieved about not having to worry about anymore stains on my pants. I could feel some of my anxiety and stress leaving me realizing I would no longer gonna wet the bed or myself. I

took a deep breathe and put my boxers in the paper bag. It was then that a knock came from the door and I jumped leaking a bit.

 _'Just like clockwork.'_ I thought, as the door slowly opened.

"It's cool, I'm decent." I said and the door opened to reveal Garnet,

"Good, do they fit alright?" She asked. And I blushed in response,

"Garnet!" I said. The older girl chuckled,

"Hey no reason to get hostile. We wouldn't want that thing to slide off your butt." Garnet said slapping my butt and I felt my face burn more.

"Garnet!" I repeated now humiliated and a bit annoyed, Garnet began laughing hysterically.

"Now I see why you like to tease people! This is fun!" She said before gaining a serious look, "But tease Agatha and you'll be sorry, got it?" I nodded not knowing whether to be impressed or scared by how Garnet was able to turn on a dime like that. I then put the bag back in the closet and I followed Garnet downstairs. But as I let my mind wander I stopped, what if Agatha and Angel could tell I was wearing a pull-up? Was the girth from my pull-up visible? I felt fear fill my chest,

"Hey are you alright?" Garnet's voice snapped me back to my senses.

"No, I-I can't go out there. They'll know, everyone will know, I can't do this." I said ready to bolt up the stairs, but Garnet took me by my shoulders.

"Xavier, no one will know unless you tell them. Don't let your mind run away from you. Okay?" She said, and I nodded taking in shaky breathes. But just as we we're gonna head down the stairs Garnet and I heard Isabella and Bumpkin in the living room.

"So he hasn't come back since Garnet and Angel told you he disappeared?" Isabella said, I looked over Garnet.

"I was meaning to tell you and Ag's that Dr. Perv went missing, we don't know what happened to him. Now shh, we need to hear this." Garnet whispered and I nodded,

"So you really don't know where he is?" Isabella asked.

"No, and by now Dr. Shrunk is probably six feet deep." Bumpkin replied, and I felt a pit grow in my stomach. I may not like Dr. Shrunk but that dosen't mean I want him dead, Agatha though is still yet to be determined. I was about to ask Garnet if she left something out but much to my shock she began to quietly march down the stairs. I chocked back a cry for her to come back and followed her reluctantly downstairs.

"Now hold on, we don't know if Dr. Shrunk is retired and we can't give up on a soldier. No matter what….opinions others might have." Garnet said, as she got to the ground floor. I shoved my hands in my pockets, my cheeks on fire. As I couldn't help but feel as if Isabella and Bumpkin could see through my jeans (even though I knew it was impossible).

"Yeah! Dr. Shrunk might not be our fav but we can't just abandon him!" Another voice added, and Garnet and I looked to see Angel who had walked out of the kitchen with Agatha behind her rolling her eyes. I straightened myself as I saw Angel I felt a bit better with her there. It was then I casted my gaze over to Isabella and Bumpkin who we're sharing looks of concern.

"Kids, it's very unlikely Dr. Shrunk is still alive. This place isn't…..friendly towards his species so it's best we remember him as he was and move on." Isabella gently said, and I was half-tempted to agree with her. And as I looked around I saw Angel and Agatha looked to be on the fence as well. Finally I looked at Garnet with begging hope in my eyes but all she did was shake her head with a look of anger in her eyes.

"No way! Dr. Shrunk didn't do anything, that we know of, that deserved such a fate. And it wouldn't be right no matter what the circumstances to leave him for dead. I'd think the two adults would know that, and I know you three know that." Garnet said pointing a finger at us causing Angel, Agatha, and I to squirm in place. Isabella and Bumpkin once again shared looks before caving in.

"Alright fine, we'll call the police a—" Bumpkin started,

"Oh no! We ain't doing that! The police here are as biased as everyone in this town! We need to come up with a plan." Garnet interrupted. I noticed that Isabella almost seemed to smile as she chuckled, I wonder what had just popped in her head.

"Well that's all good, Garnet, but how are we going to do that?" Isabella said, and everyone thought, how we're we gonna do this? Suddenly though Angel Cakes spoke,

"Eye on the inside!" She said. I looked over to Angel confusion beyond all belief. And everyone seemed to agree with me as they looked at Angel in bewilderment.

"….I don't get it." Agatha said scratching her head,

"I do! She means that we need a spy, an eye on the inside!" Garnet clarified. And that's when it clicked,

"Oh! So, Angel Cakes, your thinking we try to find who kidnapped Dr. Shrunk by using one of us as an earpiece!" I said.

"Yeah! This town loves humans and hates axolotls so there's no risk in one of us getting hurt! All we have to do is get someone to go outside in the middle of the night and the kidnapper should show up feeling sorry for the person!" Angel said,

"Wow, so there is some genius under all that stupidity." Agatha said and I glared at her in response.

"Thank you!" Angel replied as she hadn't quite understood Agatha's backhanded compliment, I have to admit her obviousness is adorable sometimes. Garnet rolled her eyes,

"Well now that we have that covered, which one of us will go out there?" She said.

"I don't know….I'm not so sure about this." Isabella said obviously concerned and afraid,

"Yeah, what if something goes wrong?" Bumpkin added.

"We can always use walkie-talkies to stay in touch." Agatha suggested,

"Yeah! Like super-duper secret spies!" Angel cheered and I stifled a chuckle. Isabella and Bumpkin however chuckled, clearly Angel Cakes mood was infectious.

"Alright, I guess this will work." Isabella said,

"I say Garnet should go." Bumpkin said. And I was going to agree with him but to our surprise Garnet shook her head.

"Nope, I'm too hot-headed for this mission and I lack subtlety." Garnet said and I had to admit she was right,

"How about me!? I can do it!" Angel chirped. I felt a bit of fear pulse through me hearing that, I wasn't sure how I felt about Angel being alone.

"Angel, you are as subtle as a wreaking ball crashing through a china shop. There is no way you can pull this off." Agatha bluntly replied and Angel's mood deflated instantly,

"Oh….okay…" Angel said and I wanted to pop Agatha right in the face. Too bad that she's a girl, but I quickly got back on track I would get revenge on Agatha at a later time.

"It's fine Angel Cakes, we just need the right person. If this is gonna work we need someone pitiful, someone pathetic, someone who can garner sympathy from even the coldest heart." I said wondering who would best fit, but my thought process was soon brought to a halt when I saw everyone was looking at me. And just like that I felt my cheeks flare up.

"No, no, no." I said quickly catching on to what they we're thinking,

"Oh yeah you are! Xavier, your our guy!" Garnet said taking me by the collar of my shirt.

"I-I-I can't!" I stammered,

"You will!" Agatha and Garnet argued.

"Nothing you can say or do will get me too agree to this!" I said, and I was being honest! There was no way I was gonna go out there and save Dr. Shrunk's tail! But that was before I looked over to Angel, and I simultaneously saw the cutest and saddest eyes on the planet.

"Please, Xay-Xay, do it for me." Angel said, and I caved.

"Alright." I replied,

"Yay! Your my hero!" Angel said hugging me tightly and I felt my cheeks turn scarlet. I shouldn't have been so easy to sway but I had.

But it did make sense.

I'd do anything for Angel Cakes.


	12. Organising The Pieces

**_/Angel's POV/_**

"If you run into any trouble you use the walkie-talkie, alright?" Isabella said to Xavier, and he nodded nervously clutching the black walkie-talkie in his hand. I held the other one as the guys had thought I'd be the best since Xavier and I we're the closest (much to Agatha's annoyance). Xavier also wore different clothes, Bumpkin had thought he would need something to make him stand out better. Xavier wore a purple denim jacket with a white shirt underneath and white jeans to match. And against Xavier's side was a brown shoulder bag that contained his coin pouch, his 'protection', toothpaste, toothbrush, a pocket knife, snacks, and anything else that would be useful.

"Make us proud solider!" Garnet said hitting Xavier hard on the back causing him to stumble, luckily though my handsome—I mean my Xay-Xay was able to steady himself again.

"I know you can do this." Bumpkin said, and Xavier blushed heavily he's so cute when he's flustered! It was then Xavier and Agatha locked eyes and the mood in the room changed with it. The atmosphere now felt heavy and hot,

"Don't die." Agatha simply said and I could help but feel a chill go up my spine….that sounded very….foreboding. Xavier chuckled coldly,

"I won't." He replied and it was as if there was some….deeper meaning to Xavier's words with the way he said that. Suddenly though the mood in the room changed to a lighter yet static-y feeling. And it was then I saw Xavier was walking towards me. Xavier took me by my right hand his own cheeks scarlet,

"Make sure to save your cuteness until I return." He whispered in my ear before kissing my hand. I felt my cheeks catch fire as all I could do was giggle. Xavier pulled back and walk to the front door as he put his walkie-talkie in his shoulder bag. And as he opened the door and the moonlit sky was visible there was something almost majestic about him.

"Seeya everyone. Goodbye, my lovely Angel." Xavier said sheepishly, and in one swift move he walked out and shut the door. With Xavier gone everyone settled down and started getting ready for bed. I looked at the walkie-talkie and back at the door but suddenly I felt someone wrap an arm around my back and I looked to see Garnet.

"He'll be fine." Garnet said,

"I know but….I can't help but worry." I said and the older girl chuckled.

"Relax cupcake, come on I'm sure some sleep will ease your temperaments." Garnet said before she led me upstairs, I blushed at the nickname but as I looked behind me I saw Agatha glaring at me with her face red from rage. When we got upstairs we all got showered and got dressed in our pajamas but Garnet insisted that she needed to dress in the bathroom when I asked why she simply replied: "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to.". I changed into a simple large white shirt and a pair of shorts while Agatha changed into a pair of red pajamas she had bought earlier.

"You know Garnet likes me better right?" Agatha said,

"She's our friend she can't like one more then the others." I stated ignoring the urge to roll my eyes at Agatha's inappropriate anger.

"Your so hypocritical you like Xavier more then us and vise-versa. I do feel sorry for you however your friends with piddle pants." Agatha bitterly remarked, I turned on my heal as I felt a bubbling sensation in my chest.

"Hey Xavier can't control it and it's not nice to make fun of him for it!" I said as the bubbling soon turned to a burning feeling,

"I'm not here to be nice I'm here to make sure Garnet will be okay." Agatha said.

"Your selfish! Garnet can take care of herself and yet you believe she's some delicate flower that can't handle any pain or it will die. Xavier on the other hand has a very personal issue and you look over it like it is nothing. Why are you being so mean?" I demanded, Agatha stared directly into my eyes before walking up towards me. I shrank back, but suddenly the door opened and both Agatha and I got into more natural positions.

"Hey Garnet, I was think—are you okay?" Agatha said and I looked to see Garnet who had a pained looked in her face as her right hand rubbed her back,

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I just threw my back out a little. But enough about me we should all be getting to bed it's late, right girls?" Garnet said her voice going hostile at the end. Agatha and I gulped before nodding we didn't not want to be on Garnet's bad side. And with that Agatha and Garnet got in the same bed (I'm not sure how to feel about that) and went to sleep while I slept on the floor.

I heard something hit the window, I got up and I looked to see Garnet and Agatha we're up too. We all scrambled to get dressed but I noticed Garnet was seemingly trying not to scream in pain for some reason. Once we we're all dressed we ran to the window to find Xavier who was wearing his pair of jeans and a tank top, Garnet opened the window as I looked back to Agatha seeing she was scribbling down a note. Xavier then pulled out a rope and threw it through the open window, I grabbed the rope and tied it to a hook on the side of the window. Garnet went down the rope and Agatha ran after her (while pushing me to the side) and slide down the rope, I shook my head and looked down to see Garnet, Xavier, and Agatha waiting for me.

I took a deep breathe to get rid of the fear in me before sliding down, once I got down onto solid ground Xavier hugged me.

"I told you guys setting up a decoy plan would work." Garnet said,

"I guess it really did but is your back okay?" I asked.

"Yeah you look like your in a lot of pain." Agatha added,

"It's fine, I'll heal itself out, don't ask again. Now lead the way Xavier it's time we get some answers." Garnet said. Xavier then led the way to the kidnappers hideout.

*

The door opened and we all hurried inside, when we we're all in Xavier shut the door and locked it.

"Okay we split up into two teams, Xavier and Angel you two will look for the information on our species and stuff like that." Garnet said,

"Hotdog!" Xavier said.

"Yes!" I added,

"Agatha, you and I will look for Dr. Perv and rescue him!" Garnet said.

"Awww, why do I get the annoying job?" Agatha said,

"Would you rather be with Xavier or Angel?" She challenged. Xavier and I both felt fear at this and we desperately shook out heads no.

"I'll stay with you!" Agatha quickly said, Garnet smiled and drew the younger girl closer to her.

"Alright Xavier which person would be the best to help us?" Garnet asked,

"There's this ostrich, Phoebe, she a humanologist she likes to study our kind and see if their healthy so she should have something in her office. And then Zucker is the one who watches over the prisoners since he can't be mind-controlled, but he's incredibly lazy and sweet so he can be swayed pretty easily." Xavier said.

"Awww he has the name Zucker, that's so cute!" Angel said,

"It is Angel Cakes, and the main boss is—" Xavier started but was cut off by a voice.

"What's with all the noise? Who's there?" A deep voice said, the lights turned on and we saw a very large bear coming down the stairs. The bear had turquoise fur and a brown mustache. His inner ears we're dark pink, and his nose was yellow. He had white paws and had fluffy brown fur on his belly. He had oval-shaped eyes, with three eyelashes underneath each eye, and brown eyebrows.

"O-Oh nothing Be-Beardo, some of my friends came over." Xavier stammered as Beardo came down the stairs and I hid behind Xavier,

"Friends?" Beardo asked as he came towering over us. Xavier nodded and Beardo patted each of us on the head.

"You children shouldn't be up so late, Xavier, you head to bed I need to send your friends to Phoebe. If you need any help with—" The bear started only for Xavier to cut him off,

"I know." He said before waving goodbye to us and heading up the stairs. Beardo then lifted all of us up and Agatha and Garnet laid on his shoulders while I was in his arms. I heard Garnet and Agatha whisper something as I went down the halls but I couldn't make it out. Eventually Beardo out us down in a white room with a ostrich in in the ostrich had orange-red and brilliant yellow feathers with spotted wings as she wore a pair of glasses.

"Oh these must be the dearies! And they're so precious especially the little one." The ostrich said as she ruffled Agatha's hair,

"Don't baby them too much Phoebe and as soon as your done examining them send them to bed." Beardo said.

"Yeah, yeah, you two are so cute and look at the little lady all tough with her red hair!" Phoebe said before she took out some cookies and gave them to us, I took some and started eating mine as she guided us to these three chairs. Once I was done Garnet and Agatha gave me theirs,

"Her sweetness sickens me." Agatha whispered.

"Mm-hum." Garnet agreed. And I simply shrugged eating the cookies in truth I didn't mind it kinda felt nice to get this sort of attention. By the time I had finished my cookies Phoebe had a notepad and called Garnet to sit on this weird hospital-looking bed. Garnet did as she was told and Phoebe did all the normal check-up stuff but just as Garnet got off the table she hissed slightly in pain. Phoebe picked Garnet back up,

"Hey! Let me go!" She said.

"No, something is wrong with your back, you two out for a moment." Phoebe said with concern on her face, Agatha looked ready to argue but I cleared my throat and she got the message as we got up and out the room. The door was closed shut and for a moment everything was silent but then we heard Garnet yelling a few things and Phoebe sounding as if she was trying to calm her down. I raised an eyebrow while Agatha looked a bit worried. We then heard a couple of loud cracks and pops followed by a scream from Garnet. That's when I started to worry and after a few seconds of silence the door opened and Phoebe led Garnet out who looked a calm and was holding a red tube.

"What did you do?" Agatha asked,

"I had to get all the knots out of Garnet's back and give her some back pain relief cream. Oh June, can you lead this one her room?" Phoebe asked and we looked behind ourselves to see a young lady cub. The cub had light brown fur with black hair and wore a red hibiscus in it. As her ear innards we're pink. She also had blue eyes and the tips of her paws we're white as she wore a shirt with red flowers on it.

"Of course." June replied as she took Garnet's had and led her away,

"I like her." I said.

"Of course you do." Agatha said, Phoebe then let us back into her little office and we we're both given out check-up's fairly quickly. And with our check-up's done Agatha and I had to wait until Beardo took us to our rooms. It didn't take long though as the bear soon came in and took Agatha and I to our rooms.

*

I woke up the next morning with a yawn I took off my glasses off to rub my eyes free of sleep. Once I was fully awake I put my glasses back on out got out of bed. It was then my room door opened and in came Xavier, Garnet, and Agatha.

"Hey guys." I said,

"See? I told you Agatha that's she'd be awake." Xavier said.

"Even a broken clock is right twice a day." Agatha said,

"Enough bickering you two we have objectives here! We need to save Dr. Perv and we need answer! Is that clear?" Garnet said and we all nodded.

"Okay come on Angel Cakes Phoebe is busy with something else today so we can check out her office." Xavier said as he took my hand, I nodded. Xavier and I then headed out right after Garnet and Agatha.


	13. Missing A Few Pieces

**/Garnet's POV/**

Agatha and I had walked out the room and moved to the side just in time to see Xavier and Angel run out the room smiling. I smiled to myself seeing the two so happy together.

"You know they're very cute together." I said before I began to strut down the halls with Agatha following right next to me,

"Hmmph." Agatha replied her features turning to a bitter look. I felt my expression harden and I grabbed Agatha's wrist and pulled her into an empty room.

"What are you—" Agatha started,

"I don't like your attitude little miss priss." I said and Agatha raised an eyebrow.

"What are you—" Agatha started only to get cut off by me again,

"You've insulted Xavier and Angel, bullied Xavier, and been a real sourpuss whenever they're brought up in a conversation." I said pulling on Agatha's hair forcing her to look up at me. Agatha looked away from my eyes as she tried to pull back but all that did was make me pull on her hair even more. "You will behave yourself and treat other people properly you don't want to be another Dr. Perv, do you?" I asked,

"N-No." Agatha stammered as I saw her cheeks turn red.

"Then don't act like one, oh, and Xavier is going to tell you something very personal and your going to be sensitive and nice about it not laughing at him. Understand?" I said tugging even harder on Agatha's hair really hard, Agatha herself yelped in pain before nodding.

"Yes mam, I understand." She said and I let go of her hair,

"Good, now lets go find Dr. Perv already." I said opening the door and allowing Agatha to step out the room. The rest of the walk was incredibly tense, I knew giving Agatha a hard time wouldn't do anything. But, I didn't need Agatha's feelings messing this entire operation up. And for the rest of our trip we walked together in silence trying to find some dungeon or secret passage or guards that would give us a hint to where Dr. Perv is. But we didn't find anything like that, eventually Agatha and I rested in one of the empty guest bedrooms.

"I can't believe we found nothing, this is complete bullshit!" I said as I kicked the nearest wall causing Agatha to wince slightly,

"Well….maybe we aren't looking in the right place…." Agatha said absentmindedly leaning against a bookshelf in the room.

"Yeah but Dr. Perv has to be here….I can feel it. I mean after some searching you'd think we would've stumbled upon something." I said as Agatha pulled a book from the bookshelf, and as if on cue the bookshelf rumbled and opened up just like a door. Agatha shrieked as she fell back falling down a flight of stairs leading to what I knew was a secret passage way.

"Agatha!" I screamed running over to the secret passage way which did have a flight of long spiraling stairs, "Please be okay." I mumbled before I ran down the stairs with reckless abandon. And as I ran down the stairs I noticed the room was lit by flaming torches. I stopped for a brief moment and took one of the torches before heading down the stairs as fast as I could without causing the fire to go out. Eventually I got to the bottom of the stairs where I could make out a crumpled unconscious figure on the floor.

"Agatha!" I said speed walking over to her and trying to shake her awake, I worriedly used the light from the flame to see that Agatha now had bruises all over her body and a bloody bruise on her forehead. At the most it looked as if she'd most likely have a mild or severe concussion (I'm hoping it's just mild). Once I got a good look at Agatha I gently used my free hand to lift her into my free arm successfully managing to hold her semi-bridal style. As soon as I was sure I wouldn't drop Agatha and looked around, I saw that in front of me was a long corridor of what appeared to be dungeons with thick metal doors. I felt a chill go up my spine and I slowly began to walk down the corridor.

Each door was large and imposing having a large metal padlock to keep it shut with no windows or peep holes to see who was inside.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to find him?" I mumbled to myself, it could take hours or even days to just figure out which door Dr. Perv was behind. Not only that but now I needed some way to pick the locks on the doors, find a set of keys to all the doors, or some sort of prision/dungeon layout in order to find Dr. Perv. And I couldn't do this alone especially with how Agatha was now injured and unconscious.

I needed reinforcements.

And with a reluctant sigh I headed back upstairs putting the torch back, picking up the book Agatha had used to find the secret passageway, and walked out of the place. I then put Agatha on the bed and put the book back where it was, the passageway shutting almost immediately. And after a few moments I picked Agatha up again walking through the halls of the building trying to avoid as many animals as possible. Luckily I got to Phoebe's office quickly enough not hesitating to open the door. And as soon as I saw what was inside I almost dropped Agatha, Phoebe's office was a mess.

Papers were scattered everywhere, medicine bottles were smashed, liquid medicine was splattered against the walls, a large book laid on the floor. And in the center of all the chaos there was Xavier and Angel (who we're also a mess). Xavier had a look of shock on his face as he looked at me in the middle of pulling Angel out of a hole that undoubtedly led to another secret passageway. I took a deep breathe, stepped inside, shut the door (and locked it), and I placed Agatha on the medical bed.

"So…..what in the world happened here?" I asked and Xavier and Angel smiled nervously,

"Umm…you got two hours?" Angel said her glasses crookedly sitting on her nose.


End file.
